YuGiOh! Shadow of The Orichalcos
by Da Baddest King
Summary: It's been a year since the Battle City Tournament, Yugi and his friends are living normally when a evil from the past comes to haunt them just one last time to be ruler, will Yugi come out on top or lose his Soul trying to save him and his friends..pls R
1. Rumors

**A/N here's my first chapter of my Yu-Gi-Oh Story hope you like, and if u don't please tell me what I can do to improve my work but before you judge my story off the first chapter, read the whole thing so far then make your judgement please, well enought talking please enjoy....**

* * *

_One Year After The Battle City Duels...._

"Hey Yug" Yugis young blond friend walked into the somewhat clean Card Shop, waving 'hi' at him, his blue jacket hanged by his sides and he slowly cleaned his dark black shoes on a nearby carpet with_ 'Clean Your Feet'_ printed on top.

"Hey Joey" Yuugi said waving back at him as he got up from behind the counter, "What brings you here?" he asked a little surprised he had came to see him.

"A little question I came to ask ya Yug" Joey scratched his temple and shook the thought out of his head.

"What is it Joey?" Yugi asked as he came around the counter and walked in front of his blond friend, he noticed his friend was worried about something and seeing that made him worry as well.

"Have you heard any rumor lately?" Joey asked, wondering what Yugi had heard or if he hadnt yet, either way he was about to.

Yugi shook his head and asked "No, what rumors?"

"Rumors around Domino say that the_ Rare Hunters_ are back" Joey covered the side of his mouth, thinking someone could be hearing their conversation.

"_Rare Hunters_, but Domino has been in piece ever since-" Yugi drifted back to the pain everyone he knew was put trough, he had hoped that would've been put to rest but he guessed wrong.

"You dont think Marik...do ya?" Joey questioned the person he had mentioned, could it be him again? After Yugi beat Marik at the finals of the Battle City Tournament and striped him of the Millenium Rod, could Marik still have a part of the Evil side that everyone thought was gone.

"I have the Rod though" Yugi said in a low voice, if someone heard him they'll try and steal it knowing the people around Domino.

"Yea Yug, but he was the last to have control of the Rare Hunters" Joey replied, when the door swung open, making the bell above it ring indicating someone had came in.

A girl with brown flowing hair up to her neck, pink and blue rubber bands around her wrist, a short colorful skirt with a tank top and a small jacket holding a large purse walked into the Shop, her blue orbs beamed at Yugi and Joey, a smiled creaped up to her face.

"Tea?" Yugi looked closely at the female, knowing he wasnt seeing things he rushed over to her and gave her a hug, holding her thights in his small arms, she hugged his head in return.

"Hey Yug, long time no see" Tea smiled in joy of seeing one of her closest friend's she hasnt seen in over a year, she looked up to see Joey smiling at the scene and let go of Yugi.

"Hey Tea, how ya been?" Joey asked, also excited to see her, it felt good to have the three of them reunited together once again, bringed back old memories of Duelest Kingdom, and the good times in Domino City.

"I've been good Joey, how are you?" Tea felt Yugi's grip release and walked over to the blond and wrapped her arms around his neck, his arms were around her waist and he could smell her sweet scent, he forgot he was hugging her as he was in a different world.

"Going to let me go Joey?" Tea chuckled, hearing Joey's mouth make a strange gargeling noise, she had noticed her scent was filling up Joey's nosrtil's.

"Uhhh, oh sorry there Tea" Joey quickly let go of her and a slight red came across his face.

"So what brings you to Domino City?" Yugi asked, aproaching them and looking up at Tea, noticing that Tea's beauty had never left her face not one bit, that bought a smile to his face.

"Well remember I went to New York to study dancing? I came back here beacuse I heard some things going around and wanted to find you to see if it was true, beasides its been a while" Tea winked at him and looked around the Shop, nothing had changed since she was last in here, they hanged out at the Shop a lot and she missed those days.

"What did you hear?" Joey asked, glancing at Yugi to see if she was going to say what he had came in with earlier.

"That those Rare Hunters are back, is it true Yug?" Tea looked down at his spiky headed friend and put a finger to her chin.

"I dont know Tea, tell ya what" Yugi walked around the counter and closed the counters glass door and picked up his key's from a nearby bench.

"Let's go out and see Domino City, maybe we'll find something or a clue of this" Yugi headed tors the door.

"Right Yug, we can all catch up as well" Joey added, smiling back at Tea.

"Let's go then"

The three headed out the Card Shop and out to a sunny day, the Sun was coming down hard and many people were wearing shorts with white T-Shirts, Tea began to fan herself with her hand.

* * *

_Destination Unkown..._

"Let the game's begin" A cloaked man said with a deep voice, almost with laughter.

"Should I go Master?" A voice was heard.

"Not Yet, but soon" evil laughter was heard coming from above.

"Yes Sir"

_"Yugi, Yugi, Yugi, soon you and all around you will suffer"_

**

* * *

**

**I re-did chapter one and I'm going to re-do some of my other chapters so please dont judge my story off this chapter beacuse I can assure you the rest is great with a bit of improvement and that's what I'm going to be working on, so please review.**


	2. Tournament Anouncment

**A/N heres my 2nd chp of my Yu-Gi-Oh Story hope u like, n if u don't...well stop here....lol R+R....thnks oh and in this story I will be using their show names, like for example Joey,Tea, etc kus i dont know their real names or w/e....but enjoy anywayz......**

The three friends were waling along the streets of Domino City.

"Hey Yuug" Joey said.

"Yea?" the spiky headed boy said.

"What if the Rare Hunters come after us, and want to duel?" Joey asked looking around the block.

"Oh! I forgot about that, my duel disk!" Yuggi yelled out forgetting it at the store.

"Where is it?" his blond friend asked.

"At the store, I'll go get it, you guys just wait for me here" he offered.

"No Yuug, we'll come with you" Tea said remembering these Rare Hunters are dangerous.

"Alright" all three of them ran to the store, Yuggi unlocked the door and went in to get his duel disk under his bed.

"Wheres your duel disk?" he asked Joey.

Reaching into his small backpack, he pulled out his own duel disk.

"Have it right here, man I haven't used this thing in a while, I keep it with me just in case" he said in amazed.

"Come on" they left the store and saw in the middle of the city a big screen TV.

All three friends looked in amazed at who they saw on the TV, Kiaba.

_Put your duel disk back on and prepare to duel! There's going to be another tournament, last years tournaments winner was Yuugi, but this time it will not be the same, everyone around the world is going to be able to participate, the life points are going to be higher, 8000, and to enter the finals you will need to win seven locator cards, just like before, to receive a locator card you will have to go to the specific shop to see if you qualify for one and once you have one, you may duel one another for each others locator cards. The eight finalist that get to the special location before the rest, will be at in the semi final duels. The winner of the tournament will receive $100,000Good luck to the eight that get their first. The Tournament starts at 5:00. _

The big screen Tv whent off.

"Did he just say what I think he said?" asked Tea.

"YEA!" Joey jumped in the air.

"My second chance to win a tournament" he continued.

"Wow he surprised me right there" Yuugi said.

"I guess this is it" Tea smiled at Yuugi and Joey.

"Huh?" both questioned in union.

Tea pulled out a duel disk from her big purse and put it on her wrist.

"It's time to duel" she said in happiness.

"What!" Yuugi screamed.

"Since when do you duel?" Joey still in shock.

"Since I left to New York, I had some free time so I decided to learn to play" she said taking her deck out her left pocket of her skirt.

"Well I guess we'll have to be dueling together in the finals" Yuugi gladly said.

"That's if we even get to the finals, Kiaba said we can get one of these locator cards at a store right?" she asked Yuugi.

"Yea we should go see if we can get them" Yuugi said leading the way.

* * *

They went to the nearest store called "Cardz".

The lady at the counter greeted them.

"Hello, umm we want to know if we can qualify for Kiabas tournament?" Yuugi asked looking into the ladies blue eyes.

"OK, then what is your name?" she asked.

"Yuugi Moto" he answered.

Looking in her computer she saw that he qualified for the tournament.

"Why yes you qualify for it" she said giving him a warm smile.

She went in the back of the store and came back with case in her hand, then she opened it and handed Yuugi a locator card.

"Thank you" he said nicely.

"Look you guys, one locator card, only seven to go!" he cheered.

"Wow Yuug, my turn now" Joey volunteered.

"My names Joey Wheeler"

The lady smiled again, Joey knowing what this meant.

"You qualify aswell" giving him a locator card.

"Alright!" he held the card up in the air.

"Your name miss?" she asked Tea.

"My names Tea Gardner" she smiled, cupping her hands together.

"You young lady qualified to" she again handed her a card.

Tea seemed surprised, she had never duel in a tournament.

"I guess all dose times watching you guys duel payed of huh." she told them.

"Thank you" all three of them said.

"Good luck in the tournament" she waved.

* * *

The three friends looked at one another.

Yuugi breaking the silence said "Good luck you guys".

"Thanks, good luck to both of you to" Joey said.

"Good luck to both of you" Tea said last.

"So do we split up from here?" the pointy haired teen asked.

"I don't think we should, at least for now" Tea said remembering the Rare Hunters.

"Yea I agree dose Rare Hunters may exist here" Joey mumbled.

They still had a lot of time before the tournament oficially began, but only time will tell what's the horror awaiting them.....

* * *

**Well their was my 2nd chp of my story, hope you enjoyed it for anyone that reads it, please R+R plzzzzzzzzzzzzzz =)**


	3. Tea's Challenge

**_Well here's my 2nd chp for my story...enjoy R+R...first duel...._**

**_4:50...._**

"Its almost time you guys, for the tournament to start" Tea said looking at her watch.

"What time is it?" Joey asked her.

"4:51" she answered.

"Whoa, time flies, what do we do Yuug?" he asked looking at Yuugi.

Yuugi though about it for a while.

"We should go our separate ways for now" he said.

"Alright then" Tea and Joey said in union.

"I guess next time we see each other will be against each other or at the finals" Tea smiled.

"Yea" Yuggi smiled and shook Joeys hand, "Be careful you guys" was the last advice he gave them.

"You to Yuug, good luck" Tea and Joey once again said in union.

"Well Tea, I guess this is it, good luck, and be careful" he said and hugged her before he left.

"You to Joey bye"

* * *

"Hmm what I do now?" Tea wondered.

The big screen TV above her went on again with Kiabas head on it.

"It is time duelers, let the tournament begin!" the TV went dark again.

"Alright then, where should I start?" she asked herself.

Her stomach rubbled a bit "I'll go get a bite to eat at the arcade first" she though as she began to walk.

* * *

_**Arcade...**_

Tea had gone to the arcade and ordered a slice of pizza, she sat in a small booth enjoying her pizza, when out of nowhere some yelled.

"Hey beautiful!" she turned to see who it is, a familiar man she had met a long time ago in this very same place.

"Hey, remember me?" asked the man with the piercing in his nose.

"Whats your name again?" Tea asked trying to remember his name.

"Steps, Johnny Steps" he said.

"Ah yea that's it, what do you want with me?" Tea asked a little annoyed he showed his face to her again.

"I just happen to see you here, and had to talk to you, you know their is a tournament going on right this second?" he asked her.

"Yes I know" Tea said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, I see your a duelist now huh?" he teased her.

"Yea I am, I see you are to, your in this tournament?" she asked.

"Actually I am so where's your little boyfriend you were with the last time I saw you?" he asked.

"Hes not my boyfriend!" she yelled, getting angry at his comment.

"Geeze, calm down, you know you never whent on a date wit me" he smiled.

"And you never will" she snapped.

"How bout we settle this right here, me and you, if I win you go on a date with me and you give me your locator card, If I loose, you can keep my locator card" he said.

"What? You tried this last time remember? You ran away, and theirs no way your going on a date with me" she said in cold words.

"So is that a deal?" he said standing back a bit.

"Whatever, you not going to win anyway" she said and extended her arm so her duel disk can adjust.

He did the same, then they both put their deck in their duel disk.

"Lets Duel!" they shouted in union.

**Tea: 8000LP / Johnny: 8000LP**

Both players drew five cards out their deck.

"Ladies first" Tea yelled and drew one card.

"I'll put this monster in face down, and end my turn" she said placing the card in her disk.

Jhonny drew one card.

"I summon Water Omotics (14,00/12,00) in attack mode" he yelled as a beautiful woman holding a vase with beautiful purple hair appeared

"Water Omotics, attack her face down card!" he ordered, the woman aimed her vase at the face down card and out came a hard stream of water.

The card was smashed into little pixles and revield the card (Skelengel).

"You activated my fairy's effect, I get to draw a card" Tea drew a card.

"My turns over sweet face" Jhonny said.

Tea drew a card.

"I place a card face down again, and that do my turn" Tea said.

"Cmon babe, don't be afraid" He drew.

"I summon Cannon Soldier(1400/1300), in attack mode" he yelled.

"Water Omotics! Attack her face down card" he pointed.

The woman aimed her vase at the card and out came the rush of water.

Water Omotics soon became into tiny pixels.

"Meet my Fire Sorcerer (10,00/15,00)! Once she is flipped I randomly remove two cards from play and it delivers 800 points of damaged, how that?" Tea laughed removing her two cards from play.

"Ugh!" Jhonny whined.

**Tea: 8000LP / Johnny:7200LP**

"Whatever, I activate my monsters special effect, by tributing one monster on my side, he can inflict 500 points of direct damage to you, I offer up my Cannon Soldier." he mumbled.

Tea took the 500 points of damage, not to worry about it.

**Tea:7500LP / Johnny:7200LP**

Tea drew a card.

"Alright since you don't have any monsters to defend you how bout I attack you directly, but after I summon my Fairy's Gift (14,00/10,00) out here!" Tea said and a girl with beautiful green wings,skin and hair appeared holding a wand with a butterfly on it.

"I switch my Fire Sorcerer to attack mode, now my sorcerer attack using flame ball!" Tea yelled.

The girl cupped her hands and out came fire balls aiming thords Jhonny

The fire balls hit Jhonny in the chest causing him to step back a bit.

"Now my Fairy, attck using Fairy dust!" she ordered again.

Fairy's Gift put her wand in the air and aimed it at Jhonny, out came sparkling dust aiming for Jhonny.

**Tea:7500LP / Johnny:4800LP**

"Your turn" she said with a serious look on her face.

Jhonny drew a card.

"I place two cards face down and end my turn" he said.

"Alright" Tea said drawing up a card.

Go my Fairy! Attack!" she yelled.

"Not so fast, activate spell binding circle, this trap causes your monster to be trapped and stay in its place, plus she cant attack me" Jhonny laughed.

The fairy was now jamed in between a glowing circle.

"I end my turn" Tea said wondering if the monster he had faced down was part of his plan.

Jhonny drew a card.

"Ha, prepare yourself to go out with me babe, I summon Witch of the Black Forest" a woman with dark skin and a green eye on her forehead appeared.

"Are you ready? I place my face down, up, to reveal Lady of Faith, next I'll play polymerization to fuse my Lady of Faith with Witch of the Black Forest to get...Musician King(1750/1500)!"

The three eyed witch and the spell caster disappeared into a spinning circle making Musician King, a man with blond spiky hair, holding a guitar in his hands.

"Musician King, Attack, use Guitar Blast on her fairy!" He screamed.

The rocker aimed his guitar and prepared to play it, a bunch of notes blasted from the guitar with a horrible sound, it blasted the fairy into tiny pixels.(1750/1400)

**Tea:7150LP / Johnny:4800LP**

"I end my turn sweet face" he said.

Tea drew a card.

She though about her stragedy, she didn't have any cards to help her in her hand, at least for now

"I place this card face down and put my Fire Sorcerer (10,00/15,00" in defense mode, I end my turn" Tea signed.

He drew a card.

"Babe, wanna give up now?" Johnny asked her nicely.

"You must be playing? No!" she yelled.

"Have it your way, Musician King attack her puny Sorcerer!" he said.

Musician King put his hand on the guitar strings and blasted notes to the sorcerer, causing it to break into little pixels.

"Next I play Monster Reborn" he placed the card on his disk and out the ground came Cannon Soldier.

"I bring back Cannon Soldier(1400/1300), and use his special effect, I sacrifice it so it can inflict 500 damage to you!" he said.

A red blast blasted form its cannon and hit Tea in the chest, she stepped back a bit at the damage it had done.

"Ow" she said.

"Sorry sweet face, I end my turn" He said

Tea drew a card.

_"Aha"_

"First I play the card, Monster Reborn, and bring back one of you monsters, Cannon Soldier, in defense mode" the monster appeared again from under the ground.

"I end my turn now" Tea said trying to hide her smile from telling him what was awaiting him.

"Alright then, I draw" He said drawing a card from his deck.

"I place a 2 cards face down and my Musician King, Attack her Cannon Soldier!" he yelled.

The rocker hit his strings on the guitar and the notes went at Cannon Soldier, just before a clear wall appeared...

"I activate my face down card, Mirror Force, this card destroys all your face up monsters, so say goodbye to your Musician King" Tea said as the King blasted into tiny pixels.

"NO!" Johnny yelled.

"I end my turn" Tea said with a smile on her face.

"Ugh you'll pay for that!" Johnny mumbled drawing a card.

"I activate my magic card, Chorus of Sanctuary" he said.

"This card increases all of the monsters defense points by 500 points" he said giving up hope of his date.

Tea's Soldier began to glow green for a sec. (1400/1800)

"I end my turn" he mumbled.

_"Hmm, whats he planing?" _he though.

"I draw!" Tea drew a card.

"YES! I sacrifice my Cannon Soldier for my beautiful Dark Magician Girl(2000/1700-2000/2200)!" she yelled as a girl with a blue and pink hat wearing a blue and pink outfit with a blue and pink wand appeared on the field.

"I end my turn" she said, she did that because she did not know if he had some kind of plan.

"What a smart move girl" the dark skin guy said drawing up a card.

"I end my turn" Johnny said knowing her next move.

"What!" Tea said in shock.

"I said I end my turn" Johnny repeated.

"OK then" Tea drew.

_"This duel is so over"_ she though looking at her card.

"I summon my Maha Vailo out here (1550/1400-1550/1900!" Tea yelled.

A spell caster with two blue wings and a long blue dress appeared from the spinning vortex above it.

"Now my Maha Vailo, attack using Black Storm!" Tea ordered.

The spell caster reached it's hands out and made a dark/black ball and aimed it at Jhonny's face down card and blasted it to the card causing a huge beam to go out.

The card revieled itself (Spirit of the Harp 800-2000-800-2500) a woman in a yellow rag appeared holding a harp with both hands.

"No!" Tea whined as her spell caster was turned into pixels, it was to weak to destroy his monster.

**Tea:6200LP / Johnny:4800LP**

"Meet my Spirit of the Harp" Jhonny said.

"So what, thats the only monster you have" Tea snapped.

"Yea but you cant destroy it now can you?" He said shutting her up.

"I place one card face down and end my turn" Tea said.

Johnny drew a card from his deck.

_"Ugh! noting!" _he though.

_"I have to scare her and pretend I have a plan"_

"I play a face down card and end my turn" Jhonny said.

Tea drew a card.

"Your done Johnny" Tea said in confidence.

"First I'll play my Gemini Elf in attack mode (19,00-900-19,00-14,00)" Tea said.

"Then I'll play this! Reigeki! The card destroys all you monsters on your field" Tea shouted and Johnny's Spirit of the Harp shattered into pixels.

"Now my Dark Magician Girl, Attack using Dark Magic Attack!" Tea continued.

The magician lifted her wand into the air and pointed it to Jhonny and out of it came a dark energy witch got bigger and blasted itself to Jhonny's chest making him drop to the floor.

**Tea:6200LP / Johnny:2800LP**

"Now my Gemini Elf, attack Johnny's life point's directly!" Tea said.

The two elf's holded hands and flew thords Jhonny, punching him in his chest.

**Tea:6200LP / Johnny:1900LP**

"Next turn your done Johnny, I end my turn" Tea said.

Johnny was getting up from the blows he took and drew a card slowly.

"I...play this card face down..." Johnny said.

"I end my turn".

Tea drew a card.

"Its gonna cost me but what the heck I play Premature Burial, this card allows me to get any monster from my graveyard and special summon it to the field, equipped with this card, but 1st I have to pay up 800LP" Tea said.

**Tea:5400LP / Johnny:1900LP**

"Now my Maha Vailo return" Tea said.

A hand appeared out the ground, Maha Vailo's hand became digging itself out and standing before Johnny.

"I activate my monsters special effect, when he's equipped with a card he gains a special 500 points (1550/1400-2050-1900), Now attack his face down card!"

Maha Vailo's hand expanded its arms out and blasted the dark energy to the face down monster, reveling it to be Turtle Tiger (1000-1500), Johnny though he was going to be safe by the addition 500 defense points. The card shattered to pieces.

"NO!" Jhonny shouted knowing the outcome of the duel.

"Yes! Now attack Dark Magician Girl! Tea yelled.

The magician waved her wand and aimed it at Johnny, blasting the black light to his chest causing him to fall to his knees.

**Tea:5400LP / Johnny:0LP**

The holograms disappeared and the duel was over.

"Yes I won!" she screamed.

Tea ran across to him and reached her hand out "Your locator card Johnny" she said.

He handed it to her and said "You whant to go out on a date with me still?" he begged.

"With you? No" she said and walked away, cheering that she had won her first Locator Card.

Johnny fell to the floor and began to whine as his "Prize" he could of won was walking away from him triumphant.

* * *

**Im sorry if the duel wasnt good enough but I did alot of searching to help their decks lol, I promise he duels going to become more interesting and explained more better, and i been calling Yuugi with two "U's" for now on It will be Yugi plzzz R+R**


	4. Rebirth of The Dino's

Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I been thinking a lot on this story so just give it time and it will turn out being good, in the last chp Tea beat Johnny Steps to get her second Locator Card. Well enough talking lol here's the new chp....

* * *

_6:00 P.M (Near Park)_

Yugi was walking looking around for who he could duel with when a giant screen T.V went on from a building nearby, everybody looked up and Kiaba's head was on it and he began to talk...

"Well the Battle City Tournament has started already, I decided to make this tournament a little better so from this point on once you beat your opponent in a duel, the looser has to give up their rarest card, hopefully this will spice things up a bit" and his head was gone, the screen had turned off and everyone began to cheer at the news.

_"Kiaba and his tournament"_Yugi though.

* * *

_6:13 (Center of City)_

_"Who can I duel? How bout him? Na he looks to easy"_ Joey though also looking for someone to duel.

"Hey Joey!" a males voice was heard.

Joey turned around and saw a guy with blue jeans and a black with White-T on and a duel disk on his left arm the inside holding a girl's hand.

The girl had hair with the mixed colors of red and brown she was wearing blue jeans with a blood red shirt on she was smiling at Joey.

"Tristan, sis!" Joey yelled and ran to them.

Joey handshake Tristan and gave him a hug and for the his sister, Serenity, he hugged her and kissed her cheeks.

"Sis, it's been so long, how you been? Tristan treating you well?" Joey joked and looked into his sisters eyes very deep not believing she was actually before him.

"What's in the bag?" Joey asked her noticing a medium size bag she had on her back.

"It's a surprise" Serenity said and looked at Tristan.

Tristan and Serenity had been dating ever since the ending of last years Tournament, they both moved twenty minutes away, Joey had a problem with this because he didn't want her gone from his side but Tristan said he would protect her at all causes and that he did.

"Your in this Tournament man? But I thought you didn't know how to duel that very well" Joey said.

"Yea well I learned over the year and now I'ma try and win this thing" He replied "How many Locator Cards you have?" he questioned.

"One" Joey was embarrassed.

"Ha I have two already" Tristan said in confidence.

"Yea he beat this girl near the Cafe place" Serenity said.

"Well want to duel me for one of dose Cards?" Joey asked.

"Uh how bout we just wait for the finals" Tristan said rubbing the back of his head, he was a little worried of facing his blond friend.

"Have you talked to Yugi?" Tristan asked.

"Yea, I was with him earlier, he's also in this Tournament" Joey explained "So is Tea".

"Tea?! Wow dude I didn't think she would enter this" Tristan replied in shock.

"Cant wait to see her in action" Serenity said.

"Man I need to find someone to duel with..." Joey said looking around.

* * *

_Near The Shore..._

"Where can we look for a good duelist?" asked the blond male.

"Lets go to the center of the city after all, this is Battle City, theirs bound to be a good duelist somewhere" Said the pink haired girl.

"Yea I think that's a good place to go" Said the blond female.

"I guess your right, lets go" the blond male said and he and his friend's began to walk tors the center of Battle City.

* * *

_Back in the center of the City..._

"You know _anyone _can enter this Tournament right?" Tristan asked Joey.

"Yea I know, so I have to prepare for the hardest duelist..." Joey was cut off....

"Hey Wheeler!" someone shouted.

The three turned around to find a guy teen with brown hair and a little purple piece on the front with a red hat on, his shirt was black with the lettering "Rex" on it and his black jeans were ripped at the ankles.

"Oh boy, not you again" Joey said in anger.

"Who is he?" asked Serenity.

"I'm Rex Raptor, the dinosaur deck duelist little girl" Rex said with a grin on his face.

Tristan spotted Rex's duel disk and replied "Your in this Tournament?".

"What dose it look like to you?" Rex said showing them his duel disk.

"Your going to pay for beating me out last years Tournament, that's why I'm challenging you to a rematch" Rex pointed to Joey.

"Just shut him up Joey" Tristan said.

"Yea he's a real pain from what I can tell" Serenity said.

"Alright then Rex, I accept your challenge, and once I beat you, it's going to be just like last year!" Joey said and activated his duel disk, his cards were already in his disk and his life points went up to 8000.

"Yea, we'll see who gets kicked out, I only have one Locator Card so I'll bet it" Rex said as he activated his duel disk and the numbers whent to 8000, his card were aswell in his disk.

"I have one also, so whoever looses, is out permanently" Joey explained.

"DUEL!" both of them shouted.

Rex: 8000LP / Joey: 8000LP

Tristan and Serenity stood back and watched the duel.

"I'll start off Dino-breath" Joey said and drew a card.

"Whatever" Rex smirked.

"I summon Blue Flame Swordsman!" Joey shouted.

A man wielding a blue sword with blue armor on ready to attack appeared in front of him (1800/1600).

I end my turn" Joey said.

Rex drew a card and smiled "Hm, I summon Sabersaurus in attack mode(1900/500), now attack his Blue Flame Swordsman!" he ordered and the red dinosaur ran its sharp horns at the Swordsman and shattered him to pixels.

Rex:8000LP / Joey: 7900LP

"I end my turn" Rex replied.

"You activated my Swordsman effect, come forth, Flame Swordsman" Joey said as he summoned a card on his disk.

A man familiar to Blue Flame Swordsman appeared but all the blue was changed to red and his swords orange.

Joey drew a card.

"I sacrifice my Swordsman to summon....Cyber-Tech Alligator (2500/1600)!" Joey shouted, the Swordsman disappeared above and a green alligator mixed in with a machine and large red wings appeared in its place.

Rex gasped.

"Now my Alligator, attack his Sabersaurus!" Joey ordered.

The alligator began flying tors the dinosaur and punched it in the head with its mighty fist and blasted it to pixels.

Rex: 7400LP / Joey:7900LP

"Darn" Rex muttered.

"I end my turn" Joey replied.

Rex drew a card.

"I summon one monster faced down and I also place one card face down, I end my turn" Rex said.

Joey drew a card.

"Alright then, I place one card face down, now my Alligator, attack his face down monster!" Joey said and the alligator flew over and punched the face down card into pixels reveling itself(Babycerasaurus 500/500).

"You activated my dino's special ability, when Babycerasurus is destryed I can special summon a level 4 dinosour on the field, I choose BlackStego (1200/2000)".

"Big deal, I end my turn" Joey replied.

Rex drew.

Rex's eyes almost blew out of his head when he saw the card he was holding, Tristan and Joey knew it was bad.

"I tribute my Black Stego for my spell card Big Evolution Pill, by tributing one dinosaur monster on my field, this card lets me summon any Dinosaur-Type Monsters without Tributing any monsters for three turns, so with that I summon Ultimate Tyranno (3000/2200)".

A dark dinosaur appeared with big yellow claws and spikes down his back, he looked serious and snarled as it was summoned.

"Now Ultimate Tyranno, attack his alligator!" Rex yelled and the Tyranno ran across the field and clawed the alligator across its chest, shattering to pieces.

Rex: 7400LP / Joey:7400LP

"Were even, for now, I end my turn" Rex muttered.

Joey looked worried_ "Man with that spell of his what can I do?"._

"I place another card face down and summon my Axe Raider (1700/1150) in defense mode and that will due" Joey said.

A man holding a axe appeared wearing armor on his chest and head and knelt down in front of Joey.

Rex drew.

"I summon Hydrogeddon (1600/1000) in attack mode" Rex replied and a beast made of brown water appeared on the field.

"Now my Ultimate Tyranno, attack his Axe Raider.." As The monster was about to shred Joey's monster, Joey yelled out...

"I activate my Scapegoat 0/0x4!" the face down card reveled itself and four colored small goats appeared.

"Ugh, well attack the blue one!" Rex was mad after that move, Ultimate Tyranno ran to the blue goat and slashed it from existence.

"I dont loose any life points" Joey rubbed it in his face.

" Hydrogeddon attack his red goat!" Rex ignored his comment.

The water creature blasted water from its mouth to the goat and blasted it away into pixels.

"I end my turn" Rex said.

Joey drew.

"Hm you know what Rex?" Joey played.

"What Wheeler?" Rex said with anger.

"Your going to loose!" Joey said and Tristan and Serenity began to laugh.

"Just shut up and go!" Rex ordered.

"Picky picky, I attack your Hydrogeddon with my Axe Raider" Axe raider stood up and walked jumped up and landed in front of Hydrogeddon, then it grabbed it's axe and did a smooth swish and destroyed it into pixels.

Rex: 7300LP / Joey:7400LP

"I end my turn" Joey said.

Rex drew.

_"Hm this clown doesn't know what he's up against" _he though.

"I play Mystical Space Typhoon and destroy your Scapegoat!" Rex said and a storm started up and blew away the card Scapegoat.

"Next I play my field card Jurrassic World" the field started growing trees and mountains and grass.

"Whats going on?" Serenity said a little scared.

"Oh it's just a field card" Tristan said.

"This card allows all face-up Dinosaur-Type monsters gain 300 ATK and DEF on the field, so look at my Ultimate Tyranno get more powerful (3000/2200-3300/2500), now attack his Axe Raider!" The dinosaur ran to Axe Raider and clawed him in the chest, the warrior groaned as it dissolved into pixels.

Rex: 7300LP / Joey:5800LP

"You still think you going to win? I end my turn" Rex chuckled.

Joey drew.

"I still think I'm going to win Dino-breath, just look, I summon Copy Cat (0/0), when this card is summon it allows me to pick on of your monsters, then the number of attack points your monster has are copied to my monster so I pick your Ultimate Tyranno" Copy Cat began to glow pink, (Copy Cat (0/0-3300/2500).

"Now I play this, Raigeki!" Joey placed the card down on his disk and dark clouds began to form, all of a sudden a bolt of lightning smashed Rex's Ultimate Tyranno into pixels.

"NO! What have you done!?" Rex yelled out.

"Raigiki destroys all of your monsters, but it ain't over, I play Monster Reborn!" Joey said and the card began to glow high in the air.

"Come forth Ultimate Tyranno (3000/2200)" yelled Joey and a dark dinosaur appeared with yellow claws with spikes down its back once again.

Rex was in awe as he saw his monster appear on Joey's side of the field.

"Now attack my Copy Cat!" Joey ordered and Copy Cat moved its arm forward and the mirror it was holding aimed at Rex, it shot a beam of light at him witch caused him to go dropping to the floor.

Rex: 4000LP / Joey:5800LP

"Its not over yet, Ultimate Tyranno, attack him directly!" Joey yelled and the Dino began to run tors him and slashed him in his chest.

"Ow!" Rex yelled.

Rex: 1000LP / Joey: 5800LP

"I end my turn but on my next turn, your finished" Joey said.

"Go Joey!" Serenity cheered.

"That's right man eliminate his but from this Tournament again!" Tristan yelled.

Big Evolution Pill was destroyed into pixels.

Rex drew a card very slowly regaining his strenght.

"I...discard a card to the graveyard to play Lightning Vortex" Rex said and another dark cloud appeared, it then struck both of Joey's monster to pixels.

"No!" Joey yelled and Tristan and Serenity gasped.

Rex was back to normal in seconds and placed a card on his disk.

"I play Monster Reborn, to get back the card I just discarded, Super Conductor Tyranno and thanks to my Jurrassic World, my Dino gets a extra 300 ATK points (3300/1400-3600-1700)" Rex replied.

Joey covered himself knowing what was about to happen.

"Attack him directly my mighty beast!" Rex yelled and Super Conductor Tyranno whip lashed a bolt of lightning at Joey causing him to fall back.

Rex: 1000LP / Joey: 2200LP

"Joey!" Serenity cried.

"C'mon man get up!" Tristan yelled.

Rex laughed evilly at the damage he had caused but stopped when he saw Joey moving.

"Huh?" Rex asked.

Joey got to his feet, stumbling and smiled at Rex.

"Well you took some attack, I end my turn" Rex said.

Joey drew hoping this would be the card to finish Rex off for good.

_"NO!" _Joey yelled in his head at the card he was holding, a Baby Dragon.

He looked at his hand and saw he had the three special cards to summon a great powerful monster.

"Ah ha! Are you ready Dino-breath? Cause after this you wont be, I play Polymerization and fuse my Time Wizard and Baby Dragon together to form my Thousand Dragon and thanks to your field card he gets a 300 ATK point boost (2400/2000-2700/2300)" Joey explained.

A brown dragon with large wings appered and it puffed as it saw Rex.

"And? It's still not strong enough to compete with my Super Conductor Tyranno " Rex replied.

"No but wait, I play Riryoku, this card allows me to take half of your monsters attack points and add them to mine" Joey said with a smile on his face. Super Conductor Tyranno (3600/1700-1800/1700) began to loose attack points and Thousand Dragon (2700/2300-4500/2300) began to glow.

"Now my Thousand Dragon end this duel now, attack his monster!" Joey yelled and Thousand Dragon blew out fire from his mouth and it hit Rex's Super Conductor Tyranno destrying it to pixels and taking Rex's life points away.

The holograms disappeared.

Rex: 0LP / Joey: 2200LP

Rex fell to his knees and whispered "I lost...again", he was confused and in shock.

"Alright!" yelled Tristan "Way da go man!".

"Thats my big brother" Serenity said.

"No sweat you guys" Joey joked and looked over at Rex.

He walked over to him and knelt down in front of him.

"Rex?" he asked.

No answer.

"C'mon man, don't be bummed out, it's just a tournament" Joey said.

Rex looked up at him "Just a tournament? Just a tournament!" he yelled "I worked hard on that deck just to loose to you again!".

"Look, you dueled your best and you had some neat cards, get up" Joey extended his arm out.

Rex looked at him confused then grabbed his hand and stood up from the floor.

"You alright?" Joey asked.

"I guess, sure" Rex said wiping away the tears so they wouldn't see.

"Now you owe me something" Joey reminded him.

Rex remembered "Oh yea here ya go" he took his only locator card out his pocket and looked trough his deck for his rearrest card.

Joey took the Locator Card and Rex's card and looked at them "Wow your Super Conductor Tyranno, this card is going in my deck for this great duel we had" Joey said and slid the card in his deck.

"Well then I guess I'll see ya later, bye guys" Rex said, he put his hands in his pocket, turned around and walked away.

"C'ya" Joey said.

"Yes! Two Locator Cards, six to go" Joey said showing off.

"Hopefully we will be in the Finals" Tristan said.

"Yea let's go find our next duelist" Joey said and all three of them began to walk.

* * *

Well their was my chp I really think it was good lol , Joey beat and eliminated Rex from this tournament, who will be their next opponents? Find out soon...plz R+R


	5. Wet Situation's

Note: Recap of last chp: Kiaba announced that the losers of duel's have to give up not their Locator Card's but as well their rarest card, Joey met Tristan and his sis, Serenity again since one year ago, also another familiar face was introduced, Rex Raptor, he challenged Joey to a duel for kicking him out the Battle City Tournament a year ago, he lost...and was again kicked out the tournament. In this chapter we'll see someone compete in a duel...a very _blond _duelist....lol enough talking....

* * *

_Near the shore..._

"The shore is so beautiful, don't you think?" asked the pink haired girl.

"Yea, it is.." replied the blond female.

"Hey you!" someone yelled.

The three friends turned around to find a man wearing a blue and white shirt with white shorts, with blue headband on his head, he had a duel disk on his arm.

"Hey, I know you, your Mako Tsunami, nice to meet ya" The blond male said with a smile on your face.

The two girls looked at each other in confusing.

"What!? Is it really you?..." Mako said in shock.

"Uh.." The blond said.

"Your Naruto Uzumaki!" yelled Mako.

"That's me.." Naruto said rubbing his head.

"And your his two friends, Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno" Mako continued.

"How do you know us?" Asked Ino.

"I been down in Japan and you three saved a group of people from a falling tree, I happen to be one of the people in the group so I was impressed by your powers and asked for your names, I was planing to say thank you but never got the chance, so thank you" Mako said and bowed down to them.

"Uh..It's no problem...now we have to g..." Naruto was cut off by Mako.

"Would you duel me? It will a duel I will never forget" Mako said with great honor.

Naruto looked at Ino and Sakura, both shrugged their shoulders.

"Sure why not" Naruto said.

"Really!? Alright then" Make said and activated his duel disk, the counter went up to 8000 and placed his deck in it.

"You better belive it!" Naruto said and activated his duel disk, the counter whent up to 8000, his desk was in it already.

"DUEL!" Both males said in union and drew 5 cards

Mako: 8000LP / Naruto: 8000LP

"I'll let you start off" Mako said.

Naruto drew a card.

"I summon Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke (1800/1000)" Naruto said slapping the card down on his disk.

"I end my turn" He said.

Mako drew a card.

"I summom Tribe-Infecting Virus (1600/1000)!" Mako said and 3 oddly blue fish appeared.

"I activate my monsters special effect, it allows me by discarding one card from my hand to declare 1 type of monster then destroy all the monsters on the field that are the same type, so I choose...Light monsters, say goodbye to your Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke" Mako said and waved his Ninja away and it disappeared into black smoke.

"Oh boy.." Naruto replied.

"I attack you directly with Tribe-Infecting Virus!" Mako said.

The three fish opened their mouths and out came out a blast of water that hit Naruto in the chest.

Mako: 8000LP / Naruto: 6400LP

"Your turn" Mako replied.

Naruto drew.

"I summon my Strike Ninja (1700/1200), attack his Tribe-Infecting Virus!" Naruto ordered and his Ninja holding two small knives cut the three fishes into pieces. "I end my turn".

Mako: 7900LP / Naruto: 6400LP

Mako drew a card.

"Hmm, I play, Umi!" Mako yelled and the shore's water spilled out onto the field.

"Ah!" Both Ino and Sakura yelled as the water reached their knees.

"This card gives all my Fish, Sea Searpent, Thunder and Aqua type monsters by 200 ATK/DEF points, but that's not all I summon Amphibious Bugroth MK-3 (1500/1300-1700/1500) as long as Umi is on the field, this card can attack you directly!" Mako said as a robotic figure appeared with two water tanks on its back.

"Attack him directly!" Mako ordered and the machine fired a blast of water at the blond teen.

"I place one card down and end my turn" Mako said and a vertical face down card appeared.

Mako: 7900LP / Naruto: 4700LP

"Ugh" Naruto grunted as he recovered from the blast.

"My move" he added as he drew a card.

"I play Premature Burial, I pay 800LP to bring back a monster from my graveyard so say hello to my Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke" Naruto said and the Ninja appeared from the black hole.

"Now my Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke, attack his Amphibious Bugroth MK-3!" Naruto yelled and the Ninja flew over to his machine and seconds before the Ninja stabbed him, a portal appeared.

"What the?" Naruto asked.

"I activated my Negate Attack, witch end's your Battle Phase" Mako laughed.

"Wanna play dose games? Ok then, I to play one card face down and end my turn" Naruto said and a vertical card appeared on his side.

Mako drew.

"Attack him directly my monster!" The fish boy said and the machine fired the blast of water at Naruto.

Naruto was soaked from all the water.

Mako: 7900LP / Naruto: 3000LP

"I summon Mermaid Knight (1500/700-1700/900), and end my turn" Mako said and a Knight wielding a sword and a shield with long purple hair and a fish tail appeared before him.

Naruto drew a card a little worry he might loose this duel to Mako.

"Yes! I sacrifice my Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke and my Strike Ninja to summon...Mobius The Frost Monarch (2400/1000)!" Naruto said and a vortex appeared above his monsters and they floated into it, out came a shining warrior with blue/white armour with a long blue cape ready to attack.

"And thanks to your Umi, he gains a exta 200ATK points".

Mobius The Frost Monarch (2400/1000-2600/1200)

"Now just in case you have something to stop me I play this, Mystical Space Typhoon" Naruto said and activated his face down and a storm began above them and blew away Mako's face down card.

"No!" Mako whined.

"Now my Monarch, attack his Amphibious Bugroth MK-3!" Naruto replied.

The warrior punched the machine in the stomach and shattered it to pieces.

Mako: 7200LP / Naruto: 3000LP

"I end my turn" Naruto said.

"Great move" Mako said as he drew a card.

_"This will come in help!" _he thought to himself.

"I summon Unshaven Angler in defense mode (1500/1600-1700/1800), and switch my Mermaid Knight to defense mode, and end my turn" Mako said.

Naruto drew a card.

_"No monsters, dam" _he though as well.

"Attack my Monarch, his Mermaid Knight!" Naruto said and his warrior punched the mermaid in the gut blasting it to pixels.

Mako: 6300LP / Naruto: 3000LP

"I end my turn" Naruto said and Mako drew.

"Ha, just what I wanted you to do, I now use my monsters effect, I can treat this monster for two monsters to sacrifice a Water monster" Mako said as he sent the card to the graveyard.

"Mhmm?" Naruto said.

"I summon Levia-Dragon - Daedalus(2600/1500-2800/1700)!" Mako said as a long blue dragon appeared under the water with a green emerol on its for head.

"Attack his Mobius The Frost Monarch!" Mako ordered and the dragon swooshed its body over to the warrior and blasted water from its mouth and shattered it to pixels.

Mako: 6300LP / Naruto: 2800LP

"I end my turn" Mako grunted.

Naruto drew.

"I play Hinotama, this card inflict 500 points of damage to you" Naruto said and fire balls fell from the sky and landed on Mako.

Mako: 5800LP / Naruto: 2800LP

"Now...you may have thought you were going to win Mako, but your wrong!" Naruto yelled and activated a card on the field.

"I activate Change of Hearts" Naruto said and a little girl holding a half light and half dark heart appeared with half a dark wing and half a light wing.

"I'm guessing you know what this card do, so come to me Levia-Dragon - Daedalus (2600/1500-2800/1700)" Naruto said extending his arm out "I play Malevolent Nuzzler, this card gives my monster a special 700ATK points" Naruto explained and his dragon began to glow.

Levia-Dragon - Daedalus (2600/1500-2800/1700-3500/1700)

"I also summon Goe Goe The Gallant Ninja (1500/1000) in attack mode" and a Ninja with red/yellow uniform appeared also holding a shaft, winking at Mako.

_"No! I have nothing"_Mako though.

"Alright!" Sakura cheered.

"Attack Mako directly!" Ordered the blond male and the dragon shot a blast of water from its mouth to Mako, sending him drowning in the water.

Mako: 2300LP / Naruto: 2800LP

Mako got up from his blow and tried to dry off.

"Now my Ninja, attack his Life Points directly!" Naruto said and the Ninja holding a long shaft swung at Mako and hit him on the chest.

Mako: 800LP / Naruto: 2800LP

"Only 800LP, I don't think your odds are as good" said a confident Naruto.

"Don't...worry my monster returns to me after your done" Mako said holding his chest.

"Oh! I forgto!" Naruto said in shock.

_Quickly...._

"I place a face down card and end my turn" Naruto said trying to not show the evil in his face.

Mako drew and the dragon appeared on his side of the field.

_"Rats!"_

Mako was holding the most weakest hand yet, all he had was four magic cards that were useless at this point.

"I attack your Ninja" Mako said simply and pointed at Naruto's Ninja.

The dragon fired water from its mouth and as soon as it hit the Ninja a card flipped up.

"Go Mirror Wall!" Naruto yelled and a glass shield appeared in front of his Ninja.

The dragon stood in its place and it shattered to pixels.

"NOOO!" Mako whined seeing his most powerful monster destroyed.

_"I HAVE NOTHING TO PROTECT MYSELF, I'M DONE!"_Mako though.

The fisherman fell to his knees in the water "I end my turn" Mako mummbled.

"Alright then Goe Goe The Gallant Ninja, attack him directly and end this!" Naruto said and the Ninja hit Mako in the chest once again sending his LP pluming to 0.

Mako: 0LP / Naruto: 2800LP

The water whent back into the shore and the holograms disappeared.

"Yeay he won!" shouted Ino and ran to hug him.

"Congrats Naru-Kun" Sakura said.

"Let's go get my prize" Naruto said.

"Congratulation, you have beaten me fare and square, here take these" Mako said getting off the floor and handing him a Locator Card and his Levia-Dragon - Daedalus.

"It was a pleasure dueling you" Mako added.

"Same here" Naruto said.

"Hope you go far" Mako replied.

"Thanks bye" Naruto said and the three friends were gone.

"Whoa? Just like Ninjas" Mako joked.

* * *

"There here Master" a cloaked figure said entering a room.

"Good" the other cloaked man said sitting on a thrown.

"Should I go to step 2?" the man asked.

"No, I'll tell you when to go, for now on just keep a look out" The Master said.

"Yes Master" replied the man.

* * *

Well their you have it folks, Naruto beat Mako in a duel and now has a sweet card in his deck and has 2 LC...but who is This "Master"?.....find out later in the story.....plzzz R+R.....and tell me who would you like to see duel, like hearing your thoughs.


	6. Fighting for Yugi's Heart

Note: Recap of last chp: 3 New guest arrived in the tournament, Naruto, Ino, and Sakura. Mako was once saved in Naruto's village and wanted to thank him for it, he never got the chance so when he spotted him, he dueled him and lost using his Ocean Deck, keep reading to find out what happens lol....

* * *

_**The Shore...10:34 a.m**_

_"Why must I always lose?"_Mako thought to himself after losing to Naruto.

"Why!" He yelled out in frustration.

"Just once, would I like to win a duel, once!" Mako yelled trowing his duel disk to the floor and fell to his knees.

"Get up off the floor" A male's voice said.

"Huh, who are you?" Asked Mako looking up at the cloaked person.

"You'll soon find out, I heard your tired of losing all the time, am I right?" He said.

"Yea, why dose it matter?" Mako asked.

"Come with me and you'll beat many duelist, and forget of all the loses" The man persuaded.

"Do I have a choice?" Mako said.

"Well, you could stay here and be a sorry duelist, or come with me and I'll make you the best" The cloaked man said and extended his arm out.

Mako looked away for a minute _"Do I have a choice?" _and grabbed his hand.

"Alright then, I'll go with you" Mako said.

"Good choice" the man said and black energy surrounded his body...

* * *

_**Dark Room....10:46 a.m**_

"Master, we have Mako Tsunami" A cloaked man said.

"Good, you know what to do don't cha?" asked the shadow in the chair.

"Yes" The man said and left the room.

_"Soon I'll be ready, but for now let's cause some trouble around Battle City"_The man though and began laughing evily.

* * *

**_Near The Battle City Park....11:00 a.m_**

"Ugh, I need to find a duelist and quick!" Yugi though.

"Yugi!" a girls voice yelled.

Yugi turned around to find a blond girl about his height, she had two pony tails, light blue sweater and a blue skirt with white leggings, and small round glasses on her face with a duel disk on her arm.

"Oh!" were the only thing he said as the young girl hugged his breath away.

"Oh Yugi! It's really you! It's been so long!" She said not letting go.

"Ye..yea...nice to see you to Rebecca" Yugi mumbled.

"Havn't seen you since like forever" Rebecca joked.

"Hello Yugi nice to see you again" a old man behind Rebecca wearing a light brown suite with a red bow tie and a friendly smile said.

"Oh hey there Professor Hawkins" Yugi waved at him.

"OK Rebecca let go of him ,he's loosing air" Hawkins joked.

She didn't let go and Yugi struggled to get free.

"Yugi!" another females voice shouted.

_"Oh no.."_Yugi though at who could this person be.

He looked over to see his brunette friend.

"Oh..hey Tea!" Yugi yelled.

Tea looked over at the girl that was hugging him and grinned.

"Get of him" Tea ordered.

The blond girl let go to see who it was.

She rolled her eyes at the sight, Rebecca always hated Tea's jealousy that she had when she got close to Yugi.

"Oh, hey Tea" She said.

"Hey Rebecca, Professor Hawkins" Tea said and hand shacked the Professor.

Yugi asked "So how are you two ladies doing in the Tournament?" Yugi asked.

"I won my first Locator Card" Tea said.

"Oh and who you dueled?" he asked.

"Johnny Steps" Tea said with anger remembering him.

"That's nothing, I've got four Locator Cards" Rebecca said interrupting them.

Tea was about to respond to her when Yugi stepped in.

"By the way, what brings you and your Grandfather here?" He asked.

"Well we heard this Tournament could have participant's from around the world, so why not give it another shot" Rebecca said.

"Yugi!" yet again another voce was heard.

_"NOT AGAIN!"_Yugi was angry from hearing his name get yelled.

A woman with a yellow dress, two pink balls on her head and two black pony tails hanging from the side of her head wearing a duel disk on her arm swooshed down and kissed Yugi on the cheek.

"VIVIAN WONG!!" Yelled out Tea and Rebecca.

"I see you two are surprised to see me" Vivian said with a evil smile on her face.

"Hey Yugi, Remember me? I came all the way over here to find you" She explained.

"Oh, how you been?" Yugi asked putting one of his hands behind his head.

"Goo.." Vivian was cut off.

"That's it" Rebecca said and activated her duel disk.

"I challenge you to a duel" Rebecca continued.

Vivian turned to her and smiled again.

"Are you sure kid? My deck isn't how it used to be" Vivian said taking her deck out.

"Don't worry, just like The Grand Championship, your going to lose" Rebecca said and was ready.

"Whatever kid" the woman said and placed her deck in her disk, thus activating it.

"Not so fast" Tea said.

"Huh?" both females wondered.

"I want in on this to" Tea said activating her disk.

"Alright then, it's going to be easier to wipe the floor with both of you" Vivian spat.

"What?" Yugi questioned and his Millennium puzzle around his neck began to glow a little.

_"Yami?" Yugi asked._

_"Yes?" the spirit said._

_"Can you believe this, Tea is actually going to duel" Yugi said._

_"Well she has learned a lot from watching you duel so many times threw out the years" Yami said._

_"Your right, we'll have to see what happens" Yugi said and he and Yami watched._

"Now the rules are the first person whose Life Point's reach 0 loses and the person that caused it Win's the whole duel and the loser's strongest monster and Locator Cards" Vivian explained.

"How many Locator Cards are we putting up?" Rebecca asked.

"How many do you have?" Vivian asked.

"Four" Rebecca said.

"How bout you?" She asked.

"I have four as well, and you little girl?" Vivian asked pointing at Tea.

"Uh, two" Tea said and sticked out the two Locator Cards.

"Alright then, we'll bet two Locator Cards" Vivian said.

"OK" Rebecca answered.

_"If I loose this duel, I'm out this Tournament"_ Tea though to herself.

"OK" Tea said.

"I'll go first, then you and then Tea" Vivian added.

Professor Hawkins and Yugi moved back.

"LETS DUEL!" the three females yelled.

Vivian: 8000LP / Rebecca: 8000LP / Tea: 8000LP

The girls drew up to five cards and Vivian said "No one can attack their first turn".

"I play Master Kyonshee (1750/1000)" Vivian said and a man with sharp nails and a little rag covering his face appeared wielding a sword.

"I end my turn" She said.

Rebecca drew.

"I summon Ruby Dragon (1600/1200) and end my turn" Rebecca said and a red dragon appeared roaring.

Tea drew.

"I summon a monster face down, and that will do it" Tea said and a horizontal card appeared faced down.

Vivian drew.

_"Nothing"_ She thought _"At least for now"._

"Attack Tea's face down monster!" Vivian ordered and the man placed his sword up and sliced the face down card reveling it to be Maha Vialo.

Tea stood guard.

"I play two cards face down and end my turn" Vivian said and two face down cards appeared.

Rebecca drew.

"I summon Cure Mermaid (1500/800), attack Tea directly!" Rebecca said as she pointed to her.

Vivian: 8000LP / Rebecca: 8000LP / Tea: 6500LP

Tea grabbed her chest as the pain from the Mermaids attack began to hurt.

"Sorry Tea buuuut....attack my Ruby Dragon (1600/1200)!" Rebecca yelled and her red ragon blasted fire from its mouth and burned Tea a bit.

Vivian: 8000LP / Rebecca: 8000LP / Tea: 4900LP

_"Oh my god, I'm down to almost half my life points!"_ Tea yelled in her head.

"My move" Tea said as she drew a card.

"I summon Ancient Elf (1450/1200) in defense mode" Tea said slapping the card down.

"I play a card face down and end my turn" Tea said, _"I got to do something or else..."._

"Yes, are you girls ready, I summon Kung-Fu Nyan Nyan (1700/1000) to the field" Vivian smiled.

Tea guessed she was going to attack her.

"Attack her directly Kung-Fu Nyan Nyan!" Vivian pointed at Rebecca.

"Not so fast I activate Gravity Bind" Rebecca said as one of her face down cards flip and a ball of energy appeared.

Kung-Fu Nyan Nyan stopped the attack and stood in place.

"Now all level four monsters and up cant attack" Rebecca explained.

"Hm, OK then I'll end my turn" Vivian said acting like she was disappointed, because in her head she had a plan.

Rebecca drew.

"Now Cure Mermaids effect kiks in, as long as this card remains on the field, I gain 800LP" Rebecca said and she began to glow.

Vivian: 8000LP / Rebecca: 8800LP / Tea: 4900LP

"I summon Fire Princess (1300/1500), and end my turn" Rebecca said.

Tea drew.

"I play Pot of Greed" Tea said and a green jar with a smirk on its face appeared.

Tea drew two more cards and discarded three.

"I place a monster face down and that will do it" Tea said and a horizontal card appeared face down.

Vivian drew.

"Well I don't wanna waste my time any longer, I got a Final to catch, I activate Mystical Space Typhoon and destroy your Gravity Bind!" Vivian yelled as a stormed blew away the trap card.

"Then I play Mystic Eruption " Vivian snickered "This card makes you lose 1000LP for the trap card you just lost".

Vivian: 8000LP / Rebecca: 7800LP / Tea: 4900LP

"Now..." Vivian muttered.

"I think your well aware of this card...Luminous Cloud!" Vivian yelled.

"By tributing my Kung-Fu Nyan Nyan and Master Kyonshee, I can play...Dragon Lady (2500/2100)!" Vivian continued as the two monster disappeared and a lady with short red hair, wearing dark green pants weailding a sword appeared.

"Now your in trouble, attack my Dragon lady, her Fire Princess" She ordered.

"I knew you would try something like that so here, activate Mirror Force!" Rebecca reveled her glass wall and Dragon lady smashed into pixels.

"No!" Vivian shouted.

"Looks like you only had it in play for a couple of seconds, to bad" Rebecca teased.

"I..end my turn" She said.

Rebecca drew.

"I gain 800LP again thanks to my Mermaid's effect" Rebecca said.

Vivian: 8000LP / Rebecca: 8600LP / Tea: 4900LP

"But thats not the only effect about to happen, my Fire Princess effect it every time I gain LP, my opponent loses 500LP, or should I say opponent's" Rebecca looked at Tea.

Vivian: 7500LP / Rebecca: 8600LP / Tea: 4400LP

"Now my Fire Princess (1300/1500) attack her directly!" Rebecca shouted and the Princess hit Vivian with a blast of fire.

Vivian: 6200LP / Rebecca: 8600LP / Tea: 4400LP

"Go Cure Mermaid (1500/800) attack her as well!" Rebecca shouted and the Mermaid slapped her with her mighty tail.

Vivian: 4700LP / Rebecca: 8600LP / Tea: 4400LP

"And last but not least, go my Ruby Dragon (1600/1200)!" The blond girl said.

Vivian: 3100LP / Rebecca: 8600LP / Tea: 4400LP

Vivian fell to her knees from the three blows she taken.

"I place a card face down and end my turn" Rebecca said with triumph.

_"Uhhhh....I dont think they know I'm in this duel"_ Tea though as she drew a card.

_"So how you think of the duel so far?" Yugi asked._

_"Quite interesting, but Tea hasnt show anything out of her deck yet, Rebecca and Vivian are to caught up fighting over you that they don't remember Tea, this may come to a advantage for her" Yami said._

_"Yes it will..." Yugi said._

"I flip my monster, Fire Sorcerer (1000/1500), and activate its special ability" Tea said as a young girl with a angered face look and black clothing appeared.

"By removing two cards from my hand I can inflict 800 points of damage to both of you" Tea explained and Rebecca and Vivian got fire balls thrown at them.

Vivian: 2300LP / Rebecca: 7800LP / Tea: 4400LP

"Say goodbye to my Ancient Elf, as I'm sacrificing it to bring out my Dark Magician Girl (2000/1700)" Tea said as she placed the card on her disk and a blond female with blue and pink clothing appeared holding a blue and pink wand, she winked at Rebecca.

"Attack Vivian directly!" Tea ordered and the female waved her wand and blasted black energy from it to Vivians chest.

Vivian: 300LP / Rebecca: 7800LP / Tea: 4400LP

"So close to wining" Tea said.

Vivian drew.

"I play Swords of Revealing Light, this cards stops both you idiots from attacking me for three whole turns" Vivian snarled.

"I...I..play Dark Hole..." Vivian said with half a smile on her face.

The floor beneath the monsters became black and all the monsters were sucked in and destroyed.

"WHAT!" Rebecca ans Tea yelled in union.

"Now whatch...you two will regrets your attacks, I end my turn" Vivian threatened.

Rebecca drew.

"I summon Witch of the Black Forest (1100/1200) in attack mode and end my turn" Rebecca said and a woman with a long black dress appeared with a third green eye on her for head.

Tea drew.

"I summon Gemini Elf (1900/900) and end my turn" Tea said.

Turn 1....

Vivian drew.

"Perfect! I play Monster Reborn to get back my Dark Lady (2500/2100)!" Vivian yelled and the lady appeared from the ground wielding the sword.

"I activate Megamorph!" Vivian yelled and a stone appeared next to Dragon lady.

"Since my life points are lower then both of yours, my monsters ATK points are doubled!" Vivian laughed.

Dark Lady (2500/2100-5000-2100)

"I also activate Giant Trunade! Returning both of your Magic/Trap cards to your hand" Vivian explained.

Tea and Rebecca got back their cards.

"I could win this entire duel now by blasting away your pathetic monster Tea, but what fun would it be if Rebecca stays in this Tournament, so I attack your monster Rebecca! Vivian ordered and her Dragon Lady sliced Rebeccas Witch of the Black Forest (1100/1200) into pixels and she was sent to the floor.

Vivian: 300LP / Rebecca: 3900LP / Tea: 4400LP

"Next turn its over" Vivian warned.

Rebecca drew.

"Uhh..." She mumbled, her knees shaking.

"Rebecca are you alright?" Professor Hawkins asked.

"Ye..yea...I'm...fin..." Rebecca collapsed to the floor.

"Rebecca!" Hawkins yelled.

Vivian laughed.

"I knew this twerp couldn't take it" Vivian joked.

"Thats not funny!" Yugi yelled.

"Rebecca stand up!" Haawkins cried.

"I guess...I'll go" Tea said and drew a card.

"Yes! This duel's mine!" Tea yelled and Vivian got a little worried.

"I play...Monster Reborn! To bring back Dark Magician Girl (2000/1700)" and the pink/blue wearing blond was back on the field.

"I activate Magic Formula to increase my Dark Magician Girl's ATK by 700 points" Tea explained.

Dark Magician Girl (2000/1700-2700/1700)

"So what, you Magician is way weaker then my Dragon Lady" Vivian said confused.

"It wont matter now, I activate Block Attack! This card switches your monster to defense mode" Tea said and Dragon Lady was forced into defense.

"No.." Vivian said under her breath.

"Yes! My last card, Horn of The Unicorn!" tea yelled and Gemini Elf grew a horn on their for heads.

Gemini Elf (1900/900-2500/900)

"Attack her Dragon Lady!" Tea ordered and Gemini Elf struck it's horn's into the woman and she was blown to pieces.

"Now my Dark Magician Girl, end this!" Tea said and she blasted black energy from the wand to Vivian sending her life points to 0.

Vivian: 0LP / Rebecca: 3900LP / Tea: 4400LP

The holograms disappeared

"Yea!" Tea cheered.

"Go Tea!" Yugi yelled.

Hawkins ran to Rebecca.

"Rebecca! Speak to me" He ordered.

She didnt move.

Tea hugged Yugi in happiness but saw that Rebecca was still laying on the floor.

"Is she alright?" Yugi asked.

"I don't.." Hawkins was interrupted.

"Huh?...Did...did..did I win?" Rebecca spoke.

"No, sorry but you collapsed after Vivian hit you with that attack so we had to skip your turn and I won" Tea explained.

"Well at least she lost.." the blond said.

"No! No No!" Vivian whined.

"Stop whining and hand over your two Locator Cards and strongest card" Tea said with anger at her.

"Ugh" Vivian said and threw her Locator Cards at her along with Megamorph.

Vivian walked away.

"This could come in handy" Tea said and slipped the card in her deck.

"I now have four Locator Cards!" She announced.

"Good job Tea" Yugi said.

"Thanks Yug"

* * *

Dark Room...

"Master Vivian Wong has just lost" a cloaked man said.

"Ah yes, check on her and see what you can do, try to make her join us, if not...you know what to do" The cloaked "Master" said.

"Will do" the cloaked man left in search of Vivian Wong...

* * *

Well their you have it folks, another duel, I tried to make it understandable the most I could, I don't think there's ever been a 3way duel...O.o...lol anyways who is this "Master!" guy....stick around to find out....plzzz R+R.


	7. Good Old Buddies

Note: Recap of last chp: Rebecca Hawkins and her grandfather, Arthur Hawkins surprised Yugi when they showed up out of nowhere, Rebecca began to hug Yugi when Tea showed up, she got jealous (You know she loves Yugi lol) and forced her off him, then to make it worse Vivian Wong showed up and Rebecca challenged her to a duel as they had before, Tea wanted to show Yugi her duel skills so she involved herself in the match and had a 3-way duel, Rebecca was wining mostly but then Vivian took the upper hand and blasted Rebecca with her Dragon Lady attack and Rebecca was knocked out, Tea had no choice but to skip Rebeccas turn and won the duel earning two Locator Cards and Megamorph...enough lol here's the nxt chp....

* * *

_Center of City...._

"I'm getting kinda hungry" Tristan said holding his stomach.

"Suck it up, we have to find our next duelist, hey how many Locator Cards you said you had?" asked Tristans blond friend.

"I have two" Tristan said pulling them out his pocket.

"And your about to have none" Said a guy's voice ahead of them.

In front of them stood a figure with a dice earrring, his long black hair in a pony tail, wearing a red vest and black shirt underneath and black pants, he had a duel disk on his left hand and his shining green eyes were looking directly at Tristan.

"Hey Duke!" the group said in union.

"Whats up you guys, long time no see" Duke said.

"It sure is, what you been up to?" asked Joey.

"Nothing much working on Dueling skills, and I entered this Tournament Kiaba made" Duke explained.

"Wait you joined the Tournament?" asked Tristan.

"Sure did, I see you did to" Duke said looking at Serenity.

"Yea I did" Tristan replied holding Serenity's hand.

"So Serenity, how have you been?" Asked Duke giving a wink.

"I've been good, just here hoping my big brother wins this Tournament" Said Serenity in a low sweet voice.

"That's good, Tristan, how many Locator Cards you have?" Asked the green eye teen.

"I have only two, but planing on getting more" Tristan said holding his fist in the air.

"Not for long" Duke smiled.

"What is that suppose to mean?" asked Tristan.

"It means I'm challenging you to a duel for your Locator Cards!" Duke yelled out and activated his Duel Disk.

"I have the same number Locator Cards so I'll bet my only two" Duke continued.

"Your on!" Tristan yelled and activated his Duel Disk as well.

Serenity and Joey moved back and Tristan and Duke took there position's.

"DUEL!" both yelled.

Duke: 8000LP / Tristan: 8000LP

Both drew five cards.

"I'll go first" Tristan drew his sixth card.

"I summon Command Angel (1200/1900) in defense mode" Tristan said and a girl with camouflage pants with long beautiful white wings appeared crouching down.

"I activate my Command Angel's special effect, all Fairy-Type monsters gain 400ATK points, so my Angel gets a 400 points" Tristan explained.

The Angel began to glow. Command Angel (1200/1900-1600/1900)

"That will do it" Tristan said.

Duke drew.

"I summon Strike Ninja (1700/1200) in attack mode" Duke said and a Ninja with black uniform and a red scark appeared wielding two knives.

"Your move" Duke replied.

Tristan drew.

"I sacrifice my Command Angel to summon my Swamp Battleguard (1800/1500) in attack mode" Tristan said and a beast with two horns and a purple rag on appeared holding a wooden bat.

"Attack his Strike Ninja!" Tristan ordered and the beast hit the Ninja with his bat and the Ninja shattered into peices.

Duke: 7900LP / Tristan: 8000LP

"I end my turn" Tristan said.

Duke drew.

"Uh, I play Gradius (1200/800) in defense mode" Duke said and a small jet appeared facing Swamp Battleguard.

"I end my turn I guess" Duke said disappointed.

Tristan duel.

"I summon Rocket Jumper (1000/800) in attack mode and this card can attack your LP directly if all your monsters are in defense mode" Tristan explained and a huge rocket being hold by a statue like figure appered.

"Attack him directly my Rocket Jumper!" Tristan yelled and the Rocket got fired into Duke's chest.

"Ow!" Duke whined and the rocket appeared once again on the small statue

Duke: 6900LP / Tristan: 8000LP

"Not very impressive Duke" Tristan said.

"It's not over so just wait" Duke said.

"Now attack his Gradius (1200/800) my Swamp Battleguard (1800/1500)!" Tristan said and the jet was blasted into shards by the Beast.

"I place one card face down and end my turn" Tristan said.

Duke drew.

"I play a card face down and summon Dark Assailant (1200/1200)" Duke said and a skeleton appeared wearing green clothing with blue sleeves with its head slightly cracked holding knives between his fingers.

"I activate Trap Hole" Tristan said and his card flipped up and a hole appered under Duke's monster.

Dark Assailant fell into the hole and shattered into pixels.

"I knew you try this so I play Michizure, say goodbye to your Swamp Battleguard" Duke said and the warrior dispeared into the hole along with Dark Assailant.

Tristan grinned seeing his monster disappear.

"Now I summon Oni Tank T-34 (1400/1700) in attack mode and attack your Rocket Jumper!" Duke said and a tank with a red head with horns appeared and smashed its horns into the rocket.

Duke: 6900LP / Tristan: 7600LP

"I end my turn" Duke said.

Tristan drew.

"I play a monster face down and end my turn" Tristan said.

Duke drew.

"I summon Ryu-Kishin (1000/500) in attack mode" Duke said and a pinkish fiend appeared with vains sticking out of its chest, a horn on its forehead, and wings sticking out its back crossing its arms and showing its sharp teeth.

"Attack his face down card my Oni Tank T-34 (1400/1700)!" Duke yelled out and the tank rammed its horns into the card and a little red machine with four metal legs appeared and attached itself to the tank.

"You activated my Instantaneous Bomber effect and you'll soon find out what it do" Tristan said.

"Whatever, attack him directly my Ryu-Kishin (1000/500)!" Duke said and the fiend hit Tristan's chest with its claws.

Duke: 6900LP / Tristan: 6600LP

"I end my turn" Duke replied.

Tristan drew.

"I activate Premature Burial, this card allows me to bring back a monster from my graveyard as long as i give up 800LP" Tristan said and out of a hole in the ground Command Angel (1200/1900-1600/1900) appeared.

Duke: 6900LP / Tristan: 5800LP

"Now I activate Garma Sword Oath, all I need to do is tribute monsters who's levels add up to seven or more, so I discard my Sengenjin whose level is eight to summon my... Garma Sword (2550/2150)" Tristan said and a warrior holding six swords with its six hands appeared roaring at Duke.

"Now I activate The A. Forces, this card increases the ATK of all my warrior type monsters by 200 points for every face up Warrior Type or Spellcaster Type, so I count one" Tristan said raising his hand at his monster.

Garma Sword (2550/2150-2750/2150)

"I could wait for my monster effect to go off on you next turn but..." Tristan joked.

"Huh?" Duke whispered a little confused.

"I'm not, go Command Angel, attack his Oni Tank T-34 (1400/1700)!" Tristan yelled and the angel blew a storm of wind at the tank and it exploded into pixels.

Duke: 6700LP / Tristan: 5800LP

"Your turn Garma Sword (2750/2150) attack his Ryu-Kishin (1000/500)!" Tristan yelled again and his warrior trew the six swords, piercing the fiends body and destroying it to pixels.

Duke: 4950LP / Tristan: 4650LP

"Your move bro!" Tristan said.

"Yea Tristan!" Joey cheered.

Serenity clapped for him and jumped up and down.

Duke drew.

"Well prepare to meet your match, I play Monster Reborn..to bring back your Sengenjin (2750/2500) you discarded earlier, now attack his Command Angel (1600/1900)!" Duke said and a big bulky, blue monster with giant teeth and giant fist appeared grabbing a axe from its back, it ran slowly tors Command Angel and send her and the magic card to the graveyard.

"Your move" Duke said and fliked his hair.

Tristan drew.

_"I'll use this for later"_ Tristan thought.

"I'll summon Shovel Crusher (900/1200) in defense mode" Tristan said.

"Then I play a card face down and end my turn".

Duke drew.

"I summon Battle Ox (1700/1000) to the field, now attack my mighty Ox!" Duke said and a Ox with armour holding a axe swiped the Shovel Crusher off the field.

"Make your last move" Duke warned and winked at Serenity.

Tristan drew.

"Oh its about to be the last move...and your lost, I activate Snatch Steal and take your Sengenjin (2750/2500) off your side of the field to make it join me" as Tristan said dose words, the blue monster walked over to his side and turned to face Duke.

"Attack his Battle Ox my Sengenjin!" Tristan yelled and the blue monster swung its axe against the Ox and smashed it to pieces.

Duke: 1050LP / Tristan: 4650LP

"No.." Duke said in a low voice.

"Attack him directly my Garma Sword (2750/2150)!" Tristan pointed at him and a sword went flying into Duke's chest and his LP dropped to 0.

Duke: 0LP / Tristan: 4650LP

The holograms disappeared.

"Good job" Duke said walking over to Tristan.

"Thanks man, you were good yourself" Tristan said and gave him a handshake.

"You two were great" Joey said.

"Yea" Serenity said and hugged both of them, making them blush.

"Here you go" Duke said handing him two Locator Cards and Orgoth the Relentless.

"Thanks man, I'll use this if I make it all the way" Tristan said.

"Hey, mind if I join you guys again, for old time sake?" Duke asked.

"Sure ya can" Joey said and put him in a headlock.

"Just like old times" Serenity said.

* * *

_Dark Room..._

"Yes Master?" A cloaked figure said waling into a dark room.

"I think its time" The man in the chair said.

"Yes Master, I shall proceed with your plan, and Tristan has just beet Duke Devlin out the Tournament" said the cloaked figure.

"Ha, that useless wimp actually duels? He wont stand in my way much" Said the Master.

"No he wont sir" The cloaked man said as he left the room.

_"These pathetic duelist don't know whats coming there way..."_

* * *

Well their you have it folks, another duel, Tristan beat Duke and now he's out the Tournament, and who is this "Master?!" any guesses? and whats his plan? Keep reading to know more....plzzz R+R


	8. Return of a Good Friend

**Note: Recap of last chp: Joey, Tristan, and Serenity met Duke Devlin again, he challenged Tristan to a duel and lost. The _"Master"_ has told the cloaked man the plan has begun and will proceed.**

**In this chapter one of the gangs friend comes into play and someone is very happy to see her again, but before that she has to accept a duel, who is this duelist? Who will she duel? Find out if you keep reading.**

* * *

"So Duke" Joey said walking along with the others.

"Yea?" Duke said.

"Why ya joined the Tournament?" Joey asked looking over to him.

"Well, I had nothing better to do so why not" Duke said not really caring about the Tournament.

"Joey..." Tristan stopped.

"Whats wrong? You looked like you just seen a ghost?" Joey asked looking at Tristan along with Serenity and Duke.

"Look.." Tristan said pointing in front of him.

"Wha.." Joey's jaw drop when he saw the blond woman standing in front of him, she had on a dark purple mini-skirt and a deck holder strapped to her thigh with a sleeveless light blue vest and a white tank top and wore long white fingerless gloves with high purple boots with heels on them, she had a duel disk on and her blond locks blew in the air.

"Mai..." Joey said.

Serenity covered her mouth and Duke looked at her.

"Is it really you?" Joey asked.

"In the flash" Mai said with a smile on her face.

Joey ran to her and hugged her thighly, she looked down at him

"Mia, I missed ya, where you been?" Joey asked and his eyes began to form tears.

"Nice to see ya too" Mia said and held Joey with her soft hands.

The moment between them lasted another minute or two and Joey asked again

"Where ya been?" he let go of her and stood before her.

"I been away, needed to do some thinking and become a stronger me" Mia said with a serious look on her face.

"Oh, I missed you Mia, why you left us?" Joey asked grabbing her hand.

"I needed to think on my own for once...after what happened a year ago, I really needed that time to renew myself" Mia said looking away.

"That's all gone Mia, don't worry about that no more we have to stick together and nothing will hurt ya, I'm here to protect you" Joey said whipping the tears away.

"Thanks Joey, your a real sweetheart" Mia said blushing a bit along with Joey.

"Hey Mia" Serenity said looking over at Mia with watery eyes.

"Hey you guys" Mia said looking over at Tristan, Serenity and Duke.

"Hows it going?" Tristan asked.

"It's been good" Mia said.

"Good to see you again" Duke said looking at her up and down.

Serenity ran to her and hugged her.

Mia ran her hand down her hair.

"So nice to see ya" Mia said.

Serenity let go and looked at Mia's duel disk.

"Your in the Tournament?" she asked.

"Yea, I wanted to see how I improved" Mia said and looked at Joey.

"Your in it to?" Mia asked.

"Sure am, have two Locator Cards, and you?" Joey asked.

"I have five" Mia said taking them out her little pocket on her thigh.

"Tristan your in this to?" Mia asked noticing Tristan's Duel Disk.

"Yup, I beet Duke here for his two Locator Cards, now I have five" Tristan said.

Duke looked away in shame.

"You?" She asked Joey.

"I have two.." Joey said and was interrupted by his sister.

"Mia.." Serenity said in a low voice.

"Yea Serenity?" Mia asked looking at her.

Serenity took her book bag off and opened it up, placing her hand in it.

"Wha..." the three guys wondered.

"Can we have a duel" Serenity said.

"What!" The three males yelled when they saw her take out a Duel Disk and place it on her hand, along with a deck inside it.

"Oh!" Mia was startled when she saw the Duel Disk.

"You thought me so much from when I met you, how to be strong and never doubt yourself, and I always wanted to duel you, now that I learned I want you to give me a chance" Serenity said.

"Of course Serenity" Mia said.

"Serenity, when did you enter this Tournament?" Joey asked.

"I entered when Tristan was eating at a near by Cafe, I told him I was going to get something and went to the store called Cardz and there I got my Duel Disk and Locator Card" She explained.

"What!" Tristan shouted.

"Hehe" Serenity laughed a bit.

"How bout your dueling skills?" Duke asked.

"When Tristan was learning how to play better, I was learning as well" Serenity explained.

She looked back over to Mai.

"I only got one Locator Card, so I'll bet that" Serenity said.

"I'll bet two" Mia said and activated her disk.

Serenity activated her duel disk and both females drew five cards.

"LETS DUEL!" Both yelled.

Serenity: 8000LP / Mai: 8000LP

"You can start" Mai offered.

"Alright" Serenity drew a sixth card.

"I summon my Lady Panther (1400/1300)" Serenity said and a female panther appeared with a large gold shield in the left hand and a giant shaft on the other, she was wearing gladiator clothes.

"Cool" Serenity said looking at her monster.

Mai drew.

_"I should go easy on her"_ Mai thought.

"I summon Amazoness Fighter (1500/1300), attack her Lady Panther!" Mai ordered and the woman with muscles and ripped green outfit kicked the Panther in the face and was destroyed.

Serenity: 7900LP / Mai: 8000LP

"I end my turn" Mai said.

Serenity drew.

"I summon a monster face down and play a card face down, that ends my turn" Serenity said and a horizontal face down card appeared.

"I sacrifice my Amazoness Fighter to summon my Dark Witch (1800/1700) in attack mode" Mai said and the Fighter dissolved into little sparks and a Witch appeared above her wearing a yellow dress up to her thighs, her purple hair was up to her shoulder and she was holding a sharp spear.

"Attack her face down card!" Mai shouted and the Witch threw its spear at the card but was blocked when a face down card lifted.

"I activate Gravity Bind, now all level four and up monsters cant attack" Serenity said smiling at Mai.

"Good move Serenity" Mai said and ended her turn.

Serenity drew.

"I switch my monster to attack position" Serenity revealed the monster, it was Spirit of The Gentle Breeze (0/1800) and it was a small girl with green skin and a yellow rag over her body, her long wavy blue hair blew in the breeze, her hands were locked together.

"I gain 1000 points as long as she stays in attack position on the field" Serenity said and began to glow.

Serenity: 8900LP / Mai: 8000LP

"Now I summon Hibikime (1450/1000) in attack mode and end my turn" Serenity said and a light green woman appeared with a long green dress and her blue wavy hair around her, she was wielding a scythe.

Mai drew trying to figure out what Serenity's strategy was.

"I summon Dunames Dark Witch (1800/1050) and end my turn" Mai said and another witch appeared with white armor and behind her were a pair of mechanical wings.

"My Spirit's effect activates" Serenity said and began to glow again.

Serenity: 9900LP / Mai: 8000LP

"Whoa sis, you almost got 10000 life points!" Joey was in shock.

"Wish me luck" Serenity said and giggled at the same time.

"Yes I got the card I wanted" Serenity said as she held the specific card and slapped it on the Disk.

"I summon Goddess with the Third Eye (1200/1000) and then I activate Polymerization and use my Goddess as a replacement to form it with my Hibikime to make, Empress Judge (2100/1700)" Serenity said and a woman with beautiful red hair appeared with a jewel on her for head and a a golden crown on, she looked serious.

"I'll end my turn now" Serenity said impressed on what she summoned alone.

Mai drew.

"I'll switch my Dunames Dark Witch and Dark Witch to defense mode and end my turn, there's nothing much I can do" Mai said.

Serenity: 10900LP / Mai: 8000LP

"I summon The Forgiving Maiden (850/2000) in defense position" Serenity said and a woman with what looked like expensive clothing and headgear over her was kneeling down eyes closed.

"I switch my Spirit of The Gentle Breeze to defense mode and activate Mystical Space Typhoon and destroy my Gravity Bind" Serenity said and a storm blew away her trap card.

"Now my Empress Judge (2100/1700), attack her Dark Witch (1800/1700)!" Serenity said and Mai's Witch blew into pixels.

"I activate De-Fusion and split my Empress Judge to bring back my Goddess with the Third Eye (1200/1000) and Hibikime (1450/1000), now attack Hibikime, attack her Dunamess Dark Witch(1800/1050)!" Serenity yelled and the woman sliced the Witch with one quick swipe of her scythe.

"Now attack her directly my Goddess with the Third Eye (1200/1000)!" Serenity yelled again and the Goddess aimed her third eye to Mai and blasted a dark beam at her chest.

Serenity: 10900LP / Mai: 6800LP

"Last I play another Polymerization to fuse The Forgiving Maiden and as a replacement for Marie The Fallen One, Goddess with the Third Eye to make...St. Joan (2800/2000)" Serenity said and a woman with short light brown hair appeared with shiny armor holding a long sword, her eyes were closed and her cheeks were red.

"Now attack her directly !" Serenity yelled and the woman grasped the sword thightly and ramed it into Mai's chest.

Serenity: 10900LP / Mai: 4000LP

"Whoa dude, your sis just took out half of Mai's life points" Tristan pointed out.

"Your very good Serenity, you might beat me" Mai said.

"My plan actually worked" Serenity smiled "Your go Mai".

Mai drew.

_"It's a start"_ Mai thought.

"I play a card face down and summon Harpie's Brother (1800/600)" Mai said and a spiky headed teen appeared flying in front of Mai with its red and black wings and a scarf around his neck, on his arm was a long red claw.

"Attack her Hibikime (1450/1000)!" Mai shouted and the winged beast flew over to her and stabbed her with is mighty claw, destroying it to pixels.

Serenity: 10500LP / Mai: 4000LP

"I end my turn" Mai said.

Serenity drew.

"I sacrifice Spirit of The Gentle Breeze to summon Marie the Fallen One (1700/1200) in attack mode" Serenity said and a medal girl appeared with a pink and white small dress and two mechanical wings, she shook her blond hair.

"Attack her Harpie Brother, St. Joan!" Serenity yelled and the warrior grasped its sword again and flew over to the winged beast, as the sword was about to slice it, a card flipped up.

"Activate Mirror Wall!" Mai yelled and a mirror appeared in front of him and the sword was touching the glass, this caused 's body to crack reducing her life points in half.

St. Joan (2800/2000-1400/2000)

"Attack her !" Mai shouted and the beast clawed her in the stomach and turned her into shiny pixels.

Serenity: 10100LP / Mai: 4000LP

"Didn't see that" Serenity said quietly.

"I end my turn" Serenity said.

Mai drew.

"I activate Graceful Charity, I draw three cards then trow away two" Mai explained.

Mai drew three cards and looked at them.

"Oh yea" Mai said pleased with the cards she drew.

Mai discarded two cards of witch she already had.

Mirror Wall was shattered to pixels as Mai did not want to pay the 2000 points.

"Say hello to my Cyber Harpie Lady (1800/1300)!" Mai shouted and Serenity's mouth went to awe as a woman with long purple hair appeared with mighty claws and a pair of wings.

"Next I activate Cyber Shield which gives my Harpie a 500 point boost" Mai replied and Cyber Harpie Lady gained a shield around her chest.

Cyber Harpie Lady (1800/1300-2300/1300)

"Attack her Marrie The Fallen One, Harpie's Brother!" Mai ordered and the winged beast nailed her with its claw.

Serenity: 10000LP / Mai: 4000LP

"Attack her directly my Cyber Harpie!" Mai replied and the winged woman stuck Serenity in the chest.

Serenity: 7700LP / Mai: 4000LP

"Your go" Mai said.

_"Please let this be good.."_ Serenity thought.

"Yes! I activate Re-Fusion, this card lets me bring back a Fusion monster from my graveyard for 800 life points" Serenity said and a hole opened up in front of her.

Serenity: 6900LP / Mai: 4000LP

" (2800/2000)!" Serenity yelled as she saw her monster back.

"Now attack her Cyber Harpie Lady!" Serenity yelled and grasped the sword and struck it in the Harpie's chest.

Serenity: 6900LP / Mai: 3500LP

"I end my turn" Serenity said.

Mai drew.

"Well thanks to Graceful Charity earlier, I play Monster Reborn to bring back Harpie's Pet Dragon (2000/2500)" Mai replied and a red dragon appeared with a chain around its neck.

Serenity got frighten by the dragon.

"Then I summon a Harpie Lady (1300/1400)" Mai said and a copy of Cyber Harpie Lady appeared with less attack points.

"I activate Pot of Greed, I can draw two cards" Mai looked at the card and had everything planed.

"I activate Elegant Egotist to bring out my Harpie Lady Sisters (1950/2100), and my Dragon gets a 300 point boost for every Harpie on my field" Mai said with a smile on her face when a blue headed Harpie and a orange headed Harpie appeared.

Harpie's Pet Dragon (2000/2500-2900/2500)

"Oh no" Serenity whispered.

"I'm not done, I activate another Cyber Shield, giving my harpies a 500 point boost" Mai continued.

Harpie Lady Sisters (1950/2100-2450/2100)

"Now! Attack her my Dragon!" Mai shouted and the Dragon blasted fire from its mouth and set on fire, turning her into pixels.

Serenity: 6800LP / Mai: 3500LP

"It's your turn my Harpies, attack her directly!" And the Harpies clawed Serenity in her chest.

Serenity: 2550LP / Mai: 3500LP

"I almost forgot, attack her directly Harpie's Brother" Mai said.

The winged beast clawed Serenity in the chest as well.

_"It's been a good duel"_ Serenity thought.

Serenity drew.

"I summon Shadow Tamer (800/700) in defense mode" Serenity said and a girl kneeling down appeared holding a whip and letting her blue hair go loosely.

"Finish it up Mai" Serenity said.

"You dueled very well" Mai said "Attack her Shadow Tamer, my dragon!" Mai yelled and the Dragon blasted her away into pixels.

"Your turn Harpie's Brother" Mai said and the winged beast clawed Serenity in the chest.

Serenity: 750LP / Mai: 3500LP

"Attack her directly!" Mai said and the three female warriors clawed Serenity in the chest, reducing her life points to 0.

Serenity: 0LP / Mai: 3500LP

The Holograms disappeared.

Joey and the guys ran to Serenity.

"That was the best match I ever saw" Joey admitted.

"You think so?" Serenity asked.

"I know so" Joey said.

Mai walked over to the group.

"Your dueling skills are excellent, keep it up and you might beet me" Mai said and hugged her.

"Thanks Mai, you though me a lot, I'll never forget this duel" Serenity whispered in her ear.

"Neither will I" Mai said.

"Here's my Locator Card Mai" Serenity handed her the see trough card.

"Thank you, I whant you to have something of mine" Mai said and searched her deck.

"Here you go" Mai handed her the card.

"No way! Your Harpie Lady?" Serenity was in shock when she saw the card.

"Yea, I have more in my deck, that card will represent the great duel we had" Mai said.

"Thank you so much, I'll use it in my duels" Serenity placed the card in her deck.

"It's good to have you here Mai" Joey said and kissed Mai on the for head.

* * *

**Well there goes another duelist out the Tournament, IMO this was a great chp, Serenity Dueled great, and Mai won in the end but still good. In later chapters, I will uncover the mysterious "Master" and what his plan is? any guesses? Have to wait and see. now R+R please.**


	9. Begining of The Destruction

**Note: Recap of last chp: ****Another old friend** **of the** **gang came back from what she had done in the past, Mai, Joey was most happy to see her and Serenity challenged her to a duel and lost to her, but in result Mai handed her a Harpie Lady but she received a Locator Card....in this chp the "Master's" henchman go after a specific person...who will it be? find out if you keep reading...**

**And thanks for your comments, I appreciate that, and you have to find out if Bakura (Yami Bakura) is going to be in the story, and sorry for getting Pot of Greed and Graceful Charity mixed lol, also yes this is a X-over but just a little bit, anyone have opinions on this? let me know.**

* * *

**_At the Muto's card shop....._**

"I wonder why Yugi, closed up the shop so early" Yugi's grandpa said to himself.

"Oh, of course, Kiaba's crazy Tournament" Mr. Muto said and laughed a bit digging in his pocket for the keys to the store.

Mr. Muto unlocked the door and whent in, searching around the room with his eyes.

He closed the door behind him and went behind the counter, taking his jacket off and placing it on the glass counter.

The stores door was trown open and a cloaked figure walked in with two other figures behind him.

"May I help you?" Mr. Muto asked frightened by the sound.

"Get him" the leader of the three said and the other two cloaked figures jumped over on the counter and punched the man wearing green overalls in the face.

Mr. Muto fell to the floor in pain.

The two cloaked figures tied the gray haired man's hand behind his back along with tying his feet together.

The leader closed the stores door and walked around searching the place.

"No! What is the meaning of this!?" yelled in anger and was forced up by one of the figures.

"No...you can..." 's mouth was taped shut with black tape.

"Search upstairs" The leader said and one of the figures ran up the stairs into Yugi's room and kicked the door in.

The cloaked person looked around in the room and decided to look under the bed where he found a medium size safe.

He took it and ran back down stairs to show the leader.

"Good, now lets get out of here" the cloaked man said, and the other two ran out of the store along with the safe and , they threw him into a black van, one of the cloaked men ran to the driver's side and the other one in the back with .

The leader stayed next to the counter and wrote a letter on a peice of paper he had in his pocket, he wrote something down on it and left it on the counter.

He closed the door and ran inside the passenger seat.

The black van drove off leaving nothing but smoke behind them....

* * *

_Near the park..._

"Hey Tea, can we stop by the card shop, I need to check if Grandpa got the key to get in the store" Yugi asked Tea.

"Sure Yugi, I'll go with you" Tea said and made a fist with her right hand.

"You two want to come?" Yugi asked and Rebecca.

"Of course Yugi!" Rebecca said smiling at him.

"It would be nice to see Solomon again, but are you sure your O.K Rebecca? That last duel left you unconcious" said with concern in his voice.

"Im alright Grandfather" Rebecca said looking at .

"O.K. Yugi we'll go" He said and the four of them began to walk tors the card shop.

* * *

_In The Van..._

began to mumble and squirm around for help.

"Shut up old man!" The cloaked man said next to him and punched him in the stomach.

moaned in pain.

"Were the least of your worries, our Master has plans for you" The cloaked man in the passenger said.

_"Master?"_ though.

"You will get to see that fool Yugi again, but there will be consequences" The cloaked man said and the speed began to pick up.

* * *

_Card Shop...._

"The door's unlocked, I guess he did.." Yugi stopped as he saw the mess inside the card shop and no sight of his Grandpa.

"Grandpa?!" Yugi yelled out looking for his Grandpa.

No answer.

"Maybe he had a accident or something" Tea tried calming him down.

"What kind of accident is this? This isn't a accident Tea" Rebecca said in a smart answer.

Tea was annoyed at her answer.

"Solomon?" asked looking around.

Still no answer.

Yugi ran upstairs into his room and saw the door destroyed.

Tea followed him.

"No.." Yugi said as he saw that his safe holding the most important things inside.

"What's wrong?" Tea asked.

"The safe..." Yugi said with his eyes out his socket.

"It's gone..." Yugi finished.

"Oh no!" Tea yelled knowing what was inside the safe.

* * *

_The Shore..._

The van had stopped and the three cloaked men got out, the man in the back seat took Grandpa over his shoulder and walked out on the dock.

"Were here" The leader talked into on a walky talky and a huge tall black ship appeared in the distance with black ribbons around it and no people around it, a cloak man/woman was driving it near the shore.

"Jump on" The leader said as he jumped high onto a ladder made of rope that was dropped down.

The cloaked man who had Grandpa threw him at the leader.

Grandpa mumbled loud seeing he was going straight down into the sea.

Before he could fall, he was caught by the leader with one hand, and swung up on the ship landing with a hard thump, then he climbed the ladder, the other two followed.

The boat disapeared into a unsispected fog...

_30 minutes later.....Next to a dock near a island...._

"Were here old man" The cloaked man said as he opened up a door on the first floor of the ship and threw on the dock.

Grandpa awoke as he hit the hard wooden floor.

The three cloaked men stepped out the ship and looked down at him, the ship disappeared again into the distant.

"Drag him" The leader said and one of the two cloaked men grabbed 's feet and dragged him following the leader.

_On Land..._

The four had arrived on a very huge island with nothing more but trees with a tall building in the distance.

"Lets go" The leader said and the three began to walk tors the building on the other side of the island.

Grandpa went unconscious again as his head was hit on a rock.

* * *

_Back at the Card Shop..._

"Yugi I found something!" Rebecca yelled.

Yugi and Tea ran down the stairs.

Yugi's eyes saw the paper the little blond girl was holding.

"Here" Rebecca handed the paper to him.

Yugi began reading it out loud.

"What's it say?" Tea asked.

"It says..." Yugi began.

"If you want to see your Grandpa back you will do as this letter tells you, you are to come to the Domino City Shore, that's where your Grandpa is going to be at, bring your Duel Disk, Deck and Locator Cards, you'll need them, and bring your foolish friend's if you want, the more the mirier..." Yugi finished.

"We need to go to the shore to find my Grandpa" Yugi cried out.

_"Yugi, you need to calm down and relax" Yami said._

_"Yami, you don't understand, its my Grandpa, we need to find him now" Yugi said._

_"We will, but were not going to get anywhere with you like this, please relax" Yami said._

_"O.K. Yami I'll try" Yugi said._

_"I'll help you find him no matter what" Yami assured._

_"Thanks Yami, I knew I could depend on you" Yugi said._

"Let's go" Rebecca said walking to the door.

"Uh..the shores on the other side of town" Tea said.

"We'll have to go anyway Tea, we don't have a choice" Yugi said and headed to the door.

"Im coming to" said.

"But Grandpa, it may be dangerous" Rebecca said with a concern look.

"It doesnt matter, Solomon is one of my best friend, I'm not going to sit here and do nothing" said.

"O.K. Then let's go" Yugi said and they left the Card Shop with the door closed.

* * *

_Center of City...._

"You still talk to Yugi?" Mai asked Joey.

"Yea, we still close pal's, he's in this Tournament as well" Joey told her.

"Dosnt surprise me" Mai said looking around the street.

* * *

_Building on the Island..._

The three cloaked men piked Grandpa up and threw him at the entrance of the Building, it was dark, and about thirty floors up.

The doors slided open and the three figures along with Grandpa whent in.

Inside was dark, and the walls were covered in little lights of some sort, across the room there was a elevator.

The three made there way over and the leader pushed the up button.

They stepped in and the doors slid shut.

A couple of seconds later the elevator stopped and the door's slid open.

The floor they had just stepped on to was dark and the walls were covered in different writing.

The lights went on and a man with a trench coat with a hood on appeared at the opposite side of the room, his face was undefinable.

"Were here master" The leader said and threw on the ground in front of him.

"Did you get what I asked you to get?" The trencehd coat man said.

The leader took out the medium size safe in his hand.

"The God's have come to me..." The Master said walking closer to them.

"We cant open it" one of the cloaked men said.

"Don't worry about that, I'll fixed that right now" The Master said as he approached the leader holding the medium size safe.

The Master took hold of the safe and used all his strength on both sides of the safe, it soon was broken off.

"We have it..." He said holding the three cards in his hand.

"What about this?" The leader said holding a golden rod in his hand with a eye at the end of it.

"That's the Millennium Rod, if he don't do what I tell him to, he will be forced to" The Master said taking hold of the rod, and began to glow.

"Now we have two great power and no one to stop us" The Master continued "Get him untie" he ordered.

The ghouls untied Grandpa and he stood up stretching his back.

"Listen here you foolish old man, do what I say and I wont have to use this on you" Master warned him pointing the Rod at him.

"Why have you brought me here?" Grandpa demanded.

"Follow me and you'll know..." Master said and he began to walk, the four followed.

He led them to a huge room, about the size of the first floor, Master walked over to one of the walls, the four walls and ceiling were made of stone.

"I watched this 'King of Games' get stronger through out the year, and to tell you the truth I'm sick of it!" The trenched coat man said trowing a glass of wine to the floor.

"And, your mad because he's the best?!" yelled.

"Silent old man!" Master yelled back.

"Why I ought of..." Grandpa said and was pushed to the floor.

"Let's get straight to the point, I don't know if you remember the man Dartz? He once used a great power in order to bring back his Great Leviathan and destroy Yugi and his little friend's with the use of stealing souls with The Seal of Orichalcos, many lost there souls to it for example your Yugi, Mai, his friend Joey and that fool Dartz failed miserably as well...well I wont fail, I'm tired of always hearing his name being called the King of Games, now that's going to change, the only way is to take everything he owns and has" Master said raising his fist.

"What are you trying to say.." Grandpa said putting all this together.

"But I searched where the last place that Dartz and Yugi had there last battle together, and found this..." Master said and unfolded his fist revealing a shiny small green stone floating on top of his palm.

Grandpa looked frighten of the stone with what he had just told him.

"Reach for it.." Master said.

"No" Grandpa said trying to run tors the door but Master pulled the Rod out and pointed it to Grandpa witch stopped him in his tracks.

"I told you ol' man, now your going to pay the consequences..." Master said and the eye of the Millennium Rod began to glow.

Grandpa had a golden symbol on top of his for head, it was the same as the eye on the Rod Master was weailding.

His eyes glowed yellow and his pupuls disapeared, leaving a golden color in his eyes, he turned to face Master and walked back to him.

"Reach for the stone" Master said and extended his arm again.

"No!" Grandpa's concious was screaming.

He reached for the stone and forced himself to grasp the stone and the golden symbol on his for head fused with a green symbol of a cirlce and symbols inside it, forming lines.

There ws a huge green stream of light around the building and it whent back to normal in seconds.

A green card was made and it appeared in Master's finger tips.

His eyes now glowed with red and his facial expression became serious as he kneeled down in front of him.

"Listen well, take Yugi's soul..." Master said.

"Yes Master" said.

"You three, get him ready" Master ordered.

"Already have him ready" the leader said and took out a Dark Duel Disk from under his clothing.

"Good, you have his special deck ready?" He assured.

"Yes Master" The three said and the leader bowed before him handing him the deck.

Master took hold of it while Grandpa put his Duel Disk on his wrist.

"Take this" Master handed him the deck and Grandpa put in in his Disk.

Master grabbed one of his three cards the cloaked men had stolen and gave it to him as well.

"I wont disapoint you" Grandpa said.

"Get him to Battle City..." Master said.

"Yes sir" The leader said and the four of them disappeared leaving Master in the shadows.

"Yugi, you really don't know what your up against this time..." Master said and began to laugh evilly.

_

* * *

25__ Minutes Later.....Streets of Domino City..._

Yugi was in the lead of everyone else, Rebecca followed him, then Tea, then . All running to save Grandpa.

_"Almost...there!"_Yugi though.

"Wait up Yug" Tea said slowing down along with .

The words did not reach Yugi's ears so he continued to run along with Rebecca.

The spiky headed boy could see the dock and the sea around it, assuring him that he was close.

_The Shore...._

"Were here!" Yugi yelled in anger.

Rebecca was behind him looking around to see if they spotted Grandpa anywhere, but no sight of him.

"Yoo hoo" A man's voice was heard.

A man in green overals walked tors him from a light pole nearby.

"Grandpa! Where have you been? Are you O.K.?" Yugi asked with concern, running tors his Grandpa.

_"Wait Yugi, I feel a bad vibe here" Yami said but Yugi continued running._

_"Dont worry Yami, its my Grandpa" Yugi said._

"Dont come any closer" Grandpa said taking a step back.

"Wha..why?" Yugi asked stopping his running.

"I made that letter to fool you into coming here and having a little duel with your ol' man" Grandpa lied.

"Uh, why?" Yugi asked.

"Just for good times sake" Grandpa said taking three Locator Cards out.

"O.K.? But I only have one Locator Card so far" Yugi said taking his out from his side deck holder.

"That be fine" Grandpa said, hiding a evil smile within his face.

Rebecca cheered "Alright Yugi and !".

Yugi activated his duel disk.

"Alright Grandpa" Yugi said with a smile on his face...but that was about to disappear...

"Well Yugi, I'm not the same as I used to be.." Grandpa said activating his dark Duel Disk and the slots slid out.

_"That Duel Disk looks familiar..."_Yugi thought.

Grandpa: 8000LP / Yugi: 8000LP

"What's that suppose to mean Gramps?" Yugi asked with a shaken voice.

Grandpa drew.

"I mean...that this card will help me beat you in this duel and take your soul!" Grandpa yelled and turned the card in between his fingers around, exposing it to Yugi.

"I activate The Seal of Orichalcos!" Grandpa shouted as he put the card into the field slot and a green circle appeared around Grandpa and expanded around Yugi, forming symbols around it and a couple of lines in it, the circle lit up the sky with darkness and a green light beam, trapping them both withing the Seal.

"Grandpa what have you done!!" Yugi cried out and the Seal threw Rebecca back.

_"I knew it!" Yami yelled in the puzzle._

Tea and arrived at the scene.

"NO!" Tea yelled out seining the green light surrounded Yugi and his Grandpa.

"Solomon, what have you done..." said under his breath stopping in back of Tea.

A green symbol appeared on Grandpa's forhead and his eye's glowed with red once again.

"Rebecca you alright?" said picking his granddaughter of the floor.

"Yea, I'm alright, Yugi's Grandpa activated that Seal of Orichalcos card and it blew me away" Rebecca explained.

"One of them is going to loose there souls..." Tea said with tears forming in her eyes.

"Prepare to loose everything Yugi!" Grandpa yelled as he pointed to him.

To Be Continued...

* * *

**Well there's my dramatic chapter, this "Evil" person will be called Master for now, I don't wanna give his/her name out... no dueling sorry =( but in the next chapter Yugi goes up against the man that thought him everything...Solomon Muto aka Grandpa or ....but he has been brainwashed with the powers of the Millennium Rod...who will loose their soul to the Orichalcos...find out in next chapter...please R+R =)**


	10. Return of The Sky Dragon

****

Note: Recap of last chp: Three cloaked men arrived at the card shop Yugi's Grandfather works at, they ambushed him and stole Yugi's safe he had under his bed, witch old three powerful monster cards and a Millennium Item. They brung Grandpa at a deserted island with a huge building on it, there he met Master and tried to run away but using The Millennium Rod, Master controlled him into forcing himself to touch the green stone he had in his hand and turned him on the dark side, now that he has such power, he challenged Yugi into a duel..but he did not know what was going to be at stake...Grandpa played the Seal of Orichalcos and now there souls are on the line...who will win? Find out if you keep reading...

**Thanks for all the reviews, I think its going to be a great hit...enough talking...here's part 2...**

* * *

_Back in the City...._

"Hey you guys, look..." Serenity pointed to the glowing green beam of light.

"No way" Tristan said in surprised turning his attention to the light in the sky.

"You don't think..." Joey said hoping it would be what he was thinking.

"Lets hope not" Mai said getting shivers over her body.

"We should go check it out" Duke said.

"Yea, lets go" Joey said and the four began to run tors the light.

* * *

_Back at the Shore..._

"I'm not going to duel you Grandpa!" Yugi yelled.

_"Yugi, you must duel him in order to bring him back" Yami said._

_"No Yami, I cant, I just cant" Yugi cried out._

_"Listen Yugi, he's being controlled under evil, that's not your Grandpa, in order to get him back you must duel him" Yami said._

Yugi got off his knees and wipped the tears from his eyes.

"OK Yami, I will" Yugi said and drew a card.

"I summon Mystical Elf (800/2000) in defense mode" Yugi said and a blue girl with long brown hair, a white crown on her head and a green dress from her shoulders down appeared kneeling down with her hands together and eyes closed.

"Pathetic way to start off" Grandpa said and drew a card.

"I summon Wandering Mummy (1500/1500-2000/1500), and thanks to the Orichalcos, my mummy gets a 500 bonus points" Grandpa said and a mummy appeared with old bandages around its body and the same green symbol appeared in its forehead, angry looking.

"Go" Grandpa said in a tone of anger.

Yugi drew.

"I place one card face down and end my turn" Yugi said and a vertical card appeared in front of him.

Grandpa drew.

"I sacrifice my Mummy to summon Curse of Dragon (2000/1500-2500/1500)" Grandpa said and a light brown dragon appeared with a long tail as a body and two wings on the side, the green seal appeared on its forehead.

"Activate Trap Hole" Yugi said and a dark hole appeared underneaith the dragon and it fell in.

"I place one card face down, go you little runt" Grandpa said.

The word Grandpa had used on Yugi was painful and it stopped Yugi for a sec then he drew.

"I summon Celtic Guardian (1400/1200) in attack mode" Yugi said and a elf with a green cape, green boots and green/white armor appeared wielding a sword.

"Atta..." Yugi stopped and remembered Yami's words.

"Attack him directly my Celtic Guardian!" And the elf jumped and swiped the sword down on Grandpas shoulder.

Grandpa: 6600LP / Yugi: 8000LP

"I end my turn" Yugi said.

Grandpa drew.

"I activate my Non Aggression Area" Grandpa said and the card in front of him lifted up.

"By sending a card to the graveyard, you cant summon no monsters in any way on your next turn" Grandpa said with a smile on his face as he put a card in his graveyard.

"Now I play Monster Reborn to bring back the card I just trew away" Grandpa said and a skeleton type monster appeared with horns and a angry look, the seal appeared on its forehead.

"My Summoned Skull (2500/1200-3000/1200)!" Grandpa yelled.

"That monster has 3000 attack points, how is Yugi ever going to beat that?!" Rebecca yelled.

"I dont know" Tea said still in shock the Seal was surrounding them both.

"I also summon Sealmaster Maisai (1100/900-1600/900)" Grandpa slapped the card on his Disk and a man with a long hat and long red clothing appeared with two peices of paper appeared on his fingers with chinease writing, he as well had the Seal on its forehead.

"Attack his Mystical Elf (800/2000) my Summoned Skull!" Grandpa yelled and the Fiend stook its hands in the air and a blot of lightning appeared and struck the Elf, turning it into pixels.

"Your turn Maisai, attack his Guardian" Grandpa replied and the man threw one of the papers at the Gurdian and it began to glow, then burst into pixels.

Grandpa: 6600LP / Yugi: 7800LP

Yugi drew.

"Remember, you cant summon a monster, runt" Grandpa reminded him.

"I know, that's why I play a card face down and then i play Brain Control, if I pay 800 life points, I can control one of your monster until the end of my turn, and I choose your Summoned Skull" Yugi said and a virticle card appeared face down in front of him and the Summoned Skull walked over to Yugi's side of the field.

"Now, attack his Maisai!" Yugi ordered and the monster rasied its arms and a bolt of lightning hit the man an it blew into pixels.

Grandpa: 5200LP / Yugi: 7800LP

Grandpa stepped back.

"I end my turn" Yugi said and the monster appeared on Grandpa's side of the field.

"Now you have no monsters to protect you Yugi!" Grandpa laughed.

"Hmm" Grandpa humed looking at the card in his hand.

"I activate Ancient Key, this card allows me to summon two Stone Giant's to the field from my deck or hand" Grandpa explained.

Grandpa searched his deck and found two cards.

"I summon my two Stone Giant's (400/2000-900/2000) in defense mode" Grandpa said and two monsters made of rock appeared kneeling down in front of Grandpa with the Seal on both their forehead's.

"I end my turn, but take 1000 points for not attacking with my Stone Giants" Grandpa said.

Grandpa: 4200LP / Yugi: 7800LP

_"What? How dose he just end his turn like that?" Yugi asked._

_"He's planing something" Yami said._

_"Yea, hes probably...trying to summon his Ancient Dragon!" Yugi realized._

_"Oh! Yes Yugi, you cant let him summon that dragon, or else we may loose this duel" Yami said._

_"But..." Yugi said._

_"But what?" Yami asked._

_"I don't want my Grandpa to lose" Yugi said._

_"There are some thing's you must go trough to move ahead" Yami explained._

Yugi stayed quite.

Yugi drew.

"I summon Beta The Magnet Warrior (1700/1600) in defense mode" Yugi said and little yellow monster appeared with a magnet sticking out of its hands and head.

"Your move" Yugi said.

Grandpa drew.

"I activate Mystical Space Typhoon, and destroy your face down card" Grandpa said and a storm began, it blew away Yugi's face down card.

"Now I switch my Stone Giant's to attack mode" Grandpa said and the two stone creatures stood up.

"Attack my Summoned Skull!" Grandpa said and the blot of lightning from the Fiend's hands struck the magnet warrior into pixels.

"Attack him directly my Giants!" Granpa yelled and the monsters made of stone rolled tors Yugi and hit him in the stomach.

Grandpa: 4200LP / Yugi: 6000LP

"I end my turn" Grandpa said in satisfaction.

Yugi drew.

_"Hmm if I attack, he might wipe out my Life Points with whatever he has"_ Yugi though.

"I play another card face down and that's it" Yugi said and a vertical card appeared again face down.

"Your getting on my nerves with that boy" Grandpa said as he drew a card.

"I switch my Stone Giants to defense mode" Grandpa said and his Giants knelled again.

"Now that I switched my Stone Giants battle position twice, I can tribute Ancient Key and my two Giants to summon...Ancient Gate!" Grandpa said and the two Giants disappeared along with the Ancient Key.

"That's done, I sacrifice my Summoned Skull to summon Ancient Giant (2200/1100-2700/1100)" Grandpa said and another warrior made of stone appeared, but taller and the green Seal appeared above its eyes.

"I think you know whats coming Runt" Grandpa said.

"I activate Ancient Tome" He continued "This card wont be on the field for long because I also play Ancient City, this card allows me to sacrifice my Ancient Giant, Ancient Gate, and Ancient Tome to summon my...Ancient Dragon (2800/2100-3300/2100)!" Grandpa said and a Dragon with mighty wings and some flames around its head appeared with the green Seal on its forehead.

"Your idiotic friend Joey may have beaten my monster before, but I'm sure of it that you will not escape it!" Grandpa shouted.

"Prepare yourself, attack my Ancient Dragon!" Grandpa ordered and the Dragons mouth open and blasted a mouth full of smoke tors Yugi.

"Activate Dark Magic Retribution to bring back Mystical Elf in defense mode!" Yugi yelled last minute and the blue Elf appeared again just to be blasted into pixels again.

"Ugh!" Grandpa mumbled.

"You saved yourself for now, I place a card face down" Grandpa said as he had no cards in his hands.

Yugi drew.

Yugi looked at his three cards and figured out how he could win.

"First I summon Queen's Knight (1500/1600) in defense mode" Yugi said and a blond warrior with pink armor, holding a shield with card symbols on her right hand and a sword in the other.

"I end my turn" Yugi said.

Grandpa drew.

_"This cant be!"_ Grandpa shouted in his head looking at the card he just drew.

"Umm what just happened?" Tea asked.

Grandpa stayed silent.

"Yugi!" he yelled.

"Grandpa?" Yugi cried out.

"It...it's...it's me..." Grandpa mumbled.

_"No this fool is breaking the spell" Master said as he was sitting on a chair in a dark room._

"Grandpa!" Yugi yelled

"Yugi, sav...save..me" Grandpa pleaded but the evil side tried to take control.

"I promise I'll save you Grandpa!" Yugi shouted.

"Act..activat..activate..." Grandpa said and the card face down in front of him reveled itself.

"NO!" Grandpa said and the good of him struggled to stay.

"Exchange..." Grandpa said and the good side disappeared.

"That old fool!" Grandpa said angrily.

"Now you have to switch cards with me, and since you only have one, I don't have a choice" Yugi said.

Grandpa was furious and he threw the card at Yugi, flying threw the air like a frizzby, Yugi coughed it.

"What card do you whant?" Yugi said and showed him his cards.

"Monster Reborn" Grandpa said and Yugi threw the card at him as well.

Yugi looked at the card he just taken.

"It cant be!" Yugi yelled in his head.

"Yugi whats wrong?!" Tea cried out in concern.

Yugi looked back and said nothing.

_"Yugi you must use it" Yami said._

"I end my turn" Grandpa said falling to his knees.

Yugi drew.

"I play Pot of Greed" Yugi said and drew two cards, he now had four cards in his hand.

"I summon King's Knight (1600/1400) in defense mode" Yugi said and a man with a blond bear and blond hair appeared wearing golden armor and wielded a sword in his right hand and a golden shield on his left, his long purple cape blew in the wind.

"When these two monsters are on the field I can special summon Jacks Night (1900/1000) from my deck to the field" Yugi explained and a blond warrior with a dark blue crown, blue armor and in the left hand a shield and in the other a sword.

_"You can summon it now Yugi..." Yami said._

_"I'll be left with two cards, I have to wait" Yugi replied._

Grandpa drew staring directly at Yugi.

_"Attack!" Master yelled._

Grandpa stood still.

_"Why isn't this fool attacking!?" Master questioned._

"I..I..." Grandpa began.

"Is that him inside? Or is the evil controlling him?" asked.

"Its..well I dont really know grandfather" Rebecca said.

"Att...attack me..." Grandpa said.

_"NO!" Master yelled._

"Is that you.." Yugi asked.

"Att..attac..attack..me" Grandpa ordered.

"I..ee..eend" he continued.

Yugi drew.

_"He whant you to attack with it" Yami said._

"OK, I sacrifice my Queen's Night, my King's Knight, and my Jack's Night to summon....Slifer the Sky Dragon (X000/X000)!" Yugi yelled as he placed the card on his disk.

A storm began and the clouds turned gray, lightning began, and a loud roar was heard. From the sky appeared a red figure of some sort, it was a Dragon, the tail was spinning slowly and it began to lower itself to the Seal of Orichalocos, its long red tail body surrounded the circle within, and the mouth of the dragon roared.

Tea, Rebecca and gasped loudly.

"C'mon you guys, somethings happening!" Joey yelled as him and his friends appeared from a alley in front of the duel.

"No way!" Joey yelled.

"Not again" Mai cried out.

"You got to be kidding me" Tristan shouted.

"It's Slifer the Sky Dragon!" They yelled.

"Joey!" Tea shouted.

Joey turned to her.

"It Tea" Mai said.

They ran to them.

"What's happening here?" Joey questioned.

"Grandpa challenged Yugi to a duel and played the Seal of Orichalcos" Tea explained.

Slifers attack points went up because of the three cards Yugi was Holding.

Slifer the Sky Dragon (X000/X000-3000/3000)

Grandpa stayed on his knees looking at Yugi.

_"You still have a chance, attack with Ancient Dragon!" Master yelled tossing a glass cup and breaking it to pieces._

"I place one card face down and end my turn" Grandpa said in a calm voice.

"Whats happening to him?" Joey asked.

"My guess is the good side of Grandpa has taken over or something, hes not letting himself attack" Rebecca replied.

Yugi drew.

Slifer the Sky Dragon (X000/X000-4000/4000)

"Slifer the Sky Dragon, attack his Ancient Dragon (2800/2100-3300/2100)!" Yugi yelled and the red dragon opened its mouth and out came a yellow beam that struck the dragon in the chest and blown to pixels.

Grandpa: 3500LP / Yugi: 6000LP

Grandpa drew.

"Activate Monster Reborn to bring back Ancient Dragon (2800/2100-3300/2100)" Grandpa said and the dragon appeared once again.

"Activate Ambush Shield to sacrifice my Ancient Dragon's, so its defense points get added to your monster" Grandpa said and his Dragon disappeared.

Slifer the Sky Dragon (X000/X000-6100/6100)

"Now Slifer..end this now!" Yugi yelled and the dragon opened its mouth to let out the yellow blast of light.

Grandpa shook his head.

"What the! NO!" The evil Grandpa yelled as he was struck with the blast in his chest.

Grandpa: 0LP / Yugi: 6000LP

The green circle reduced and began to get small, it surrounded only around Grandpa.

"Listen to me, this old fool may have lost, but this is just the beginning you hear me! I'll get you and your little foolish friends..." Master said controlling Grandpa's body.

The green seal disapeared, taking his soul with it...

Yugi ran over to Grandpa's body.

"I promise I'll get you back" Yugi said, tears dropping from his face.

The rest of the group ran over to him.

"We'll stop whoever did this Yug" Joey said with a serious tone.

"Yea" Tristan said.

"Were all here to help" Tea said.

"I'm right here with you Yugi" Mai said.

"Mai! Your back" Tea said and gave her a hug.

"Nice to see ya" Mai said.

"Here you go" Rebecca said and handed Yugi his three Locator Cards.

"Thanks" Yugi said and took them into his hands.

Yugi looked at the card he was holding, Slifer The Sky Dragon.

"This will help me get my Grandpa back" Yugi said and wiped the tears off.

* * *

_Kaiba Corp Building...._

"Setto, you better come look at this" Mokuba said.

"What is it Mokuba" Kiaba said looking at the screen monitor.

"It seems like Slifer The Sky Dragon was played a couple of minutes ago" Mokuba explained.

"What!" Kiaba said with his eyes bulging out his head.

"You heard it bro" Mokuba said.

"Only Yugi has that card" Kiaba said.

"Who he played it against?" he asked.

"His Grandpa, Solomon Muto" Mokuba said.

"That old fool" Kiaba insulted.

"And get this, he played The Seal of Orichalcos" Mokuba said.

"No.." Kiaba said in surprise.

"I most go see if this is true" Kiaba said as he put on his Duel Disk.

"I'll go with" Mokuba suggested.

_"There's no telling whats about to happen" Kiaba thought._

* * *

**Well there's another great chapter, Grandpa lost the duel and his soul, Yugi on the other hand won three Locator Cards and his Slifer The Sky Dragon back, Master will not stop until Yugi is out of the way, and now that Kiaba found out, what will happen? Stay tuned for the next chapter...R+R please.**


	11. Technical Difficulties

**Note: Recap of last chapter: The good side of Grandpa appeared and took control of his body for a period of time and played Exchange, giving Yugi Slifer The Sky Dragon witch he used and on his Grandfather thus the Seal of Orichalcos taking his soul away, Yugi earned his God Card back and three Locator Cards.**

**Thanks for the comments heres a interesting duel....**

* * *

_Building..._

Master was pacing back and forth wielding the Millennium Rod.

"That stupid old fool failed, ugh If I..." Master was interrupted when a huge machine with six pods inside it made a loud noise.

Master's eys bulged out when he looked over at the pods.

"Yes, they're finish.." Master muttered and pressed a button releasing the doors and smoke appeared.

Inside were five men in suits, each one a different height and on the far left was a young boy.

The six of them opened their eyes and winked twice and looked at each other in surprise.

"Welcome Gentlemen" Master said and gave a evil smile.

None of them said anything.

"It took a long amount of time to get you six back from that sorry Virtual World you made, I had to make that world of yours again and program each one of you to the world, and with my machine I built I transported your molecules into it creating real bodies for you six" Master explained.

The six males stepped out the pods and felt their hands and body.

"We really have bodies" said a short bald man.

"In my calculations these bodies are 100% real" Said a short man with a raspy voice.

"Affirmative" a man with hair on top of his head and little on the side of it.

"Bout time" said the tallest man in a southern accent.

"Time to climb the ladder of success and be on top again" said a man with a serious face.

The boy with green hair stood quite and had many things in his head.

"Before all that..." Master spoke.

The six of them looked at him.

"You six were brought back to help me on something" Master said.

"And that's to destroy Yugi and his friends!" Master yelled and startled the guys.

"Yugi" the boy said and his faced turned with anger.

"Ah yes, Yugi" The man with a serious face whispered.

"What if we choose not to?" asked the man with the raspy voice.

Master pointed his Millennium Rod at them and they jumped back.

"Would you like to ask that again?" Master replied with a smile on his face.

"Uh no sir" He said and got to his knees.

"Alright then, you six would have great power from this point on" Master said and unballed his hand out and a green stone appeared.

"All you have to do is rach for it and grab it and you can have ultimate power" Master said and a green light filled the room.

* * *

_Shore..._

"Yugi you want me to take him to a hospital?" Joey offered.

"Yea can you carry him? I'm not strong enough to hold him" Yugi said and Joey lifted Grandpa off the floor on to his back.

"Hey Mai" Yugi said giving her a smile "Long time no see".

"Hey to you to Yugi, I guess you haven't lost your touch" Mai said remembering the end of his duel.

"Nice Dragon" Duke said.

"Duke! How you met up with us?" Yugi asked.

"I challenged Tristan to a duel and lost unfortunately" Duke said and rolled his eyes.

"Oh Tristan, Serenity" Yugi said looking at them both.

"You two are in this Tournament?" Yugi asked looking at their Duel Disk.

"Tristan is I was in it but good ol Mai beat me" Serenity said.

"How you learned to play?" Yugi asked her.

"Well when Tristan was improving I was learning as well" Serenity said.

"Can we get a move on it, my back is hurting a bit" Joey whined.

"Oh that's right lets go" Yugi said and everyone followed.

_Dark Alley..._

"Boy its dark, who's idea was it to take this alley?" Tristan asked.

"Shut up and keep walking" Joey mumbled.

As everyone was walking they heard a engine getting nearer and they stopped walking.

"Watch out!" Yugi shouted and jumped after Tea and both stumbled on the ground as a blue red and white motorcycle with a man in a jacket, brown pants and a American bandanna on top of his blond hair, he also had a Duel Disk on his arm, jumped over them.

"Jerk!" Tristan yelled.

The man turned his motorcycle around flashing them with the lights and yelled,

"What was that punk!"

"Bandit Keith!" Yugi and Joey yelled in union.

"Ah, you twerps again, didn't I leave you stuck in that cave back at Duelist Kingdom?" Keith said.

"Real funny you jerk, you almost killed me" Tea snap getting off the floor along with Yugi.

"I remember you, all of a sudden your a duelist huh?" he snikered and got off his bike.

"Now that were here, witch one of you wants to get beet!" Keith shouted looking at the group.

"I wil.." Joey was cut off by Tristan.

"No Joey, you and Yugi go to the Hospital, I'll take care of him" Tristan assured himself.

"But.." Joey was cut off again.

"But nothing, Yugi's Grandpa is unconscious and needs help, and this bum isn't going to stop you two" Trsitan said activating his Duel Disk.

"I'm going with you Yugi" Tea said.

"Alright" Joey said the three of them ran across Bandit Keith and disappeared in the darkness of the night.

"Tristan, are you sure you should duel him, he's known for being a cheater" Duke whispered in his ear.

"I'm sure, now how many Locator Cards you have Keith?" Tristan asked.

"I have three" Keith said and showed him.

"I have four, you'll bet your three and I'll bet my four, is it a deal?" Tristan asked.

"Whatever, your going to loose anyways!" Keith said activating his Duel Disk.

"LETS DUEL!" both yelled in union.

Bandit Keith: 8000LP / Tristan: 8000LP

Both drew five cards.

Bandit Keith drew a sixth card.

"I'll start of by summoning Ground Attacker Bugroth (1500/1000) in attack mode" Bandit Keith said and a machine appeared with two canons on its legs.

Tristan drew.

"I summon Mechanicalchaser (1850/800) in attack mode" Tristan said and a mechanical ball appeared with small wings and six arms as tools.

"Attack his Ground Attacker!" Tristan yelled and one of the tools, a spere was launched into the Attacker's head and destroyed into pixels.

Bandit Keith: 7650LP / Tristan: 8000LP

Bandit Keith drew.

"Hmp, I play one card face down and guess what? I summon Mechanicalchaser (1850/800) in attack mode" Keith said and the same machine Tristan controlled appeared on his side of the field.

"Now attack his monster!" Keith ordered and both machines launched a arrow at each other destroying both of them.

"Activate Time Machine to bring back my Mechanicalchaser (1850/800)" Keith said and the machine appeared once again this time in a type of train.

"Go" Keith ordered.

Tristan drew.

"I place a monster face down and ed my turn" Tristan said.

Bandit Keith drew.

"I summon Blast Sphere (1400/1400)" Keith said and a small mechanical ball appeared with four sharp legs.

"Attack his face down Mechanicalchaser (1850/800)" Keith ordered and the giant machine launched the spear at the face down but the spear hit and remained back in place.

Bandit Keith: 7300LP / Tristan: 8000LP

"You hit my Gear Golem, the Moving Fortess (800/2200)" Tristan said and a machine appeared kneeling down with spikes on the side of it.

"Agh, well I place one card face down and end my turn" Keith said.

Tristan drew.

"I summon my Ancient Gear (100/800) in defense mode" Tristan said and a small machine appeared standing on its mechanical arms.

"Thanks to its special ability I can summon another one of these Ancient Gear's (100/800) to the field from my hand" Tristan explained as he slapped the card on the Disk and another replica of the first Ancient Gear appeared.

Tristan looked at his hand.

_"Almost got the perfect hand"_ Tristan thought.

"I play Heavy Storm" Tristan replied and a storm blew away Bandit Keith's face down card away.

Bandit Kieth drew.

"Your friend Wheeler should know this next monster I'm about to play, I sacrifice my Blast Sphere and my Mechanicalchaser to summon my...Slot Machine (2000/2300)" Keith said and a giant golden machine appeared with three slots with a "?" in it.

"Big deal, its not strong enough to take down my Moving Fortress" Tristan joked.

"Really..I activate this, my 7 Completed card, and if the odds are on my side, it will help me take down your monster" Keith said.

"Now Slot Machine, go!" He yelled and the three slots began to spin rapidly.

"If all three slots land on the 7, Tristan's in trouble" Mai replied.

One of the slots began to slow down...and landed on a "7".

"Theirs one" Keith snickered.

The middle slot stopped on a 7 as well.

"Looks like Lady Luck is on my side tonight" Keith laughed and the last slot stopped on the 7 as well.

Slot Machine started glowing.

Slot Machine (2000/2300-2700/2300)

"Now, attack his Fortress!" Keith yelled and the Slot Machine rammed its mighty fist at the kneeling Fortress

"And your two little Gears are next" Keith warned.

Tristan drew.

"I summon Command Angel (1200/1900) in defense mode" Tristan said and a woman with camouflage pants and hat appeared with a light brown blouse, also two shining wings on her back.

"Your go" Tristan said.

Bandit Keith drew.

"Slot Machine, attack his Command Angel directly!" Keith yelled and the Machine took its mighty fist and smashed it in the Angel's face, sending it to pixels.

"Your lucky I didn't draw a monster.." Keith threatened.

Tristan drew.

_"Dam, nothing"_ Tristan thought.

"I have nothing, just go" Tristan said a little angry.

Bandit Keith drew.

"Hm, I activate Stop Defense, and switch one of your Ancient Gear to attack mode" Keith said and one of the small machines stood up.

"Ready...Attack his Ancient Gear!" Keith yelled and the Slot's fist was rammed into the Gear, smashing it to peices.

Bandit Keith: 7300LP / Tristan: 5400LP

"Whoa just like that Tristan lost 2600 life points in just one move" Duke said in shock.

"I'm going to whoop your sorry behind out this Tournament!" Keith shouted.

* * *

_Near the City..._

"C'mon Yug, were almost there" Joey said running with Grandpa on his back and Yugi behind him.

"I see the Hospital Joey!" Yugi yelled seeing a tall wide building.

"Yea let's go!" Joey yelled and his speed began to increase.

* * *

_Back at The Alley..._

Tristan drew.

_"Ugh" _he thought.

"I activate Pot of Greed and this card let's me draw two cards" Tristan said and drew two cards with his eyes closed.

_"Yes one of my Gadget's and a card to help me out!"_ He thought.

"With one of the card I just drew, I play Sword of Reveling Light, this stops you from attacking for three turns" Tristan said bringing a smile to his face.

"And the other card I drew...I summon Red Gadget (1300/1500) in attack mode!" Tristan yelled and a little red screw appeared with legs, arms and lopsided eyes.

"This card lets me add a Yellow Gadget from my deck to my hand" Tristan replied and searched his deck for the card.

"Now make your move" Tristan ordered.

Keith drew.

_"Just in case..."_ Keith said and tried not smile at the card he just drew.

I end my turn, I cant attack so whats the point" Keith said.

1x

"Soot yourself" Tristan said and drew a card.

"I summon Yellow Gadget (1200/1200) to the field" Tristan said and another screw appeared with a body, one eye and two legs and two arms.

"This card lets me add a Green Gadget from my deck to my hand" Tristan continued and searched his deck for the right card.

"There it is, now your move Keith" Tristan said looking back at the gang and winked.

Bandit Keith drew.

"I summon Cannon Soldier (1400/1300) in defense mode, his effect lets me sacrifice a monster to inflict 500 direct damage to you, now I'm sacrificing itself" Keith said and his purple machine disappeared as it appeared on the field, a light beam was aimed at Tristan and shot him in the chest.

Bandit Keith: 7300LP / Tristan: 4900LP

"Hmp, now go" Keith said.

2x

Tristan drew.

"This duel is about to be over soon, for now I summon Green Gadget (1400/600) to the field in attack mode" Tristan said calmly and a round screw appeared with legs, arms, and a head sticking out of it.

"Next I'll play Ancient Gear Drill, this card allows me to get a spell card from my deck and place it on the field" Tristan replied and found the card he was looking for and placed it in his Disk.

A vertical face down card appeared.

"I end my turn" Tristan said.

Bandit Keith drew.

"On my next turn your monsters will go down one by one, but just in case I play another 7 Completed card!" Keith yelled as he slapped the card on the Disk.

"This again.." Tristan mumbled.

"Slot Machine, Go!" Keith yelled and the three slots began to spin.

The right one stopped on a 7.

"Two more sevens" Keith muttered.

The middle slot stopped on the 7 as well.

Slot Machine (2700/2300-3400/2300)

"Ha, try to beat that" Keith smiled with his hands in the air.

"Oh I will" Tristan said as he drew a card.

"I sacrifice my Red Gadget, Yellow Gadget, and Green Gadget to summon my...Ancient Gear Gadgetdragon (3000/2000)!" Tristan yelled and a bright light lit up the card and long tailed machine dragon appeared with its mechanical wings and roaring mouth on its shiny head, instead of legs, it had large screw like wheels.

"You..you meen you had that card in your hand the whole time!" Keith shouted.

"Sure did" Tristan smiled.

"Go on Tristan!" Serenity yelled.

"Yea, Wipe the floor with this bum" Duke called out.

"But your Dragon is still weaker then my Slot Machine" Keith said in amazement at the Dragon.

"Not for long, remember the spell card I picked out before, I activate it, my Limiter Remover to double all my machine monster's for one turn" Tristan explained and his Dragon and Ancient Gear began to glow.

Ancient Gear (100/800-200/800)

Ancient Gear Gadgetdragon (3000/2000-6000/2000)

"Next I play Enemy Controller, I sacrifice my Ancient Gear to take control of your Slot Machine" Tristan continued and his little machine disappeared and Slot Machine walked over to his side opposite Bandit Keith.

"Now Slot Machine, attack him directly!" Tristan shouted and the Slot bashed its fist into Keith's stomach, sending him plummeting to the ground.

Bandit Keith: 3900LP / Tristan: 4900LP

"Your turn my Dragon, attack him and end this!" Tristan yelled and the Dragon blasted a beam of fire tors Keith sending his Life Points down to 0.

Bandit Keith: 0LP / Tristan: 4900LP

The holograms disappeared.

"Yea!" Duke and Serenity shouted.

Bandit Keith fell to his back.

"OK, give dose three Locator Cards up along with your rarest card" Tristan said as he walked over to Keith.

He saw him get up, and said "Here you go.." and kneed Tristan in the stomach.

"Tristan!" Serenity cried and Duke ran after Keith.

Bandit Keith was running but didn't get to far because a guy in a long white jacket and black clothes underneatih with a Duel Disk on his arm jumped down and landed on Keith.

"Not following the Tournaments rule eh?" The guy said.

"Get off me Kiaba!" Keith yelled and scratched the floor with his fingers.

The gang caught up and saw Keith with Kiaba going trough his deck.

"Here" Kiaba said and trew a card at Tristan.

"And take your three Locator Cards" said a little teen boy with long black hair and a yellow sleeveless jacket.

"Mokuba? How long have you two been here?" Tristan asked taking the three plastic cards into his hands.

"We got here at the beginning of this duel and decided to watch your dueling skills" Mokuba explained.

"Oh, well that's just nice" Mai interrupted.

Tristan looked at the card Kiaba gave him.

"Whoa, The Wicked Eraser, to bad he never got to play it" Tristan said showing Duke the card.

"Now as for you, you are not worth calling a duelist, your just a snake that runs away when he looses, I bet your sorry deck didn't beat others to get dose three Locator Cards, now leave now" Kiaba warned and Keith ran up on his bike and rode away quickly.

"Now,where's Yugi?" Kiaba asked getting himself off the floor.

"He went to the hospital with Joey to get Grandpa some help" Rebecca said.

"Oh great, Mokuba, lets go" Kiaba said and began to walk.

"Coming Seto" Mokuba said and ran next to his side.

"Wait, your just going to show up and leave?" Tristan asked.

Kiaba looked back.

"I don't need to explain myself to you, or any of your friends got that?" Kiaba said and walked away with Mokuba.

"Bastard" Tristan mumbled.

"Lets go to the hospital and meet up with Yugi and Joey" Rebecca said and Tristan agreed and all of them started runing.

* * *

_Building..._

"Well, it seems like each of your decks are ready?" Master asked.

"Yes" The six males replied.

"Now go get me Yugi's soul and his friends!" Master yelled.

"Yes sir" they answered and disappeared out the room.

"Yugi, Yugi, Yugi, soon that name will only be a memory..." Master said to himself.

* * *

**Theirs another great chapter, Bandit Keith's cheating self lost to Tristan, good machine monsters he has in his deck eh? And can anyone guess these five new henchman Master controls? Well if you don't know, find out in a later chapter....R+R please....**


	12. Doctor's Appointment

**Note: Recap of last chapter: The gang were on there way over to the hospital when Bandit Keith nearly ran over Tea and challenged one of them to a duel, Tristan volunteered himself and told Yugi and Joey to run off and take Grandpa to the hospital for some help, Keith lost and as a soar looser, ran away, but was stopped when Kaiba appeared and forced him to the ground and give Tristan his rarest card/three Locator Cards.**

**Enough talking, and to all my loyal fans, heres the next chapter!**

* * *

Joey,Yugi and Tea were waiting in the lobby as they have been waiting about five minutes ever since a doctor with dark hair and a nurse with red hair took Grandpa in on a stretcher.

"Yug, you know theirs nothing that can brake that Seal that has your Grandpa, right?" Joey asked waving his blond hair off his eyes.

"Yes Joey, this hospital wont do nothing much, but we might as well leave him in good care here, the only way is to find out who's behind this and stop them before others get hurt" Yugi said in sorrow.

Tea stayed quiet.

Joey nodded and out of the main door out came a doctor with two nurses at his side, the doctor had a small mask over his nose and mouth, two latex gloves on his long hands, and had a white uniform on with a white hat on top of his head.

"Well it seems..." The doctor faded away as he saw the spiky headed kid in front of him.

"It's you again, the King of Games, Yugi Mutto!" The doctor shouted and hugged him.

"Eh.." Yugi thought.

"Remember me? I'm Dr. Richard Goat, from the KC Grand Championship" Dr. Richard Goat explained.

"Uh..Oh yea! Your that doc that lost to Leon in the first round" Joey remembered and pointed at him.

"Joey!" Tea shouted as his remark was rude.

"Oh yea" Yugi said in a low voice.

"Sure I lost to him but I improved my skills, nurse, get me my tools" Dr. Richard Goat said and the red head nurse entered the door they just came out.

"Theirs something I been wanting to ask you" Dr. Richard said and his eyes grew lower.

The nurse came back with a Duel Disk in her left hand and a thick deck on the other.

"Here you go Doctor" She said and he strapped the Duel Disk on left arm and placed the deck in it and activated it.

"I challenge you to a duel!" He shouted and placed his Disk under his chest.

"Uh..doc you do know this is a hospital, there's no space to duel here" Joey looked around.

"Follow me gentlemen, and laddie" the blond nurse ordered and the five exited the lobby and entered what looked like a huge waiting room with many seats and no people around.

Dr. Richard walked over the opposite side of the room and cracked his neck.

"Do you except, King of Games?" he asked.

Yugi activated his Duel Disk.

"I guess so, but will my Grandpa be alright?" Yugi asked.

"He's brathing just fine but he cant awake, he's in a comma state of mind" the Doctor explained.

Yugi stood silent then looked at Joey and Tea took a seat in the seats nest to the nurses.

"Alright then, how many Locator Cards you want on the line?" Yugi asked.

"Three, thats all I have" he replied.

"OK then" Yugi said.

"LETS DUEL!" Both yelled out.

**Dr. Richard Goat: 8000LP / Yugi: 8000LP**

"You start off, since you are King of Games" Doctor. Richard said and drew five cards.

Yugi drew his sixth card.

"I start of by summoning my Berfomet (1400/1800) in defense mode, this card lets me get Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts from my deck and add it to my hand" Yugi said as he looked for the card a beast with thick giant nails, the fur color about a red shade with two horns on its head, attached to his back were a pair of wings with a shape similar to its nails on the top of them.

Dr. Richard drew.

"I summon a monster face down and end my turn" He said and a card appeared face down in front of him.

"Your move" He said and Yugi drew a card.

"I activate my Polymerization to fuse together my Berfomet and Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts to summon Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast (2100/1800) in attack mode" Yugi slapped the card down and out came a two headed beast with the same wings as Berfmoet and the tail had a mouth that looked like it belonged to a snake, its fangs were out waiting to bite.

"Now attack his monster!" Yugi shouted and the beast stompted on the face down card and it was turn into pixels.

"That was my Thousand Needles" Dr. Richard said as he drew.

"I summon my Warrior of Zera (1600/1600) in attack mode" Dr. Richard said and a man with a green armour on his shoulder, green head gear with red horn sticking out of the sides, with his big muscles exposed wielding a sword with a skulls mouth on it.

"You do know that monster is weaker then my Mythical Beast right?" Yugi asked.

"Not for long, I activate Lightning Blade to give my Zera a 800 point boost" Dr. Richard continued and the skull sword was replaced with lightning, that became a sword, it was sparking in his hand.

Warrior of Zera (1600/1600-2400/1600)

"Now attack his Mythical Beast!" Dr. Richard ordered and the warrior jumped in the air and sliced the beast in half.

**Dr. Richard Goat: 8000LP / Yugi: 7700LP**

Yugi covered himself from the blowing shards.

"I end my turn" He said in a deep voice.

Yugi drew.

"I place a monster face down and that's it" Yugi said and a face down card appeared in front of him.

Dr. Richard drew.

"Come out my Hysteric Fairy (1800/500) in attack mode" He slapped the card down and a woman with short black hair, blue uniform with a pair of white wings on her back appeared holding a book and adjusting her glasses.

"Attack his face down card my Fairy!" Dr. Richard shouted and the fairy spread her left arm out and let out a black beam and blasted the card to pixels, reveling a small magician.

"You attacked my Old Vindictive Magician (450/600), once he's flipped I can destroy one of your monsters and I choose your Warrior of Zera" Yugi explained and the warrior vanished of the ground.

"Rats!" Richard shouted.

Yugi drew.

"I summon Zombyra the Dark (2100/500) in attack mode" Yugi said as he layed the card on his disk.

A warrior with a body mixed of a skeleton and pair of horns on its head appeared and the long red and purple cape of the warrior blew.

"Attack his Fairy!" Yugi yelled and the warrior let out a blast of purple light tors the Fairy and she blasted away into pixels.

**Dr. Richard Goat: 7700LP / Yugi: 7700LP**

Zombyra the Dark (2100/500-1900/500)

"Why did your monster's attack points decrease?" Dr. Richard asked.

"Each time he destroys a monster in battle, his attack points decrease by 200" Yugi explained.

"Well then, no problem here" He replied.

"I set a card face down and end my turn" Yugi slid the card in his Disk and a face down card appeared.

Dr. Richard drew.

"I play this, " He explained and a old woman with green hair appeared and had a ball of light in her hands, she waved the ball over the Doctor and disappeared.

**Dr. Richard Goat: 8700LP / Yugi: 7700LP**

"Next by giving up 800 Life Points I activate Premature Burial and bring back my Warrior of Zera (1600/1600)!" Dr. Richard shouted and a hand appeared from the ground, unbariing itself was the warrior.

"Now I can activate Divine Sword - Phoenix Blade to increase my warriors attack by 300 points" Dr. Richard continued and the Skull sword once again disappeared and became a thick golden sword.

"My last move, remember this?" Dr. Richard asked sticking the card out with his middle finger and index finger.

"Ah!" Yugi shouted as he saw the card.

"Yes, I activate another Lightning Blade to give my Zera a 800 point boost!" He said sliding the card into his Disk and a lightning sword filled the warriors other hand.

Warrior of Zera (1600/1600-2700/1600)

"I think you know what comes next, attack his Zombyra the Dark (1900/500)!" the warrior flew tors the opposite warrior and sliced him in half with both swords.

**Dr. Richard Goat: 8700LP / Yugi: 6900LP**

"Well thanks to that, I give up 1000 of my Life Points to activate Soul Rope and this card allows me to summon a level 4 monster to the field" Yugi explained and searched his deck.

"I summon Queen's Knight (1500/1600) in defense mode" Yugi said and blond woman with pink armor on her body and head, a shield in her right hand and a sword on the other covered in Poker symbols appeared kneeling down.

"Well that ends my turn" Dr. Richard said.

Yugi drew.

_"My favorite card"_Yugi thought.

"I play Monster Reborn to bring back Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast (2100/1800) in defense mode" Yugi said and the two headed beast appeared once again.

"Then I place a card face down and thats it for me" Yugi said with a smile on his face.

"Nurse, a towel please" Dr. Richard said drawing a card, and the nurse wiped the sweat of his face.

"Thank you, now Yugi, I have just drawn the card that will lead you off your throne as King of Games, I play Ectoplasmer, at the end of each of our turns we sacrifice one face up monster on our side of the field and inflict half of the monsters attack points to each others Life Points" Dr. Richard pointed out and Yugi knew he was smiling under the mask.

----------------------------

_"If I guess right I say Doc ova there is using a Equip Deck to boost his monsters attack points up"_ Joey thought.

---------------------------

"I play another Dian Keto The Cure Master, I gain 1000 Life Points again" Dr. Richard said and a lady with green hair appeared again and flashed the ball of light at Dr. Richard.

**Dr. Richard Goat: 9700LP / Yugi: 6900LP**

"Impresive" Yugi smiled.

"Attack his Mythical Beast (2100/1800)!" Dr. Richard yelled and the warrior sliced the beast in half and blew it to pixels.

**Dr. Richard Goat: 9700LP / Yugi: 6300LP**

"Now that I'm about to end my turn I play a card face down and now my Ectoplasmer effects kick in and I sacrifice my Zera, and that's 1350 direct damage points!" Dr. Richard yelled.

**Dr. Richard Goat: 9700LP / Yugi: 4950LP**

Yugi drew.

"Get ready to see my Mythical Beast again because I play Fusion Bring Back, and this card lets me bring back a Fusion monster from my grave and I choose my Mythical Beast (2100/1800) in attack mode" Yugi said and the two headed beast appeared for the third time.

"Now I activate Fusion Weapon and my Beast gains a 1500 point boost, attack him directly!" Yugi yelled and the beast began to glow.

Mythical Beast (2100/1800-3600/1800)

The beast leaped over on Dr. Richard's side and clawed him in the chest.

**Dr. Richard Goat: 6100LP / Yugi: 4950LP**

"Your turn Queen's Knight (1500/1600), attack him directly!" Yugi shouted and the Queen stabbed him in the chest with her mighty sword.

**Dr. Richard Goat: 2800LP / Yugi: 4950LP**

"It's time to use your own 'weapon' to come in effect, I sacrifice my Mythical Beast (3600/1800)" Yugi said in happiness.

"Yeah!" Joey cheered and the nurses gave him a bad look.

"My turn" Mr. Richard drew.

"I summon Homunculus the Alchemic Being (1800/1600), I can change his attribute once per turn, so I'll change to Fire, to activate Salamandra and this card increases my monsters attack points by 700 points" Dr. Richard said and a black and red figure appeared with long hair, a sword appeared in his hands that lit up with fire.

Homunculus the Alchemic Being (1800/1600-2500/1600)

"Next I'll activate Riryoku, and this little card right here can cut one of your monsters attack points in half and add it to my Homunculus the Alchemic Being, so watch as my monsters attack point's increase!" Dr. Richard yelled.

"I choose your Mythical Beast (3600/1800-1800/1800)" Dr. Richard said and the Beast began to growl.

Homunculus the Alchemic Being (2500/1600-4300/1600)

"Now attack his Queen's Knight!" Dr. Richard pointed to her and the black and red males sword made a flame and destroyed the blond.

**Dr. Richard Goat: 2800LP / Yugi: 2800LP**

"And last I sacrifice my Homunculus the Alchemic Being (4300/1600) to inflict 2150 of damage points to you!" Dr. Richard yelled and the man disappeared into shines of sparkles.

**Dr. Richard Goat: 2800LP / Yugi: 600LP**

"Whoa he's gone mad with power, with all this yelling" Joey mumbled.

"Make your last move Yugi" Dr. Richard ordered.

Yugi drew.

"Oh this is going to be my last move, I activate Underworld Circle!" Yugi shouted as he slid the card into his disk.

"Explain this card" Dr. Richard ordered.

"Well, first I remove all monsters from the field and our deck, and for the remainder of the duel we can only summon monsters from our graveyard" Yugi explained.

Dr. Richard muttered to himself as he threw all monster type cards into his graveyard and was left with less then thirteen cards, as well as Yugi.

"I guess you know who your about to see, Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast (2100/1800) come on out again!" Yugi shouted and the field began to shine as the two headed beast appeared for the Fourth time and roared louder then before.

"No.." Dr. Richard said under his breath.

"Attack him directly my Mythical Beast!" Yugi ordered and the beast ran over to the Doctor and slashed his chest.

**Dr. Richard Goat: 700LP / Yugi: 600LP**

"Now I sacrifice my Beast to inflict 1050 damage points directly, I win Dr. Richard" Yugi said and helled his arm up

**Dr. Richard Goat: 0LP / Yugi: 600LP**

"Dr. Richard are you alright!" the two nurses shouted as they saw their Doctor fall to the floor on his back.

"Yea Yug!" Joey shouted as he jumped over his seat and high five his spiky headed friend.

"Congrats Yug" Tea said.

The nurses helped Dr. Richard to his feet and he walked over to Yugi.

"That was a great duel Yugi, I see now why your the King of Games, here you go" Dr. Richard said and handed Yugi Ectoplasmer and his three Locator Cards.

"Thanks Dr. Richard it was a great Duel" Yugi smiled and shooked his hand.

"I'll look forward to a rematch someday" Dr. Richard said and walked out the room with his two nurses behind him.

The threeo watched as they left, Yugi put the LC in his pocket and slid the card into his deck and soon they made a exit tors the nearest door.

----------------------------

_Back in The Alley..._

"Um Seto, we been walking in this alley for a while, are we lost" Mokuba asked looking at the darkness in front of him.

"Yes Mokuba I have noticed that to" Kaiba said stopping and observing his surroundings.

"Werent dose geeks behind us?" Kaiba asked noticing no one was behind them.

Both males heard a sound coming from another alley.

"Seto.." Mokuba's voice trembled.

-------------------

"Um anyone see Kaiba?" Asked Rebecca.

"No, actually we been running for a while" Tristan said and all stopped in their tracks .

"Are we going in circles?" Mai asked.

"It seems like we are" Professor Hawkins answered scratching his chin.

A noice was made.

The group huddled together.

"Kaiba!" Tristan shouted.

No answer.

-----------------------

"These fool have fallen into my trap, now its going to take more then yelling to get you out this predicament you fools" Master said looking at a monitor on a huge screen TV on the wall.

"With these Vidio Cameras I planted around the city, I know exactly what your doing at any given time" Master said and began to laugh.

"The power of this Millennium Rod will have total control of this game..." Master said and retook control of himself.

"As for you, Naruto, I have other plans for you, just not yet at least" Master said looking at a different screen of the monitor.

A cloaked person appeared in the room kneeling down.

"You, see her?" Master asked pointing at a blond female on the screen walking next to the male blond and pink hair girl.

"Yes Master" The cloaked person said looking up at the screen.

"Get her for me got it?" Master assured himself.

"Yes sir" The cloaked person said and disappeared.

"My army will grow stronger and stronger, how's that Yugi?" Master said and sat back in his throne.

* * *

**Fusion Bring Back- (Spell Card), Allows the controller of this card to bring back a Fusion Monster from his/her graveyard.**

**How was this Chapter? Hope it was good, Yugi wins another duel and three Locator Cards with Dr. Richard's rarest card, but as for the others....whats this darkness there trap in? Will they get out and survive or be stuck there with no answers, as for the blond female, that's Master's next Target, so if anyone knows who I'm talking about...she better watch out....please Review.**


	13. Burning Insects

**Note: Recap of last chapter: Joey, Yugi and Tea arrived at the hospital and Grandpa was put in care, a familiar doctor, Dr. Richard, challenged Yugi to a duel, he almost beat Yugi but the KOG managed to win his three Locator Cards and his Ectoplasmer card, back in the alley, Kaiba and Mokuba were lost in what appeared a darkness leading nowhere, as well as the others to, can they find a exit? Keep reading to find out.**

* * *

_Alley..._

"Tristan I'm scared" Serenity cried.

"Don't be Serenity, were in this thing together" Mai said and patted her on the back.

"Lets keep going to see where we end up" Rebecca said.

"Sure, theirs nothing else we can do" Duke said and they began running again.

-------------

Kaiba pressed the speaker on the neck of his jacket and spoke in to it.

"Roland?" Kaiba asked.

No answer.

"Mokuba?" Kaiba asked looking around.

"Mokuba!" Kaiba yelled and noticed his little brother wasn't with him no more.

_"I swear who ever is doing this, is going to pay"_Kaiba thought and ran forward.

* * *

_Center of the City..._

The three friends, the two blonds and pink haired female were walking around noticing every tall building with shiny glass windows with people in front of everyone.

Ino was wondering off alone when she hit someone in the arm with her elbow.

"Ugh!" Yelled out a male teen and Ino's eyes widen as she saw his face expression.

"I'm so sorry, mister, I didn't see you there" Ino cried out.

"The names Weevil Underwood for your information!" The boy wearing a closed green jacket with a beetle pattern on the front and black shorts, with a Duel Disk attached to his left arm yelled looking at Ino.

"Excuse me then" Ino said a little surprised at his attitude.

"Sorry isn't good enough, I challenge you to a duel!" Weevil shouted and slapped his deck inside his deck, thus activating it.

"Uhh me?" Ino asked pointing to herself.

"Who else? Yes you, now c'mon lets duel" Weevil said.

"Alright then, whats your name?" Ino said and activated her Duel Disk with her deck in it already.

"The names Weevil Underwood, how many Locator Cards you have?" Weevil asked.

"Oh, just one" Ino said.

"One! Ugh fine, I'll put up one as well" Weevil smirked.

"OK" Ino said with a cheery smile on her face.

Weevil stepped back a bit and a crowd surrounded them.

Sakura and Naruto squirmed threw the crowd and saw their friend opposite side of a duelist.

"Ino! What happened?" Sakura shouted.

Ino looked back at them both.

"Well one minute I was staring into space and hit this kid here, and next thing you know, I'm dueling" Ino explained and Weevil began to mutter.

"Well good luck" Sakura and Naruto said.

"Thanks, now..." Ino looked back at her opponent.

"LETS DUEL!" Both shouted.

**Weevil: 8000LP / Ino: 8000LP**

Both drew five cards.

"Ladies first" Ino said as she drew her sixth card.

"Hey Naruto, this card you might like, I summon Fox Fire (300/200) in defense mode" Ino said and a fox appeared with a flame at the tip of its tail.

"Nice" Naruto said and smiled.

Weevil drew.

"I summon Killer Needle (1200/1000) in attack mode" Weevil said and a bee floated from over top with a giant and deadly needle attached to its bottom.

"Attack her Fox!" Weevil yelled and the bee stung the Fox in the face and blew it to pieces.

"I place a card face down and end my turn" Weevil said and a card appeared in front of him.

Ino drew.

"My Fox Fire comes back to me from the graveyard at the end of your last turn, so return my Fox" Ino said and her Fox digged itself out the ground.

"I place it in defense mode and summon Raging Flame Sprite (100/200) in attack mode" Ino said and a little elf appeared with crooked hat and a wand in his left hand, it had a flame on the tip of it.

"He can attack your Life Points directly, so attack him directly my Sprite!" Ino yelled and the little elf boy flew over to Weevil and the fire on the wand increased as he got closer and hit Weevil, causing his arm to set on fire a bit.

Weevil quickly yelled and put out the fire.

**Weevil: 7900LP / Ino: 8000LP**

"My Raging Flame Sprite's attack points increases with each successful direct attack by 1000 points" Ino explained and the little elf began to glow red.

Raging Flame Sprite (100/200-1100/200)

"I set a card face down and end my turn" Ino said.

Weevil drew.

"I summon Flying Kamakiri #1 (1400/900) in attack mode" Weevil said and a human size bug appeared with four wings, green skin color, orange eyes and four arms.

"Eww!" Ino yelled.

"That's disgusting!" She shouted more.

"Don't worry my insects, we'll see who stands victorious in this duel" Weevil muttered to his insect.

"Now attack her Raging Flame Sprite!" Weevil shouted and the insect prepared for attack.

The insect floated fast in the air and headed tors Ino.

"Activate Negate Attack!" Ino yelled just seconds away from the insect's claw hitting her in the face.

A giant portal appeared and send the insect back to Weevil's side.

"This card ends your battle phase so my turn?" Ino asked.

Weevil nodded.

Ino drew.

"I activate my field card, Molten Destruction, this card gives my fire monsters a 500 point boost and decreases their defense by 400" Ino said and the ground under them began to break apart and lifted into the air, the sky became dark and a volcano appeared behind them, it erupted and out came lava pouring slowly down.

Raging Flame Sprite (1100/200-1600/0)

Fox Fire (300/200-800/0)

"Now I summon Molten Zombie (1600/400) in attack mode, and since its a fire monster, it gains 500 points" Ino replied and a Zombie appeared from the ground and it became in lightened with fire and was cooled down a second later.

Molten Zombie (1600/400-2100/0)

"Alright now I switch my Fox Fire to attack mode, attack his Killer Needle (1200/1000) my Raging Flame!" Ino yelled and the elf pointed his wand to the bee and made a circle of fire around it, burning it to pixels.

"Not so fast! You activated my Trap, I activate DNA Surgery, this card let's me choose a type of monster, and whichever one I pick, every monster becomes that type as long as this card is on the field, and I choose Insect" Weevil said and the card in front of him lifted up.

"That meens your Molten Destruction's effect, has no effect no more" Weevil snikered and laughed.

Raging Flame Sprite (1600/0-1100/200)

Fox Fire (800/0-300/200)

Molten Zombie (2100/0-1600/400)

"No!" Ino whined out.

"Hehe" Weevil laughed.

"It doesn't matter, now my Raging Flame Sprite (1100/200) attack him directly!" Ino ordered and the Elf pointed its wand at Weevil and let out a beam of fire that shot him in the chest.

**Weevil: 6800LP / Ino: 8000LP**

"And dont forget, my Sprite gains a 1000 point boost for each successful direct attack it gives you" Ino explained and the elf began to glow red.

Raging Flame Sprite (1100/200-2100/200)

"Your turn Molten Zombie, attack his Killer Needle (1200/1000)!" Ino shouted and the Zombie stuck out its arms tors the bee and blasted it away with flames of fire.

**Weevil: 6400LP / Ino: 8000LP**

"Your move" Ino said.

Weevil drew.

"I activate Insect Barrier!" Weevil shouted and a yellow seal appeared in between both of them.

"Whats this?" Ino asked.

"This barrier protects me from all insect monster attacks" Weevil smiled, letting his words get to her.

"But then that means.." Ino wondered.

"Thats right! Your monsters cant attack me or my monster thanks to DNA Surgery!" Weevil shouted and began to laugh.

"Jerk" Ino mumbled.

"Well now that's that, I summon Leghul (300/350) in attack mode" Weevil said and a purple worm appeared with vicious horns sticking out its mouth.

"This monster can attack you directly so Leghul, attack her directly!" Weevil shouted and the worm wiplashed its body tors Ino and bit her leg.

"Ow!" Ino cried out.

**Weevil: 6400LP / Ino: 7700LP**

"Now my Flying Kamakiri #1 (1400/900) attack her Fire Fox now!" Weevil yelled more and the insect lashed its claw out and crushed the fox.

**Weevil: 6400LP / Ino: 6600LP**

"I end my turn, and hurry up, I have to find bigger and better duelist around to squash" Weevil insulted.

"Why that.." Naruto said and took a step forward just to be stopped by Sakura.

"You'll regret dose words" Naruto said.

"Oh, and who are you, her fan or something? Bug out" Weevil warned.

Ino drew.

"My Fire Fox can be special summoned to my side of the field so say hi to Fire Fox (300/200)" Ino said and her Fox appeared again on her side.

_"This could help..."_Ino thought.

"I place one card face down and summon Solar Flare Dragon (1500/1000) in attack mode" Ino said and a dragon with a body made of fire with two huge horns on its head appeared.

"I end my turn, oh yea and my Dragon inflicts 500 damage points to you every time time at the end of my turn" Ino explained and the Dragon sent little sparks over to Weevil.

**Weevil: 5900LP / Ino: 6600LP**

"Not bad, but I sacrifice my Flying Kamakiri #1 to summon my Armored Centipede (1600/1300) in attack mode" Weevil snickered and the human sized insect disappeared and from the ground appeared a centipede with many legs and shiny pointy nails sticking out of everyone.

"Now attack her Fire Fox!" Weevil yelled and the centipede wrapped its body around the fox and squeezed it to pixels.

**Weevil: 5900LP / Ino: 5300LP**

"My Centipede gains a 500 attack boost with every insect monster it kills, and remember, my DNA Surgery makes each one of your monsters insect so that's 500 points right there" Weevil explained and the insect began to glow.

Armored Centipede (1600/1300-2100/1300)

"Now my Leghul (300/350), attack her directly!" Weevil pointed and the worm launched its bangs at Ino's leg.

"Ow!" She yelled out in pain and massed her leg.

**Weevil: 5900LP / Ino: 5000LP**

Fox Fire appeared on the field again in defense mode.

Ino drew.

"Yes! I summon yet another Solar Flare Dragon (1500/1000) in attack mode" Ino said and another dragon made of fire flames appeared with horns on its head.

"My dragons take away 1000 put together at the end of my turns now your move bug boy" Ino said.

**Weevil: 4900LP / Ino: 5000LP**

Weevil drew.

"I summon a monster face down and now my Armored Centipede attack his Fire Fox once again!" Weevil shouted and the Centipede did as before.

Armored Centipede (2100/1300-2600/1300)

"My Centipede will get strong enough to finish you off!" Weevil shouted.

"Next my Leghul (300/350), attack her Life Points directly!" Weevil shouted and the worm bit her leg again, she fell to one knee.

"Ugh.." She whispered.

**Weevil: 4900LP / Ino: 4700LP**

"Your move blondie" Weevil said.

Ino drew.

"Please, please, please, yes! I activate Heavy Storm to blow away all your Trap/Spell cards away, so my monsters become fire type again!" Ino shouted.

The Barrier disapeared and DNA Surgery turned to pixels, so did Ino's face down card.

"Now my Molten Destruction will increase my monsters attack points" Ino explained and her monsters began to glow red.

Solar Flare Dragon (1500/1000-2000/600)

Solar Flare Dragon (1500/1000-2000/600)

Raging Flame Sprite (2100/200-2600/0)

Fox Fire (300/200-800/0)

Molten Zombie (1600/400-2100/0)

"Now....I think you know whats coming....attack his LP directly my Sprite!" Ino yelled and the Elf pointed its wand at Weevil and burned his shoulder.

Raging Flame Sprite (2600/0-3600/0)

**Weevil: 2300LP / Ino: 4700LP**

"Ow,ow,ow,ow" Weevil said patting his shoulder.

"Attack his Leghul my Molten Zombie (2100/0)" Ino said and the Zombie struck the insect with its fist of fire.

**Weevil: 500LP / Ino: 4700LP**

"Lastly, attack his face down monster my Solar Flare Dragon" Ino said and the Dragon's mouth busted out with fire and burned the card, a worm like creature attached to the Dragons head.

"Well you allowed me to activate a spell card from my hand" Weevil said as he waved the card in the air with his index finger and thumb.

"By having exactly 500 LP left, I can activate this card known as Vineyard, this card takes away all your monsters attack points and adds them to my Life Points, so your monsters are useless!" Weevil laughed.

Raging Flame Sprite (3600/0-0/0)

Solar Flare Dragon (2000/600-0/0)

Solar Flare Dragon (2000/600-0/0)

Fox Fire (800/0-0/0)

Molten Zombie (2100/0-0/0)

**Weevil: 11000LP / Ino: 4700LP**

"No.." Ino whimpered.

"I'll set the rest of my monsters in defense and place two cards face down" Ino said and the Fox, and Dragon kneeled down and two cards appeared face down in front of her.

Weevil drew.

"I'll summon Insect Soldiers of the Sky (1000/800), attack his Molten Zombie (0/0) directly" Weevil ordered and the flying insect flew over to the Zombie.

"You activated both my traps" Ino said and the two cards lifted, reveling to be the same cards.

The insect pinched the Zombie in half and it broke into pixels.

"Now you loose 1000 points, ya see my trap cards, Backfire, allows me to take away 500 of your life points for every fire monster that gets destroyed from my side of the field, and since I have two of these cards you loose 1000 points" Ino explained.

**Weevil: 1000LP / Ino: 3700LP**

"Your move" Weevil said.

Ino drew and put a huge smile on her face, indicating she drew something good.

"Time to end this Weevil, I sacrifice, Raging Flame Sprite and both my Solar Flare Dragon to summon my beast....Infernal Flame Emperor (2700/1600)" Ino replied and the ground under them began to shake and out came a large beast with its upper body being a Lions body and the lower part being four legs, its body was on fire and on its back were a pair of burning wings.

"Oh, my Emperor gains 500 points cause of my Molten Destruction, and you loose 1000 points for the three monsters I just destroyed" Ino stated.

Infernal Flame Emperor (2700/1600-3200/1600)

**Weevil: 7000LP / Ino: 3700LP**

"Now my Emperor, attack his nasty Insect!" Ino shouted and the beast raised a hand and a huge fire ball appeared and it threw it at the insect, burning it to a crisp.

**Weevil: 4800LP / Ino: 3700LP**

"Just to add in, I activate Meteor of Destruction this card inflicts 1000 points of damage to you directly" Ino explained and a giant meteor was falling from the sky and landed on Weevil's side of the field, burning his feet.

**Weevil: 4800LP / Ino: 3700LP**

Weevil fell to the floor and began to sob.

"Not again, I cant loose to her" Weevil sobbed.

"Stop being such a baby, get up and duel" Ino snapped and he did as she said.

"Now make your move now" Ino added and her Fire Fox appeared once again,

Weevil drew.

"I set one a card face down and end my turn" Weevil said looking down, trying to hide his half smile.

Ino drew.

_"What is he doing.."_Ino thought.

"I summon Little Chimera (600/550) in atta.." Ino was cut off when the card in front of Weevil lifted.

"I activate Torrential Tribute and this card destroys every monster on the field when a monster is summoned to the field, so say goodbye to your Emperor!" Weevil yelled and the fire monster froze and broke to pixels.

"NO!" Ino yelled watching the pixels of ice break infront of her.

"Now make your move little girl" Weevil laughed.

"I have no...ugh, you win this turn but you wont win this duel" Ino said.

Weevil drew.

"You do know your wide open for a attack right?" Weevil laughed.

Ino did not answer, just gave him a pout.

"Heheehe, well I summon Neo Bug (1800/1700) in attack mode and play Heavy Storm, this card wipes away your magic and trap cards" Weevil said and a vicious insect appeared flying over his head and its bangs stuck out its mouth as well, a storm also began and blew away her two trap cards and the rock both were standing on, lowered back to the ground, and the volcano disappeared.

"Attack her directly!" Weevil shouted and the hit her with its long tail.

**Weevil: 4800LP / Ino: 1900LP**

Ino fell back and recovered quick.

"My...move" She said as she drew a card.

"I summon Blazing Inpachi (1850/0) in attack mode, this monster is stronger then your by 50 points, but that will do, attack his Bug!" Ino ordered and a figure also made of fire appeared and burned the bug to a crisp.

**Weevil: 4750LP / Ino: 1900LP**

"Your done?" Weevil snickered.

Ino nodded.

Weevil drew.

"I activate Pot of Greed, this card allows me to draw two cards" Weevil said and drew two cards and smiled.

"These two cards are the beginning to the end for you little girl" Weevil said and slid a card into his Disk.

"I activate Foolish Burial, this card allows me to send any monster to my graveyard from my deck" Weevil explained and searched his deck.

"Now that thats done, I activate Monster Reborn...to bring back the monster I sent to the graveyard just now...my Metal Armored Bug (2800/1500)" Weevil said and a huge bug with metal armor, six legs, and a pair of green eyes, ready to attack.

"Now attack her Blazing Inpachi (1850/0)!" Weevil shouted and the Bug flew over the fire monster and squashed it, suffocating it and breaking it to pixels.

**Weevil: 4750LP / Ino: 950LP**

Ino looked worried and looked at her hand of cards, nothing.

Ino drew.

"I play Misfortune, this card inflicts the same attack points your Bug has on you" Ino explained.

**Weevil: 1950LP / Ino: 950LP**

"I play a card face down and end my turn" Ino said and a card appeared in front of her face down.

Weevil drew.

"This is it, now I draw" Weevil said and looked at the card he drew.

"It ends here, I play Deduction, this card let me take away as many attack points from my monster and deduct them from your life points so I'll choose 950 and you loose!" Weevil stated and Ino was drained of energy.

**Weevil: 1950LP / Ino: 0LP**

Ino fell to her knees and began to sob, Naruto and Sakura ran over to get her.

"Im out the Torunament" Ino whispered.

"Yes you are, now pay up your Locator Card and your rarest card" Weevil snickered.

Ino looked at him with evil eyes and he backed away a bit, she looked threw her deck and searched for her Emperor, she gave it along with the Locator Card to him and he looked at it.

"Useless card" Weevil muttered and riped the card in half.

Ino's heart was riped out her chest when she saw the two halves fall to the floor, she grabbed them and began to sob more.

"You jerk!" Sakura yelled as he walked away.

"Wait till I see him next time" Naruto warned and picked Ino off the ground.

"Lets go get something to eat" Naruto said and they began to walk, and the crowd dissolved.

* * *

As the three friends were walking, Ino noticed a card in a dark alley, she yelled for Sakura and Naruto but they didn't hear her.

She walked in the alley to pick up the card when a cloaked person jumped from a buildings ladder, and the last thing she saw was darkness...

* * *

**Cards Made By Me:**

**Vinyard-Spell: Takes away all your oponents face up monsters attack points and adds them to your Life Points.**

**Deduction-Spell: Deduct as many attack points from a selected monster and deduct them from your opponents Life Points.**

**Well theirs my chapter, how was it? Weevil's a jerk for doing what he did...and this duel proves, you dont always have to win by using a monster, how will Sakura and Naruto react to this? What's going to happen to Ino and Mokuba? Find out in the next chapter....please R+R.....**


	14. To Late, Your Trapped

**Note: Recap of last chapter: Ino bumped into Weevil Underwood leaving both of them to a duel, Ino tried her best to win with her Fire Monsters but Weevil's Insects overpowered her, he won her rarest card from her and riped it in half, also capturing her Locator Card, seeing this Ino became enraged with anger and sadness she could no longer do anything about it, as she and her two friends were walking, she was captured, as for the gang, there still lost in the shadows of darkness, Kaiba's brother, Mokuba had also been captured, what will happen now? Find out in the chapter I call.....**

* * *

_Tall Building...._

The blond female awoke in pitch black, her blue orbs wondering in the darkness, "Where am I?" She asked.

"Who's there?" Asked a boy's voice from across the room.

"Hello?" Ino asked getting off the floor.

"Someone there? My names Mokuba" Mokuba said in a shaky voice.

The lights suddenly flicked on and off and stayed on after a couple of switches, Ino walked over to the boy and inspected him from head to toe.

"Arnt you..." Ino questioned but didnt finished.

"Kaiba's brother? Yea I am, who are you?" Mokuba said as if he gets asked a lot.

"Whoa _the _Kaiba?" Ino still lost in thought.

"Is their any other Kaiba that can make a better Tournament then my big bro? No, now who are you?" Mokuba asked again.

"My names Ino Yamanaka" Ino stated.

"I never seen you around Domino City" Mokuba thought.

"That because I'm from The Village of Konoha, I just came here to enter this Tournament your brother made" Ino explained.

"That explains it, do you know how we got here?" Mokuba asked.

"No, one minute I walked in a alley and a caped moron jumped after me" Ino said remembering the scene.

"Oh, my brother and I were walking in a alley as well because we became lost in some shadow thing and last thing I remember is darkness" Mokuba said and the steal door opened from behind them, two cloaked figures grabbed them, but Mokuba wasn't going without a fight.

Mokuba punched one of them in the stomach while Ino grabbed the other one by the hood and forced them to the floor.

The hood came off and Ino spotted a familiar face.

"No.." Ino whispered then was thrown on the floor by three other cloaked figures and carried her and Mokuba to a _special_ room.

"Here you are Master as you requested" one of them said and disappeared.

"Welcome Ino" A familiar voice said to her.

"Wha..." Ino could not believe her eyes when she saw what the guy in front of her had became.

"Eh?" Mokuba knew she knew the person.

"Surprised to see me again Ino?" Master asked pointing the Millennium Rod he wield in his hands at her.

Ino stood back not knowing the powers of the Rod.

"Afraid Ino?" Master took off his hood to reveal his dark blue hair and glowing blue eyes.

"Who's that?" Mokuba asked.

"His name Sasuke Uchiha, he left the Village of Konoha about six years ago and me and my friends searched for him but never found him" Ino explained.

"Silence!" Sasuke yelled.

Ino stood her grounds and Mokuba stood behind her, him knowing the damage that Rod caused to him and his friends.

"You two are going to help me as well" Sasuke said with a devilish smile on his face.

"Help you with what?" Ino asked.

"To take down the King of Games Himself, Yugi Muto!" Sasuke shouted and startled both of them.

"I don't think so" Ino said and ran forward to him.

"Foolish girl" Sasuke mumbled and held out the Rod, it glowed gold and stopped Ino in her tracks.

"Huh?" Ino wondered, watching her body stop lifeless.

"What you do to me!" Ino yelled.

"Look Ino, me and you have a long history together, don't get this way with me, now you will do as I say or answer the consequences.." Sasuke threatened.

"A one way trip to the Shadow Realm!" Sasuke yelled.

"Shadow what?" Ino asked.

"Trust me, you don't want to know" Mokuba warned.

Sasuke released her and she fell to her knees.

"OK, explain one thing to me, where were you all this time?" Ino ordered.

"Where was I? Where was I! You shouldn't bother asking that question, you or any of those imbeciles at Konoha never cared about me...but If you must know..." Sasuke relaxed.

"I left the Village and traveled Japan a bit and it led me to Domino City, I did some research on the City and found out that there was a incident about a year ago with a guy name _Marik Ishtar, _this man possessed the Millenium Rod, with this he did great damage, knowing that I knew I had to have that Rod to gain control of what I wanted and to be the very best in this world, but that all led me to a museum where I saw a green stone with powers of some sort and I had to have that to, so I did what I did to get it and now I'm slowly but steady taking over this place with called Earth" Sasuke explained and began to laugh evilly in his twisted head of his.

"But why are you targeting Yugi?" Mokuba asked.

"Oh don't worry I'm targeting your brother as well" Sasuke said.

"But its very simple...he's known as King of Games, I need to take him out and show the world hes not the best, I am" Sasuke said and walked tors the blond female.

He digged into his pocket and pulled out a green stone, shining with the green glow.

"Wha..what are you going to do?" Ino asked.

"I told you both, your going to help me take Yugi and his friends down, but since you don't want to do it the easy way..lets do this the hard way!" Sasuke said and the last thing Ino and Mokuba saw was the green glow in their eyes.

---------------------------------------------------------------

The turquoise top teen was walking around near some tall buildings with some trees nearby, after his victory with the blond female, his ego had increased.

_"I need to find a person worth my dueling skills"_ He thought.

He was unaware of a dark haired female in one of the branches nearby, she observed his every move, she jumped and landed in front of him.

"Oh! Oh its just you, what you do to your hair?" Weevil asked the familiar face in front of him.

"I whant a rematch" She ordered.

"No way! Your a waste of a duel" Weevil laughed and proceeded to walk aside her.

She grabbed him and forced him back to his spot.

"I see you wont take no as a answer, OK then lets duel" Weevil took a couple of steps back and activated his Duel Disk and drew five cards.

**Weevil: 8000LP / Ino: 8000LP**

Ino activated her Duel Disk as well, her slots sliding out one by one, she drew five cards after.

"Before I forget, what will we wager?" Weevil remembered taking her only Locator Card.

Ino's field clot opened up.

"We will bet our souls!" Ino yelled before sliding the card.

"I play the Seal of Orichalcos!"

A green circle surrounded Ino and her hair blew up in the wind, filling her with rage and power, Weevil turned around and started to run for mercy.

"To late Weevil, your locked in here" the words left her mouth slowly and the Orichalcos symbol appeared on her forehead.

"No please! Get me out of here!" Weevil shouted and hit the seal, but nothing.

Symbols appeared around the circle and lines formed.

"Time to duel..."

----------------------------------------------------------------

_Alley....._

"This has gone far enough, Roland are you there?" Kaiba asked talking through his jacket.

"Yes Kaiba sir?" Roland asked on the other end.

"I need you to get the KC Van and drive it over to some dark alley, near the Cafe store" Kaiba remembered the Cafe stand at the entrance of the Alley.

"On my way Sir!" Roland shouted and headed tors the vehicle.

"Hurry" Were Kaiba's last orders.

Kaiba stood in place in the darkness of the shadows.

A couple of minutes passed and the darkness was beginning to dissolve into the sky that was also becoming dark, it cleared up slowly and a pair of head lights blinded Kaiba's eyes.

Kaiba quickly jumped in the van with no questions asked about the darkness he had just been in, to him it was nothing more then a illusion or his mind playing tricks with him.

"Where to Sir?" the man with glasses and a spiked hair asked not letting go of the weal.

Kaiba thought for a sec when he heard yelling coming from the opposite side of him.

"Oh great" Kaiba muttered.

"Hey Kaiba, can we get a ride?" Tristan asked pulling up to the van with the others behind him.

Kaiba looked at the brown haired male.

"Your joking right..Roland can you..." Kaiba was interrupted by a females voice.

"Look Kaiba we dont have time for your little bitch fits, now are you going to give us a ride or not?" Mai ordered.

Kaiba looked over at her and rolled his eyes.

"Get in" Kaiba said and they all got in the back seats enough to fit a lot of people.

"Thank you young man" Mr. Hopkins said with a smile.

"Yea, whatever" Kaiba mumbled.

"Hey Kaiba you don't talk to my grandfather like that!" Rebecca shouted.

"Look little girl if you don't like it the doors right there" Kaiba looked at her.

"Well you could kiss my.." Tristan and Duke covered her mouth.

"Now Rebecca, I'll handle this...look young man has anyone ever thought you to respect your elders?" Mr. Hopkins asked.

"Where to Sir?" Roland interrupted.

"You said Yugi and his two flunkies were going to the Hospital?" Kaiba asked Tristan.

"Yea" Tristan answered.

"Well Roland, I think you know where to go" Kaiba looked over at Roland.

"Right Sir" He drove the van back and sped of on the rode.

---------------------------------------------------------------

_Center of City...._

"Hey Naruto, look at that green light" Sakura extended her index finger straight ahead.

"Wow, you don't think Ino may be there?" Naruto squirmed his eyes.

"Only one way to find out" Sakura stepped forward.

"Right!" the blond male took a head start run.

"Wait up!" The pink haired female ran after him.

----------------------------------------------------------------

_Next To The Hospital (5:45)_

"Its kindof chilly" Tea crossed her arms.

"Yug where do we go now? The alley?" Joey asked.

"I guess so Joey" Yugi said.

_"Yugi, that was a impressive duel back there" Yami said._

_"Oh thanks Yami, now from this point on where or what should we do?"_

_"I really don't know Yugi, all I know is there's a evil out there waiting to get us" Yami said._

_"I know, but we will defeat it" Yugi said._

_"We?" Yami asked._

_"As in me, you and my friends" Yugi said._

_"Right Yugi, we will"_

---------------------------------------

"Yug, I'm tired, can we take a break" Joey whined.

"Sure" Yugi said but just before they reached a near by bench a black van with the word "KC" on it drove next to them and almost blew them away.

"Eh?" Yugi wondered.

The vans window slid down and Kaiba stouck his head out.

"Kaiba!" Joey yelled.

"Yugi, get in" Kaiba ordered.

More windows from the back were slid down.

"Hey Yug" Tristan greeted.

"Oh, hey everyone" Yugi smiled and noticed everyone in the back.

"I guess you didn't hear me, I said get in" Kaiba ordered again.

"Yea Yug get in" Mai said from the back seat.

Yugi and Joey walked over to the doors when Kaiba said, "No dogs in my van".

"What you meen?" Yugi asked but got his answer.

"Why let me at him!" Joey struggled to get to the door that blocked Kaiba and him.

"Joey just get in" Tea said and the threeo hopped in, one with a angry face on.

The van began moving again with a slower rythm to it.

"Kaiba, why have you come to see us?" Yugi asked.

"Yugi please, I didn't come to see you, I just had some questions to ask you, what was the green beam that was activated during one of your duels?" Kaiba asked.

Everyone stayed silent.

"That...was the Seal of Orichalcos" Yugi dropped the bomb on him.

Kaiba stayed quite.

"I see"

"Hey where's Mokuba?" Tea asked.

"We got lost in some shadow and he vanished away from as I turned my back" Kaiba explained looking out the window.

"Some brother he is" Joey mumbled.

"Quite Wheeler!" He shouted back.

"Everyone just calm down, Yugi, what do you think we should do" Mai asked.

"Well I dont really.."

"Hey look at that green light" Serenity pointed out.

"No.." Yugi whispered.

"Its the same light of the Orichalcos" the blond male replied.

"Who you think activated it?" Tea asked.

"Only one way to find out" Kaiba replied.

"Roland, drive tors that light" Kaiba ordered.

"Yes Sir!" Roland shouted and sped up.

----------------------------------------------------

"My move" Ino drew her sixth card.

"I summon Flame Ruler (1500/1600-2000/1600) in attack mode, and thanks to my seal, my Ruler gain's a extra 500 attack points" a well muscled man with pointy blue hair and a red coat on appeared with a flame around its body, it had the seal on its forehead and its eyes turned red with hatred.

"Go"

Weevil drew.

"I summon Pheromone Wasp (800/800) in defense mode" A greenish bug with two wings a pointed tail flew in, glaring its eyes at Ino.

"I'll end by facing a card face down" A card appeared face down horizontle infront of the teen.

Ino drew.

"This duel wont take long, in a couple of turns your done and your soul would belong to the Orichalcos!" Ino shouted and a laugh started.

"I summon Gaia Soul the Combustible Collective (2000/0-2500/0) in attack mode" A fire ball appeared and formed into a brain like figure with a eye in the center, the green seal appeared on its eye.

"Flame Ruler, attack his Wasp directly!" The Ruler's flame around its body was whipped across the field..

"I activate Mimic, this card allows me to replace a monster on the field with a monster of lever four in my hand, I summon Skull-Mark Ladybug (500/1500) in defense mode" Weeevil's wasp returned to his hand and was replaced with a blue ladybug with the symbol of the skeletons head with cross bone on top of its body, its six legs curled up while its bangs stuck out.

The flame hit the insect and burned it to a crisp.

"When my Ladybug is destroyed it gives me 1000 life points" Weevil began to glow.

**Weevil: 9000LP / Ino: 8000LP**

"It'll help you for now" Ino gave a evil smile.

"Ugh, just go" Weevil's legs began to shake.

"Now my Gaia (2500/0), attack him directly!", the brain figure aimed its eye on Weevil and out came a beam of fire that hit him directly on the chest.

**Weevil: 6500LP / Ino: 8000LP**

"Thats only a taste of whats their to come..."

--------------------------------------------------------

"I think were getting closer to where we saw the light, it was somewhere around here" Sakura looked around.

"Hold on le me catch my breath, it isnt easy runing half the city you know" Naruto said taking deep breaths.

"I think it was this way" Sakura ran.

"Hold on!"

---------------------------------------------------------

_Island Building_

_"Foolish clowns, your friends belong to me now, you'll never get her back, if you do it will only be her body becasue I'ma take her soul when I'm done using her"_ Sasuke laughed.

_"Squash him Ino"_ Sasuke ordered.

----------------------------------------------------------

_Inside Van_

"Faster Roland, what do I have to do to get a good driver?" Kaiba's eyes were growing with anger.

"I'm going the speed limit Sir" Roland's forehead started sweating.

"Well, this is a emergency, I have to find my brother!" Kaiba pressed down on Roland's leg and the van whiplashed everyone head.

"Dam Kaiba, calm down" Tristan whined.

"I'll do what I'll choose to, if you got a problem, get your own dam ride" Kaiba warned.

"Sorry" Tristan pouted.

------------------------------------------------------------------

**Weevil: 2130LP / Ino: 6500LP**

On Ino's side of the field were her Gaia, Flame Ruler, and a face down card, she had just used Call of The Haunted to bring back her one eyed beast.

On Weevil's side of the field was his Insect Queen and that was it, it was Ino's turn.

"I told you it was only going to take a couple of turns, this is the end, I sacrifice my Flame Ruler, by the way I can use this monster as two tributes, to summon my Firestorm Prmoinence (2000/1500-2500/1500) in attack mode" A alligator on fire appeared roaring at the Queen before him.

"One more thing, goobye!"

"Attack his Queen my Firestorm!" Ino's alligator opened its mouth and out came a mouthful of fire, it burned the Queen to pixels.

**Weevil: 1830LP / Ino: 6500LP**

"Your turn Gaia, finish him!" Ino pointed and the beam of fire aimed at Weevil from the creature's eye. It hit Weevil in the chest causing him his soul.

**Weevil: 0LP / Ino: 6500LP**

The seal unlocked Ino from its clutches and surrounded Weevil, he was screaming to let him go but even he knew there was no escaping this.

"Ahhh!" Weevil yelled and fell to the floor.

His body disappeared into a duel monster card.

Ino took hold of it and smiled.

"Lets see how you like having your card riped in half" Ino riped Weevil's card in half and laughed.

Just then two figures ran itno the area.

"Ino we found you!" Sakura shouted observing Ino's black hair.

"Hey Ino, whats with the hair?" Naruto noticed as well.

"This isn't the same Ino you once knew" Ino spoke.

"Huh?" Sakura stopped and observed her.

"What is she talking about?" Naruto replied.

A van pulled up on the left side of Naruto, he jumped at the sight of it.

Yugi jumped out followed by everyone else, Roland stayed in the car.

"Do you know who she is?" Yugi pointed at Ino.

"Uh, yea she's my friend Ino" Naruto inspected everyone.

"She's not your friend anymore kid" Kaiba saw.

"Why you say that?" Naruto looked over at Ino again.

"She's being controlled by the Orichalcos" Joey added.

"Ori what?" Naruto scractched his head.

"Orichalcos, its a evil power, she can do a lot of damage with it" Yugi explained.

"Oh no, Sakura come back!" The blond yelled.

Sakura looked back over to see scattered people around.

"Sakura.." Ino mumbled.

Sakura's eyes went back on the female.

"I challenge you to a duel.."

"Sure, uh Ino, are you OK?" Sakura's body began to shake.

"Im fine" Ino drew five cards.

Sakura activated her pink and red Duel Disk and drew five cards.

"Tell your friend to stop now, if she duels her she's in great danger!" Rebecca yelled out.

"Sakura! Stop the duel!" Naruto ran to get her.

"TO LATE!" Ino slid a card to her field slot.

"I play the Seal of Orichalcos!", the green circle appeared around her and the symbol appeared on her forehead once more, the circle expanded over to Sakura, trapping her aswell.

"What is this?" Sakura looked at the seal around her and back at her friend.

Naruto ran, his hands touched the seal and brought pain to it, and was blown back away.

"Theres no way to get in or out the seal" Yugi's hope had died out.

"Only way is for your friend to win this duel" the blond standing in back of Yugi said.

Naruto's blue orbs glanced at the Seal again.

"Foolish Sakura, prepare to lose your soul.."

To Be Coninued......

* * *

**Well there you have it guy's, its Sakura vs Ino now, she took Weevil's soul, will she take Sakura's aswell or lose trying...next time its a battle to the finish, and I didn't want to make Ino vs Weevil 2 again because they dueled the last chapter, so sorry for the inconvenience, and you all finally found out who was "Master", none other then Sasuke, hope you weren't expecting this or were disappointed, now please review.**


	15. Fairy Tales On Fire

**Note: Recap of last chapter: Master was reveled to be Sasuke, he disappeared from the Village of Konoha about six years ago and now he's back to become the best, he captured Ino and Mokuba, they belong to him now thanks to the Orichalcos, she defeated Weevil in a rematch and earned his soul, after the duel Naruto and Sakura showed up to the scene unaware of the danger, Yugi and the others showed up as well but it was to late to warn Sakura on what was the consequences of the duel she accepted from Ino, she played the Seal of Orichalcos, trapping both of them in the Seal, now we just have to wait who wins the duel and escapes with their souls attached to them...pretty good recap huh?...Here's the next chapter.**

* * *

"Ino, what is this?" Sakura looked around.

"Why, its the Seal of Orichalcos dear Sakura" Ino spoke.

"And what do you mean your going to take my soul?" Ino your my friend" Sakura's eyes started tearing up.

"Listen! This is no longer your friend _Ino, _she is well gone, forever!" Ino yelled out.

"So who are you?" Sakura stepped forward.

"Don't come any closer" Ino warned.

The pink haired female stopped.

"I always knew you and that fool over there were always holding me back from many thing I could of accomplished" Ino's anger took over.

"But no...now its time for you to pay and soon he will to" Ino pointed at Naruto.

"Ino..." Naruto whispered.

"Now, if theirs nothing else to say I advice you to make your move, the Orichalcos is hungry and its waiting on your soul" Ino gave Sakura a hard look.

"My soul!" Sakura shouted.

"Yes, once someone looses a duel inside the Seal of Orichalcos, the loser pays with their soul" Ino explained and Sakura's eyes bulged out.

"I wont duel if it meens losing you Ino" Sakura fell to her knees and tears rolled down her face.

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled, getting closer to the Seal.

Sakura looked back.

"You must duel her, to get her back from that thing" Naruto's blue orbs became glassy as well.

"But...the loser...loses their soul" Sakura cried.

"Make your move!" Ino's eyes glowed even more red.

"This fool has interrupted enough!" Sasuke yelled from his Building and his Rod began to glow.

"Wha? Whats happening?" Naruto said, his arms were being forced out and his legs were expanding straight, his body began to float.

"Yugi whats happening!" Joey yelled.

"I don't know, lets help him!" Yugi and Joey, along with Tristan and Duke ran over to the floating body and grabbed hold of Naruto's legs.

"Pull!" Yugi yelled and the four males used all their strength to pull him down, his body started to dissolve, the four males fell into a pile.

"Where he go?" Tristan asked.

"Look!" Yugi pointed at the floating body inside the Seal.

"Surprised?" Ino's eyes glowed yellow and her voice sounded different.

"This isn't your friend Ino talking, Yugi, you will have your turn to experience the pain, for now your friends are my targets...little Sakura here will have to be my example, she will end up just like your Grandfather!" The voice yelled.

"That voice.." Rebecca said.

"It's Master again! He's taken over that girls body!" Yugi yelled.

"There's been a change in this duel, every time this fool I'm controlling loses Life Points, Naruto will be the one doing the damage" Sasuke explained.

"NO!" Sakura yelled.

"Sorry Sakura, but I make the rule's here, let the duel begin!" Sasuke's voice faded away.

Sakura tried to get up and saw her friend floating behind Ino.

Ino (the bad one), took over her body again.

"Well Sakura, since you didn't manage to go I guess I'll start this duel" Ino drew a card.

**Ino: 8000LP / Sakura: 8000LP**

"I summon Royal Firestorm Guards (1700/1200-2200/1200) in attack mode" A huge red snake with two arms, a head and a pair of red wins appeared with the Seal's symbol on its forehead, wrapping its body around the whole field and Sakura.

That made Sakura jump.

"How your monster gain 500 points?" Sakura asked.

"That's another effect the Orichalcos has, it gives all my monster's a 500 attack boost" Ino smiled.

_"How am I suppose to compete with that kind of power?"_ She thought.

Sakura drew.

"I summon Glife The Phantom Bird (1500/1200) in attack mode, this card allows me to destroy any spell or trap card and I chose your Orichalcos card" Sakura said and the furious red bird swung its wings, making a storm, the Seal stayed in play.

"What happened?" Sakura looked around and saw the green light.

"Your pathetic girl! The Seal cant be destroyed by anything!" Ino laughed at her try.

Sakura embraced herself.

"Dam it, I play...go Ino" Sakura saw she had nothing to help her in her hand.

Ino drew.

"Hm, I activate Fire Soul, first draw a card" Ino ordered and Sakura drew a card.

"Next you pick a fire Phyro monster from my deck and remove it from play" Ino jumped and landed in front of Sakura.

"Here" She handed her a deck of monsters.

_"Go for a strong monster"_Sakura thought.

"I pick your Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch (2400/1000)" Sakura placed the card in her hand.

"Good" Ino said and jumped back to her side.

"Now, little Sakura, you lose half this monster's attack!" Ino laughed as she placed the card in her pocket.

**Ino: 8000LP / Sakura: 6800LP**

"Oh!" Sakura shouted when here energy was drained from her.

"I summon Volcanic Slicer (1800/1200-2300/1200) to the field" On Ino's side a mechanical dragon appeared with its mouth open.

"Now my Royal Firestorm Guards (2200/1200), attack her bird directly!" Ino ordered and the Snake like giant wrapped its tail around the red bird and suffocated it to pixels.

**Ino: 8000LP / Sakura: 6100LP**

"Now my Slicer, attack her Life Points directly!" The mechanical dragon grew a fireball in its mouth and grew bigger and bigger, it aimed it at Sakura and fired away, hitting her body and sending her to the ground.

**Ino: 8000LP / Sakura: 3800LP**

"Sakura, your not putting up a good duel, no matter, your soul will be sealed here forever!" Ino shouted with anger.

Sakura drew while getting of the ground.

_"This could help"_

"I summon Forest Wolf (1800/300) to the field, and place a card face down" Sakura barely managed to put the card in her slot.

A wolf with a pink night cap and clothing appeared, it also had glasses on its nose.

"Your move"

Ino drew.

"Is that the best you have? A wolf in grandma clothes? Pathetic Sakura" Ino insulted and the Wolf growled.

"I sacrifice my two monsters to summon my Magna-Slash Dragon (2400/1200-2900/1200) in attack mode" Ino slapped the card to her Disk and a light blue dragon flew in, the wings looked as if able to cut trough steel, the Dragon had the green symbol on its head.

"Now attack her Wolf!" Ino ordered and the Dragon flew over to slice the Wolf in half, but..

"I activate Mirror Wall!" Sakura lifted her card and a glass wall appeared in front of her Wolf, the Dragon's wings hit the wall then smashed into pieces.

"Hmm, good move" Ino smiled.

Sakura drew.

"I activate Gingerbread House" Sakura slid the card into her slot and a giant house made of cookies and sugered sweets appeared behind Sakura.

"Huh, what those that card do?" Ino asked, but it was more of a order.

"You'll see" Sakura smiled.

"Next I summon my Beauty (1600/1300) in attack mode" Sakura said and a woman with beautiful brown hair and a long yellow dress appeared standing on yellow high heels.

"When this card is summoned I can special summon my Beast from my hand or deck" Sakura searched her deck and found the card she wanted and slapped it on the Disk.

"I summon Beast (1800/450) in attack mode" Sakura said and a beast with a large head and blue uniform appeared and ran over to the Beauty and hugged her.

"Forest Wolf, attack he..." Sakura stopped.

Naruto was awakening from his unconsciousness.

"Wha, whats happening?" Naruto moaned out.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled, forming tears in her eyes once more.

"Sakura..is that yo..you?" Naruto opened his eyes a little.

Ino looked up at him, "Just stay in your place, not like you have a choice, your friend here has a soul to lose".

"Ino?" The memories were coming back to him.

"Open your eyes Naruto!" Sakura begged.

"Yugi, this is getting out of control man" Joey said looking up at the blond male in the air.

"Yes Joey, but we cant do nothing about it" Yugi frowned.

"Poor girl, she's dueling her friend in this Seal and her other friend is up there taking the damage" Tea's low voice said.

"I'm guessing you clowns weren't listening to what that Ino girl said, she's not the same person they know, she's being controlled by the Orichalcos" Kaiba's eyes narrowed.

"Sakura! Whats happening!" Naruto yelled, looking at his hands and legs that were locked in place.

"Are you going to go!" Ino's patience was wasting.

Sakura began to cry again.

"If, if I attack, you'll take the damage Naruto" Sakura whispered enough for him to hear.

"Sakura" Naruto said.

Her eyes locked on him.

"Do what you must, I'm strong enough to take the pain" Naruto forced a smile.

"But.." Sakura started.

"But nothing!" Ino snapped her fingers and a bolt of energy ran through Naruto's body and shocked him.

"AH!" Naruto yelled and his head fell forward.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled.

"Oh!" Yugi and Joey yelled seeing the pain being inflicted on Naruto.

"We gota do something Yug!" Joey yelled and banged his fist against the Seal, nothing worked and his body was just sent back to the floor.

"Keep trying you idiot, you'll never break the Seal" Ino laughed.

"You evil bitch!" Sakura cried out.

"Insult me all you whant but you'll still lose this duel and I'm sure of it!" Ino yelled back.

"Forest Wolf, attack her directly!" Sakura ordered forgetting the consequences.

The Wolf ran over to Ino and bit down hard on her arm.

**Ino: 6200LP / Sakura: 3800LP**

Another bolt of energy went through Naruto's body and caused a bit of smoke.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but if I want to save you and Ino, I must do this" Sakura mumbled.

"Is...Its OK.."

She heard his voice.

Now my Beauty (1600/1300), attack her directly!" Sakura shouted.

The woman in the yellow dress put her arms over her head and a storm of Roses started, it blew Ino to the ground.

**Ino: 4600LP / Sakura: 3800LP**

Naruto's body was drained of energy once more, he was lucky he was being held up or else he would fall to the floor.

"Now my Beast (1800/450), attack her directly!"

The Beast growled before clawing Ino in the chest.

Naruto's body jumped with the electricity going trough his body.

**Ino: 2800LP / Sakura: 3800LP**

_"I'm so sorry Naruto"_

Ino drew.

"Just in case your little House is a threat, I'll destroy it with my Fire Storm!" Ino slid the card in her Disk and a storm of fireballs started, it blew down the house in flames.

"Next I'll activate Fissure, this card destroys your monster with the lowest Attack points, so say goodbye to your Beauty"

Hand digged out the ground and trapped the woman in its grasp, the Beast tried to help her but it pulled her down to the ground.

"Now, I summon my Tenkabito Shien (1500/1000-2000/1000) in attack mode" Ino said and a man with a royal uniform on top of a hoarse appeared wielding a long sword, the Seal's symbol appeared on the man and the hoarse.

"Now my Shien, attack her Beast!" Ino pointed at the Beast and it was cut in half when the man on the horse rode over.

**Ino: 2800LP / Sakura: 3600LP**

"I place a card face down and end my turn" in front of her a card appeared face down horizontal.

Sakura drew.

"Say hello to my Cinderella (300/600), this card allows me to summon a Pumpkin Carriage (0/800) as well" Sakura explained and a Carriage with two horses in the front appeared.

"But that's not all my Cinderella can do, I can activate Glass Slippers from my deck or hand" Sakura searched her deck and found the card she needed and slid it in her Disk.

A pair of glass slippers appeared on her feet and she got in the Carriage.

"Now attack her directly Cinderella!" Sakura ordered and the Carriage began to move forward, the Horses hit Ino and trampled over her and moved back to its side of the field.

**Ino: 2500LP / Sakura: 3600LP**

"Once this card attacks you directly, this card is equipped to one of your monsters, Tenkabito Shien, and he cant attack my Cinderella" Sakura whipped the dry tears from her face.

"Now your Tenkabito Shien looses 1000 attack points"

Tenkabito Shien (2000/1000-1000/1000)

"Forest Wolf (1800/300) attack her Shien directly!"

The Wolf bit the man and he maid a loud scream before bursting into pixels.

**Ino: 1700LP / Sakura: 3600LP**

"Since your monster is destroyed my Cinderella gains 1000 attack points since your monster lost them before and now is destroyed" Sakura said triumph-ally.

Cinderella (300/600-1300/600)

Ino began to laugh.

"Whats funny?" Sakura asked.

"You are"

"Me? How?" Sakura questioned.

"Your about to lose!" Ino drew a card.

"First, I'll summon Ultimate Baseball Kid (500/1000-1000/1000) in attack mode" A little kid with a red baseball uniform holding a spiked steal bat appeared with the Seals symbol on its forehead.

"This monster gains 1000 attack points for every other fire monster on the field" Ino explained.

"But their isn't any?" Sakura looked around.

"Yet..."

"I activate the spell card, Flame's Flair" Ino slid the card in her Disk and the field began turning red.

"Whats happening?" Sakura's voice trembled looking around the field.

Royal Firestorm Guards (2200/1200), Tenkabito Shien (2000/1000), and Volcanic Slicer (2300/1200) appeared on the field.

"How did you do that!" Sakura cried out.

"Flame's Flair allows me to bring back all my Fire monsters from the graveyard for one turn only"

Sakura gasped.

"Remember my Baseball Kid gains a extra 1000 attack points for every Fire monster on the field" Ino explained and the Kid glowed red.

Ultimate Baseball Kid (1000/1000-4000/1000)

"This card, not only brings them back, it gives them a extra 1000 attack points" Ino smiled.

Royal Firestorm Guard's (2200/1200-3300/1200)

Tenkabito Shien (2000/1000-3000/1000)

Volcanic Slicer (2300/1200-3300/1200)

Ultimate Baseball Kid (4000/1000-5000/1000)

"Look here Sakura, I told you, you were going to be my example in this duel, now you pay the price, attack her Cinderella (1300/600) my Ultimate Baseball Kid (5000/1000)!" Ino yelled her last command.

A fireball appeared floating in front of him and he swung the bat, hitting the ball at the Cinderella, smashing her to pixels.

**Ino: 1700LP / Sakura: 0LP**

"NO!" Sakura yelled as the circle enclosed around her.

"Sakura..no" Naruto whispered.

Ino laughed at the scene.

"Yug, her soul is being taken from her!" Joey and Yugi ran to her but it was to late, the Seal had trapped her and only her in it and now her body fell to the floor lifeless.

"Hm" Ino mumbled and Naruto fell from the sky.

"Get him!" Tristan yelled and Duke and him grabbed him before he hit the concrete floor.

Ino's eyes glowed yellow again.

"Let this be a warning to you fools, I'm out to get you Yugi and I'm going to set a example with your friends and whats coming at you, remember my name Master, and Kaiba, if I was you, I would get to the nearest _point_quick, if you ever want to see him again.." Ino's voice changed and Sasuke was in control.

Sakura's body turned into a card before Rebecca and Tea could reach her.

Ino's eyes were back to normal.

"See you suckers soon" Ino said and flew up into the buildings, along with the Sakura card.

"Yugi, we must get her" Tea insisted.

"She's quick Tea, I don't think we'll get to her in time" Yugi replied.

"Hey man, wake up" Tea shook Naruto.

"Eh?" He awoke.

"He's up" Duke announced and everyone but Kaiba surrounded him.

"Whe..where's Sakura? and Ino?" Naruto looked around.

"She's gone" Joey looked away.

"What! Where?" Naruto panicked.

"The girl with the pink hair lost the duel, and lost her soul" Tea pointed out.

"NO!" Naruto cried out.

"Where Ino go?" He asked.

"She went up to those buildings, but we wont get her..." Yugi was interrupted.

"I must go get her" Naruto slowly got up and started runing at a normal pace.

"Naruto wait!" Joey yelled.

Naruto didn't listen and continued running.

"Are you geeks getting in the van or not? I have to look for my brother now!" Kaiba got back in the van.

"Tristan, Duke and Serenity, can you go after that kid?" Joey asked.

"Yea" They answered in union.

"OK, were going to go find Mokuba with Kaiba" Yugi said.

"Wait Yug, me and Mai should look around Domino City for Mokuba on foot" Tea added.

"I agree with Tea, Yug" Mai spoke up.

"Grandfather, do you want to come with us?" Rebecca asked.

"I want my friend back, so I'm going to stick by Yugi's side to get him back" Professor Hopkins smiled.

"Alright then its settle" Joey said.

"If we don't meet again, we'll meet at the Finals" Tristan said.

"Yea, thats if you get to the Finals" Tea joked.

"Lets go" Joey said and ran over to the van.

"Bye you guys, be careful" Yugi's last words to them and ran along side with Joey.

C'mon Tea" Mai said and walked the opposite side of them.

"OK" Tea walked.

"You two ready?" Serenity asked.

"Yea" Both said in union again.

"Let's go!" Serenity ran with the two males behind her.

"Grandpa, lets get going with Yugi" Mr. Hopkins and Rebecca walked slowly to the van and got in the back seat with Yugi and Joey in the middle seat.

"Where to Sir?" Roland asked turnnig the Van on.

"I have a idea, just go" Kaiba said and the van sped off.

----------------------------------------------------

Building.....

"These fools are splitting up eh? Good, now I'm going to target each one of them one by one...." Sasuke said and a evil laughed escaped his mouth.

* * *

**Beauty: Fairy Type, 1600/1300, Special Effect: When this card is summoned to the field, special summon a Beast from your desk or hand**

**Beast: Beast Type, 1800/450, Description: A Beast made to love his true princess, when together, they bring perfect harmony.**

**Flame's Flair: The owner of this card may bring back all fire monster's in the graveyard for one turn only, and increase their attack points by 1000.**

**

* * *

**

**Well their it is, craziest chapter yet eh? Sakura lost the duel to her closest friend Ino, remember Sasuke's words, "nearest point", what could that mean? Will they find Mokuba? Will Tristan, Duke and Serenity find Naruto? What will happen to Mai and Tea? Find out next time.....please review....(Oh and itsn't Sasuke crazy for playing these games with Sakura, you know the Naruto in the air thing, he can really make you suffer).**


	16. Double Trouble

**Note: Recap of last chapter: Sakura lost her soul against Ino in a duel, where Naruto took the damage for Sakuras attacks, After the match Ino escaped, Yugi told Tristan, Duke and Serenity to go after Naruto witch had ran after his blond friend, Mai and Tea decided to go on foot to look for Mokuba and Yugi, Joey, Kaiba, Rebecca and Professor Hopkins decided to go look for Mokuba in the Van, Master did give them a clue, lets see if they can solve it...**

* * *

_Near Tall Buildings..._

"Where could he have gone?" Tristan asked stopping and looking around.

"I don't know man, but we have to find him quick, he isn't in the condition to go after that crazy girl" Duke said.

"Duke shes not crazy, that card of hers is controlling her, lets keep looking" Serenity replied and continued walking at a fast pace.

--------------------------------------

_Inside Van...._

"Kaiba, what is your plan?" Yugi asked.

"Didn't you hear him?" Kaiba asked referring to Master.

"Eh?" Yugi thought.

"Remember Yugi, he said to get to the "nearest point", meaning.." Rebecca was cut off.

"That we have to get to Domino Tower quick!" Kaiba shouted.

"Oh of course, the Domino Tower has a pointy top" Joey figured.

"Exactly"

"Roland, speed it up a notch" Kaiba ordered and Joey and Yugi were sent back to their seats.

-------------------------------

_Master's Building..._

"Yes?" Sasuke asked turning on a huge monitor.

"Sir, we found two girls, they appear to be Yugi's friend from what we saw" A bald man with a orange suit up to his ankles appeared on the screen and a symbol on his forehead, he appeared to be on a ladder escape.

"Well you and your brother know what to do right?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, Sir" two men said in union, another man looking the same as the first one appeared next to the other bald man, but he had on a green suit on.

"Excellent, Mai, Tea, you two are my first targets.."

--------------------------------

_Somewhere Between Two Buildings...._

"So where exactly should we start?" Tea asked placing her hand over her face.

"Shh" Mai stopped, hearing a noise coming from above them.

Tea stopped and her body began to shiver.

"What did you.." Tea heard the noise as well.

"Up there!" Mai pointed, spotting the two bald men running down a wall.

"Look out Mai!" Tea yelled and pushed Mai from being squashed on by one of the guys foot that landed on the concrete floor and smashed it a bit, the other man jumped down next to him.

"Who the..who are they?" Mai asked getting of the floor, her eyes narrowed that her mini skirt had gotten a stain on it.

"I know who they are, there the Paradox Brothers, these evil idiots tried to beat Yugi and Joey in a duel back at Duelist Kingdom, they lost to them though, I wonder what they want?" Tea asked, noticing their Duel Disk on their arms weren't quite the same as hers and Mai's.

"I am Para" Para, the one with the green outfit said.

"And I am Dox" The other one wearing orange replied.

"And we are the Paradox Brothers!" Both yelled in union.

Tea got off the floor.

"What do you guys want?" Mai asked.

"What do we whant?" Dox asked.

"What we want is a duel" Para answered.

"Me or her?" Mai asked pointing to Tea.

"Both of you, this shall be a tag duel" Both men said in union.

"Tea, you said Yugi and Joey beat them right?" Mai's eyes went to Tea.

"Yea, but Mai look at their..." Tea was cut off.

"We accept!" Mai shouted and activated her Duel Disk.

"You fool!" Dox yelled, activating his Duel Disk, the slots slid out one by one, Para did the same and drew a card.

Para and Dox slid a card into their field slot...

"We activate the Seal of Orichalcos!"

A green light appeared in their Duel Disk and expanded from around both men to around Tea and Mai, the Seal formed symbols around it and lines inside of it, a second Seal surrounded the first one.

"Wha..what just happened?" Mai noticed the Seal around them and brought back horrible memories of her and the Seal.

Tea looked around, as if this wasn't really happening.

The green Seal symbol appeared on both their shiny foreheads.

"You two are working for Master?" Tea asked.

"Yes actually, we were asked if we wanted power and great dueling skills, so me and my brother had no choice to accept" Dox, with the higher voice said.

"Now you two will duel us both with not only your Locator Cards on the line but your souls aswell!" Para, with the deep voice replied.

"We have no choice" Tea activated her Duel Disk.

"Here's how its going to go, you go first, then me, then your blond friend, then my brother" Dox explained.

"You noitce how we acivated two Orichalcos cards? Well two souls will be lost in this duel, yours to be more exact" Para laughed.

"One last thing, we each share Life Points with our partners, so if one looses, both lose" Dox added.

"Whatever, you guys are going down, Tea go!" Mai ordered.

**Mai & Tea: 8000 LP / Paradox Brothers: 8000 LP**

Tea drew.

"I summon a monster face down and end my turn" Tea said and a face down card appeared in front of her.

Dox drew.

"I summon Kaiser Sea Horse (1700/1650-2700/1650) in attack mode, by the way, none of our monsters can attack until everyone has gone their first turn" Dox smiled, a serpent with legs appeared glowing blue while holding a sphere in one hand.

"Woah, how did your monster get so strong?" Tea asked.

"Remember our Orichalcos cards?" Dox reminded her.

_"Oh, no"_

Mai drew.

"I summon Cyber Harpie Lady (1800/1300) in attack mode and place a card face down" Mai smiled as a woman in long pink hair, huge claws with greens wings going down her arm and a medal body shield appeared and yelled at seeing the twin men.

Para drew.

"Brother" Para looked at his reflection in a different outfit.

"Yes?" he answered.

"Its time to summon him" Para said.

"Already?" Dox noded with a smile.

"We can tribute our Kaiser Sea Horse for two summonings if were using it to summon a Light monster, so come out Sanga of the Thunder (2600/2200-3600/2200)!" Para yelled and a bolt of lightning hit infront of him and a creature with claws and a symbol of its face appeared, lightning was running through its body, the Seal's symbol was on its face.

"I think you know whats about to come" Dox smiled at Tea and she embraced herself.

_"I remember that, its one of their strongest monsters"_ Tea remembered.

"Don't be afraid of that thing Tea, we'll beat it" Mai hoped.

Tea drew.

"I discard a card from my hand (Monster) to special summon the Tricky (2000/1200) in attack mode" Tea slapped the card on her Disk and a man with a black and yellow suit appeared, (?) on its chest and face, and a long blue cape blowing behind him.

"I place a card face down and end my turn" Tea said and a vertical face down card appeared in front of her.

Dox drew.

Dox smiled, Sanga of the Thunder (3600/2200) attack her Tricky directly!"

The lightning monster raised its hand and a ball of lighting appeared, it fired at Tricky but..

"Activate face down!" Tea stuck out her arm.

The card lifted before her.

"I activate my Draining Shield, this card destroys your attacking monster so say goodbye to it" Tea smiled and the bolt of lightning was sent back and hit Sanga into pixels.

"NO!"

"Good move Tea!" Mai shouted.

"Eh, brother, I have no cards that I can use now" Dox whispered.

"Its OK, I have a plan" Para answered.

Mai drew.

"Well, well who to attack first?" Mai placed her fingers on her chin.

"Cyber Harpie Lady (1800/1300) attack Dox directly!" Mai ordered and the woman flew over to him and clawed him in the chest.

**Mai & Tea: 8000 LP / Paradox Brothers: 6200 LP**

Para drew.

"Ha! Brother I found a way to redeem ourselves, I play Monster Reborn to bring back our Sanga of the Thunder (3600/2200) in attack mode again" Para smiled at the card he summoned back.

"Now, you, for attacking my brother like that I sha'll attack your Harpie!" Para yelled in anger and the bolt of lightning was send tors Mai's Harpie

"Activate Mirror Force!" Mai yelled and a wall made of glass appeared in front of Harpie Lady and both monsters blew into pixels. (Para's monster attack was cut in half 3600-1800)

"Their go's your monster back to the graveyard" Mai smirked.

"I'll end my turn here, after I place a card face down" Para shook.

Tea drew.

"Tricky, attack Para directly!" Tea shouted.

"I activate Widespread Ruin, this card destroys any monster you control with the highest attack, so goodbye to your Tricky" Para smiled and Tricky was blown to pieces.

"Your move Dox" Tea said.

Dox drew.

"Well, I summon Jirai Gumo (2200/100-3200/100) but its only going to be here for a while..." Dox smiled at his brother.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Mai narrowed her eyes.

"This! I activate Tribute Doll, by sacrificing my Gumo, I can summon one level 7 monster from my hand, I summon Suijin (2500/2400-3500/2400) in attack mode!" Dox surprised them with a huge blue creature with a symbol on its face and the Seal on it as well.

"My monster cant attack this turn but be prepare when my brother goes" Dox warned.

Mai drew.

Mirror Wall smashed into pieces.

"I summon Amazoness Fighter (1500/1300) in attack mode" Mai said and a woman with muscles, and teared up skirt/bra appeared in a fighting stance.

"But thats not the only Amazon your going to see, I activate my spell card, Wrath of The Amazons!" Mai shouted and started searching her deck.

"This card lets me special summon two monsters with the word Amazon in its name, so come out, Amazoness Chain Master (1500/1300) and Amazoness Swords Woman (1500/1600) both in attack mode" Mai was satisfied with her two new woman on the field, one with a chain and the other with a sword.

"Your move" Mai smiled and looked at Tea.

"Do you know what your doing?" Tea asked.

"Trust me"

Para drew.

"My move, now Suijin (3500/2400), attack her Swords Woman now!" Para pointed and the monster opened its mouth and let out a large wave of water, blasting the Amazon to pixels.

"You fell into my trap, all the damage I'm suppose to take for my Amazon, you take instead of me" Mai explained.

**Mai & Tea: 8000 LP / Paradox Brothers: 4200 LP**

"NO! Para, watch what your doing!" Dox yelled.

"Shutup Dox!" Para panicked.

Tea drew.

"I'll flip my monster face up, come out Maha Vailo (1550/1400) in attack mode" Tea said and the card that was face down flipped up, a magician of some sorts appeared, focusing deep in his thoughts.

"I'll end my turn"

Dox drew.

"You two should prepare to lose your souls because I activate the spell card, Guardian Sacrifices, now you girls are in big trouble..this card lets me summon the monsters used to summon Gate Guardian, from my hand, deck or graveyard and since I have Suijin on the field already, come forth Sanga of the Thunder (3600/2200) and Kazejin (2400/2200-3400/2200)!" Dox yelled and a yellow and red monster appeared with a Chinese symbol on its face and the Seal's symbol above it, a green monster appeared as well with a different symbol and the Seal above it.

"Oh no.."

"You are lucky, this card stops all the Guardians sacrifices from attacking the first time there on the field togethter, so your move Mai"

Mai drew.

"I switch both my amazons to defense mode and end my turn" Mai had no useful card in her hands, she was a little worried.

Para drew.

"My, my, my, I see its time brother yet again" Para held a card out in between his fingers.

"Time to sacrifice all three of our monsters to summon Gate Guardian (3750/3400-4750/3400)!" Para yelled slaping the card down on his disk.

All three monsters formed, Sanga was on top, Kazejin was in the middle and Suijin was on the bottom, the monsters were larger then before.

"Now without interruptions, Gate Guardian, attack Tea's Maha Vailo (1550/1400)!" The Guardian opened its mouth's and blasted three different color beams at the spell caster, and it shattered to pixels.

**Mai & Tea: 3200 LP / Paradox Brothers: 4200 LP**

Tea fell to the floor from the beams power.

"Tea! You alright?" Mai asked, trying to clear the smoke.

"I'm..fine" Tea slowly stood up.

"Your move little girl, you don't don't what your messing with" Para and Dox laughed.

Tea drew.

Tea started loosing energy, the duel she had with Vivian and Rebecca had flashed before her eyes when Rebecca fainted.

"I..play..a card..face..down.." Tea slid a card into her Disk and her body stayed motionless.

"Tea?" Mai looked over.

Tea's knees buckled and bended, forcing her body to the ground, she layed still.

"Tea!" Mai cried out.

No answer.

Para and Dox started laughing.

_"I cant lose, I cant get prisoned in that Seal again!"_ Mai yelled in her head.

"Guess your one down" Para said.

"And one to go.." Dox ended.

"Tea come back!" Mai yelled and fell to her knees.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There he is!" Tristan yelled, spotting Naruto climbing a side ladder.

"Lets go after him!" Duke yelled and Tristan and Duke started climbing the ladder.

"Hey guys, you go on, I'll chase him on foot" Serenity said.

"But Seren-" Tristan was cut off.

"Just go! I'll be OK" Serenity ran forward leaving the guys behind.

_"There go's one brave girl"_ Duke thought.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So do you for-fit?" Dox asked the blond on her knees.

Mai looked at him with angry eyes _"Whats happening? I'm a strong duelist, I cant let this magic circle get to me"_

Mai got off her knees and stood in place, looking at her opponents, then back at her _used _to be partner.

"I'll beat both of you by myself, with or without Tea!" Mai yelled.

"Suit yourself, I draw" Dox drew a card from his hand.

"Brother, what do you say? Give this foolish girl one last turn or finish her now?" Dox questioned.

Para gave him a evil look.

"I skip my turn" Dox closed his eyes.

Mai drew.

_"Hope the card Tea left can help me, or else.."_

"I sacrifice my two Amazons to summon Harpies Pet Dragon (2000/2500)!" Mai slapped the card to her disk and her two Amazons disappeared into smoke and a red dragon appeared with its mighty wings in the air and a golden chain wrapped around its neck.

"Pss, big deal, our Guuardian is way stronger then that puny dragon" Dox and Para both said in union.

"Not for long, I activate the card I just drew, Beauty of The Harpie, this card can only be activated when I have a Harpie's Pet Dragon on the field, my Dragon gains 500 attack points for every card with the name "Harpie" in my deck or graveyard, so I believe I have four, that's 2000 attack points!" Mai's dragon started glowing with the spirits of the Harpies around it.

Harpies Pet Dragon (2000/2500-4000/2500)

"I'm guessing she doesn't know how to add, its still weaker then our Guardian!" Dox yelled.

"I know, but remember that card" Mai pointed to the card Tea left.

"Theirs a 50% chance that will help" Para said.

"I'm taking my chances, I activate Tea's face down card!" Mai ordered and the card lifted reveling itself..

"NO, THIS CANT BE!" The brothers yelled.

_"Thank you Tea"_

"I activate Megamorph (Tea won in one of the previous chapters)"

"This card lets me double my monsters attack points as long as my Life Points are lower then yours" Mai's dragone enlarged.

Harpies Pet Dragon (4000/2500-8000/2500)

"Harpie's Pet Dragon (4000/2500-8000/2500), attack their Guardian directly!" The Dragon opened its mouth and fired a yellow beam at the three storage monster, it crumbled to pieces and the eruption of the monster made Para and Dox fall to the ground.

**Mai & Tea: 3200 LP / Paradox Brothers: 950 LP**

"Next turn your done" Mai warned.

"That's, if you even make it to your next turn, your Dragon's attack points go down, Megamorph only double's your monsters attack points if you have less Life Points then we do, but its the other way around" Para noticed.

Harpies Pet Dragon (8000/2500-4000/2500)

"I set one card face down, and end my turn" a card face down appeared in front of Mai.

Para drew.

"This duel is over, once I activate this card, it will seal your faith, I activate Graveyard Guardian!" Para yelled and Dox face was covered in his huge smile.

"Yes brother!"

"This card let's me bring back a Gate Guardian (4750/3400) from my graveyard for only one turn, and guess what? That's all I will need to beat you!" Para shouted more, and the three storage monster appeared before them again.

"Now, attack her Dragon directly!" Para ordered and three beams of light mixed and aimed for the Dragon.

"Activate, Self Damage!" Mai's card lifted last second.

**Mai & Tea: 100 LP / Paradox Brothers: 950 LP**

Harpies Pet Dragon (4000/2500-8000/2500)

"No! Call back the attack!" Dox yelled but it was to late, the Dragon opened its mouth and a beam of fire shot out, forcing the three mixtures of beams back at the Monster, sending it clashing down to pixels yet again.

The holograms disappeared.

**Mai & Tea: 100 LP / ParaDox Brothers: 0 LP**

"NO!!" The ParaDox Brothers yelled seeing the two circles set Tea and Mai free.

"You idiot, how could you!" Dox shouted.

"I didn't know! Someone-" Para was not able to let out his yell for help, the Seal circled around him, trapping his soul in it.

"Para no!" Dox shouted one last shout before sufering the same fate as his twin brother.

Everything went silence.

"Tea!" Mai shouted running over to her lifeless body.

"Wake up Tea, wake up" Mai shook her body.

"Eh..Mai?" Tea's eyes opened.

"Tea, your up, I won the duel, well with help from that card of yours, where you get it?" Mai asked with a smile on her face.

"I beat it off some woman called, Vivian Wong" Tea remembered.

"Impressive, I see I'm going to have to put you on my "To Duel" list" Mai joked and helped Tea up.

"Are you sure your OK?" Mai asked.

"I'm fine, that Guardian of theirs just knocked me over, speaking of which, look" Tea pointed to four Locator Cards on the ground.

"Here you go" Mai took hold of them and handed her two.

"I have eight Locator Cards, that's enough to get me to the finals" Mai smiled at her accomplishments.

"I need two more to enter, hopefully I'll get them before someone else gets my spot" Tea replied.

"We should keep searching for Mokuba" Mai remembered their goal.

"Yea lets go!" Tea yelled and both females ran forward.

-----------------------------------------------------------

_Master's Building..._

"Those twin bafoons failed me, dam, its hard to get good help these days, I see if you want something done, your going to have to do it yourself, but for now, these five will fill in my needs..." Master threw a glass cup across the room in anger at the Brothers loss.

"Sir" A man's deep voice was heard.

"Yes?" Master asked looking at the man on the screen.

"I'm going in..."

"Good, very good, make sure to not come out like the rest of these fools, you know the consequences..."

"Yes sir"

-------------------------------------------------------------------

_Inside Van..._

"Are we near?" Joey asked.

"No Joey, its a couple of minutes away" Yugi answered.

"Oh boy, I'm getting kinda hungry" Joey heard his stomach rumbling.

"Roland!" Kaiba yelled at the driver, that swerved the van in a circle and a guy on a motorcycle flew in the air and landed on the hard floor, while his bike swerved to the ground.

"Is everyone OK?" Yugi asked.

"Were fine" Professor Hawkins answered.

"Yea, I just hit my head against the glass window, I'm perfect" Joey said sarcastically, rubbing his head.

Yugi opened the door and the three came out, Hawkins stayed inside the van.

The guy that was on the motorcycle had on black jeans, goggles, gloves and padding on his shoulders and elbows, he also had on a biker helmet, covering his face and identity.

"Are you OK?" Yugi asked.

The guy put his hands on his helmet and slowly took it off, showing his tossed brown hair and blue eyes.

"Hey mates, nice to see y'all again"

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**Card's Made by Ino's Demon:**

**Guardian Sacrifices-The person in control of this card can summon all the required monsters to summon Gate Guardian from their graveyard, hand, or deck.**

**Graveyard Guardian-The controller of this card can bring back 1 Gate Guardian from the graveyard for one turn only.**

**Beauty of The Harpie-This card can only be activated if the controller of this card has a "Harpies Pet Dragon" on their side of the field, increase its attack points by 500 for every card in his/her deck that has "Harpie" in it.**

**Self Damage-This card can only be activated if your opponets monster is attacking, reduce your Life Points to 100.**

**-------------------------------------------**

**Well their was my latest chapter, hope you liked it, Mai is the first to qualify for the Finals, who's next? and what is Master (Sasuke) planning? and who's this person that the group just met? Someone from the past?(HINT)...is he here to make things good or just make them worse? Find out in the next chapters...please review. If you can, can you give my duels a rating from 1-10 for now on, I'll really appreciate that, just to make my duels better and what needs fix, thanks.**


	17. Ancient Times

**Note: Recap of last chapter: Mai & Tea were challenged to a duel by Masters henchmen, The Paradox Brothers, they activated two Seal of Orichalcos cards, they lost and both their souls were trapped in the Seal, Serenity split from Tristan and Duke to go find Mokuba by herself, Kiaba, Yugi, Joey, Rebecca and Professor Hawkins are driving to a location that Kaiba believes he will find Mokuba but then a guy on a motorcycle was almost hit by Roland, but he managed not to, the person then took of his helmet to reviel himself...lets see who it is.....enjoy....**

**-----------------------------------------**

Both Yugi and Joey's jaw's dropped when they saw who was standing before them, Joey actually rubbed his eyes over and over.

"Valon? That's really you?" Yugi asked taking a step closer.

"Last time I checked, yes" Valon said with a Australian accent.

"Hello Joey" Valon greeted and stuck out his hand.

"Nice to see you" Joey spoke, putting his eyes back in place.

"Hello there Yugi" Valon shook Yugi's hands.

"And who's that little girl?" Valon asked.

"The names Rebecca" Rebecca snapped.

"Its been a long time since I seen you, where ya been man?" Joey asked the teen.

"I been doing a lot of traveling, even met me some girls to date, but it all lead me here" Valon explained.

"Hey Valon, are you still dueiling?" Yugi noticed the Duel Disk attached to his bike.

"Why yes actually, I even joined Kaiba's little tournament of his to see how I improved, I need one more of his Locator Card's to enter the finals" Valon walked over to his bike and attached the Disk to his arm.

"I've become better since our last duel, so I want a rematch with you Wheeler" Valon activated his Disk.

"I improved to Valon, so anytime anywhere" Joey replied and activated his Disk.

"Hey!" Kaiba yelled getting out the van.

"If it isn't Kaiba himself" Valon whispered.

"If you two are going to duel, get your own ride, I'm not waiting on anyone!" Kaiba yelled and Joey looked back at Valon.

"I guess we'll have to wait" Joey walked over to the van along with Yugi.

Hey mate!" Valon shouted at Kaiba's direction.

"What?" Kaiba shot his head out the window.

"Can I come with? After all you did almost run me over" Valon asked.

"Whatever" Kaiba mumbled.

The three of them hopped in the van, Valon noticing the elderly man in the back seat.

"Hello young man" Profesor Hawkins smiled.

"Hello there, my names Valon" Valon shook his hand.

"Call me Professor Hawkins" Hawkins offered and Valon sat in front of him.

Yugi shut the door and the van began to move again.

"Kaiba, you will pay for my bike's damage right?" Valon got comfortable in the seat.

"Look kid, weren't you one of Dartz little henchmen? You caused enough trouble with us before, were even now, got it?" Kaiba turned around in his seat.

"Shees, should of known he was like this" Valon crossed his arms.

"You get used to it" Yugi smiled.

-------------------------------------

_Back with Tristan & Duke...._

"Man your heavy" Tristan pulled Duke up the stairs, they were now on top of a building.

"Ya see him?" Tristan looked around.

"There!" Duke spotted Naruto jumping roof top to roof top.

"Lets go!" Tristan ran off with Duke behind him.

--------------------------------------

_Alley...._

_"Maybe this was a bad idea"_ Serenity thought, observing the walls around her.

_"No, what would Joey do at this point? Stay strong Serenity, stay strong"...._

-------------------------------------------

_Back in The Van..._

"Make a right here" Kaiba interrupted and Roland quickly turned the wheel, leading the van on a long highway.

"Did anyone notice their are no other cars on this road?" Rebecca noticed, looking out her window.

"Hey, their are none, Kaiba-" Yugi was interupted when he saw two men with construction clothes in the middle of the highway.

Roland pulled over and lowered his window.

"Good evening everyone, your going to have to take a right turn that way" A man with a yellow hat, boots, and ripped clothing pointed to his left.

"Thank you" Roland said and the van turned the way the construction man wanted.

"Somethings up with that" Joey said, Rebecca turned her head to look at the guys, they dissolved into sand.

"Guys!" Rebecca yelled and the van started lifting off the ground for a couple of seconds and hit the floor again.

"Hey, drive this bloody thing correctly!" Valon held his neck.

A sand storm started around the Van and a figure's shadow was shown in between the sand.

"Im a little freaked out by this Yug" Joey held on to his seat.

"Kaiba sir, what should I do?!" Roland yelled wielding the wheel in both his hands.

Kaiba didn't answer and unlocked his door, freeing him to the outside, everyone jumped out from the back aswell, Roland stayed in the vehicle.

The shadow figure was showing its face, and slowly a face was shown.

"Who is that?" Yugi asked.

"The names Gaara, from Konoha, as you may recall, I think you know someone by the name of Ino?" Gaara, a man with a red uniform, a opening in the middle, flip-flops, and a big barrel on his back, he also had spiky red hear, his eyes were enraged in what seemed anger, and a red mark on his left temple moved up a bit, his hands were behind him.

"Yea, what about her? Are you behind this?" Joey asked.

"No, I'm here to take you out!" Gaara yelled and his hands reveled themselves, they noticed that he had a Dark Duel Disk, he activated it and the slots slid out one by one.

"So whos first?" Gaara smiled.

"No! Were not dueling you, now tell us how you get out this storm!" Yugi yelled.

"I forgot, I have the power to control sand, so If you want to leave, your going have to beat me in a duel" Gaara waived his right hand and a wind of storm blew Yugi to the ground..

"Yug!" Joey helped his friend out.

"You sure about that? Don't you want to save that pathetic old man of yours?" Gaara laughed.

The words shot Profesor Hawkins in the chest like a bullet.

"Rebecca, let me see your Duel Disk for a minute please" Hawkins replied.

Rebecca looked at him in confusing, "Your not going..to duel..right?"

Hawkins strapped the Disk on his left hand and took out a deck of cards from his right pocket.

"Profesor!" Yugi and Joey yelled.

"Yes?" Hawkins asked at the two worried boys.

"You cant duel him, you don't know what he has in his deck!" Yugi shouted out.

"Yea Grandfather, please don't-" Rebecca was cut off.

"I must, he insulted one of my best friends on this Earth, weather I win or lose trying to save him, I tried for him" Hawkins placed his deck in the slot and activated his Disk.

"Grandfather..."

"No Rebecca, I'm going to duel"

"So my guess is the other old man is dueling?" Gaara smiled and drew five cards.

"Fine then! But Yugi, your next!" Gaara warned.

"This should be interesting" Valon leaned over the van.

_"Hope I still have one more duel in me"_

**Hawkins: 8000 LP / Gaara: 8000 LP**

Hawkins drew five cards.

"I'll start off" Hawkins drew.

"I summon Emissary of the Afterlife (1600/1600) in defense mode" a dark reaper, floating appeared in darkness with two scythes as arms.

Gaara drew

"I summon Sand Moth (1000/2000) in defense mode" Gaara smirked and a growling noise was heard from the sand surrounding them, a beast was formed with the sand, it had spiked growing out of its back and had two mighty hands the size of a human body.

Gaara awaited Hawkins to go.

"Hey Yug, why didn't he use that Orichalcos card?" Joey whispered to Yugi, hoping Gaara didn't hear him or put any ideas in his head.

"I don't know Joey, lets hope he doesn't"

Hawkins drew.

"I sacrifice my Afterlife to summon Ghost Knight of Jackal (1700/1600)" Hawkins said and a man with a Egypt mask, wielding a sphere on top of a hoarse appeared.

"I activate Smashing Ground, this card destroys the monster with the highest defense points on your side, and your Moth is the only monster you have on the field so.." The moth was hit by a sand fist that was formed.

"Now Jackal (1700/1600) attack him directly" Hawkins said without loosing his tone, the Jackal ordered the hoarse to go and plunged the sphere into Gaara's chest.

**Hawkins: 8000 LP / Gaara: 6300 LP**

"Your move"

Gaara drew.

"I summon a monster face down and and now, its time, to play the Seal of Orichalcos!" a face down card appeared in front of Gaara, and so did a green circle, it expanded around Professor Hawkins and it formed lines and symbols around them both, Gaara had the Seal's symbol on his forehead.

"NO!" Rebecca yelled, runing after her Grandfather but it was to late, one of their souls were sealed.

_"There it is.."_Valon said to himself, remembering the first time he played that card.

Joey, Kaiba and Yugi's eyes were out their sockets, seeing the Seal was a very dreadful sight.

_"Wish me luck Rebecca"_

Hawkins drew.

"I summon one monster face down as well, but Jakal, attack his monster directly" Hawkins ordered and the Jakal, as before rode his sphere into the card, reviling it to be (Morphing Jar), and smashed to pixels.

"You activate my Morphing Jar's effect we must throw away the cards we have in our hand and draw five new one, this should be a fresh start" Gaara drew his cards and threw out the four cards he had (all Rock Type), knowing well what he was doing.

Hawkins drew five brand new cards.

Garra drew.

"Come out my Legendary Jujitsu Master (1300/1800-1800/1800) in attack mode, and my monsters gain 500 extra attack points because of my Seal" Gaara explained and a man with a Karate uniform, crazy hair and huge muscles appeared in a fighting stance.

"Attack his Ghost Knight of Jackal (1700/1600)" The Master did a backflip and landed infront of the Jakal, it kicked the hoarse in the face and smashed it to pixels.

**Hawkins: 7900 LP / Gaara: 6300 LP**

"I end my turn with that"

Hawkins drew.

"I summon my Regenerating Mummy (1800/1500) in attack mode" Hawkins said and a dissolving mummy appeared with one eye.

_"If he attacks my Mummy with his monster they will both be destroyed"_

Gaara drew.

"I summon Giant Rat (1400/1450-1900/1450) in attack mode" A giant white rat appeared growling at Profesor Hawkins.

"Attack his Mummy!" The rat got on all fours and crawled over to the Mummy, the Rat clawed the Mummy out of its bandages.

**Hawkins: 7800 LP / Gaara: 6300 LP**

"Now my Legendary Jujitsu Master (1800/1800), attack his face down monster!" Gaara shouted and the Master back flipped into a wall.

"I reviel my Stone Statue of the Aztecs (300/2000), since my Aztecs defense was higher then your Master's attack, it doubles any damage you have" Hawkins explained.

**Hawkins: 7800 LP / Gaara: 5900 LP**

"Your move Old Man" Gaara's eyes looked deep into his opponents.

Hawkins drew.

"I play monster reborn, now I bring back Regenerating Mummy (1800/1500) to the field" Hawkins said and the mummy lived again.

"Now I sacrifice my Mummy to summon a monster I will keep nameless for now" The Mummy was dragged back under the earth and a face down card appeared.

"Your move sir" Hawkins smiled at Rebecca.

Gaara drew.

"Attack his face down monster my Rat!" Gaara ordered and the Rat ran into what was reveled a giant Sphinx sitting in place.

"You activated my Guardian Sphinx's (1700/2400) effect, when its flipped, all monsters on the field are returned to our hands" Stone Statue of the Aztecs appeared in card mode in Hawkins hands and Gaara's two monsters were back in his hand.

**Hawkins: 7800 LP / Gaara: 5400 LP**

"I activate Card Destruction, this card makes both of us trow out the cards in out hands, then we draw the same number of cards we threw out" Gaara explained and out his three Giant Rat's he had in his hands along with his Master to the graveyard.

_"Yes, the card I needed"_

"Make your move"

Hawkins drew.

"Now my Sphinx (1700/2400) attack him directly!" Hawkins yelled and the Sphinx's mouth opened, letting sand fall out and threw Gaara off balance to the floor.

**Hawkins: 7800 LP / Gaara: 3700 LP**

"I see my dueling skills haven't gone away" Hawkins smiled.

Gaara drew

"You may have lost only 200 life points but your about to witness the outcome of my Sand Cyclops (2550/2000-3050/2000)!" Gaara yelled as the sand around everyone started forming into a one eyed beast made of sand.

"This monster can only be summoned by tributing at least one Rock type monster from my graveyard, and for every rock monster I give up in my graveyard, it multiplies it's attack by 800 points and I count ten so thats 8000 attack points plus the 3050 it already had, giving my monster a total of 11050!" Gaara yelled as his Sand monster was given more strenght and got larger with the sand it was collecting around it.

Sand Cyclops (3050/2000-11050/2000)

"This is one reason I'm the best Master has, all his other little henchmen cant duel themselves out a paper bag, now time to end this, attack his Sphinx and end this duel!" Gaara ordered and the Cyclops made a hamer out of its fist and smashed the Sphinx into pixels.

**Hawkins: 0 LP / Gaara: 3700 LP**

"Grandfather no!" Rebecca yelled and Hawkins could no longer stand, he was to old and the power had knocked him out, "Free Solomon..Rebe.." dose were his last words before the Seal surrounded him and let Gaara free, trapping Professor Hawkins in its grasp.

"Yes Sir?" Gaara talked into his speaker in his ear.

"So don't duel any of them?" Gaara replied.

"Alright"

Hawkins body disappeared into tin air, nothing but the Duel Disk was left.

Rebecca strapped on the Disk and activated it.

"Alright! Lets Duel!" She yelled, holding back the tears.

"Sorry kid, change of plans" Gaara started floating and the sand storm became heavier and it disappeared with his last words.

"See ya"

"Come back!" Rebecca yelled and fell to her knees, hitting her fist on the ground.

"Well, there goes another" Valon said and once the sand cleared up all the way, all of them saw where they were, in front of Domino Tower, Kaiba's eyes bulged out.

"Were here, Mokuba!" Kaiba ran into tors it.

"Kaiba wait!" Yugi yelled running after him.

"Are you going to stay with her?" Joey asked Valon.

"I feel bad for the little girl, I know how it feels to lose someone to the Orichacos, go on mate, we'll catch up" Valon said.

"Alright" Joey ran after Yugi, in what seemed a deserted buidling, the glass doors slid open and shut as soon as Joey entered.

"C'mon girl, be strong, your father would want you to be strong for him" Valon kneelded down.

Just then he heard something.

Roland got back in the van.

"Ya hear that?" Valon asked.

A woman with a black dress up to her knees, with her black hair out and a Dark Duel Disk strapped to her arm jumped down from what seemed a open window out the building.

"And who are you?" Valon asked her.

"Names Vivian Wong, and I'm here to take your souls!" Vivian shouted.

"Vivi...Vivian Wong!" Rebecca shouted.

"Yes twirp, seems like were about to have a rematch now are we?" Vivian activated her Disk, slots sliding out one by one.

"I'll take you on" Valon offered.

"No, I'll duel her, for my Grandfather's sake" Rebecca got off the floor and wiped the tears of her face.

"You and your group of evil duelist are going to pay"

"If you say so kid" Vivian said and drew five cards, Rebecca did the same.

"LETS DUEL!"

* * *

**Well I know this isn't my best duel nether was the one before but from here on out Its going to get much better I'm sorry I haven't been doing good if any of you see that, is just I had a lot on my mind so I apologize, now please Review.**


	18. Injection's

**

* * *

**

Note: Recap of last chapter: Kaiba was on his way with the rest of the gang to Domino Tower when someone stopped them, Gaara (Naruto) and challenged one of them to a duel, he insulted Grandpa and Professor Hawkins challenged him to a duel using his Egyptian monsters but ended up loosing to him and loosing his soul in the Oricalchos, the sand that was trapping them lead them in front of Domino Tower where Kaiba, Yugi and Joey ran inside, Valon and Rebecca stayed outside when Vivian Wong appeared and challenged her to a duel...who will win? Who will keep their soul?.....find out if you keep reading.

* * *

_Inside Domino Tower..._

"Where Kaiba go?" Joey asked looking at the empty hallway he and his friend were.

"There he is" Yugi replied spotting Kaiba waiting for a elevator.

"Kaiba hold on!" Yugi shouted at the closing doors, but it closed as he reached it.

"Kaiba" Joey mumbled.

Yugi pressed the 'up' button and they waited.

* * *

_Outside Domino Tower..._

**Rebecca: 8000LP / Vivian: 8000LP**

"You can go dear" Vivian Wong smiled.

Rebecca drew. "I summon Cure Mermaid (1500/800) in attack mode" Rebecca said.

A woman with a fish's body from her waist down, and blond hair flowing down her neck and fish ears appeared floating.

"Your move" Rebecca said.

Vivian drew. "Well here's a new card to my deck, I play the Seal Of Oricahlcos!" Vivan shouted.

The green circle appeared around Vivian with symbols around it, the circle expanded around Rebecca, Valon jumped out the way before he could be pushed back by the Seal, it formed lines in the center.

"How could you sold your deck to that?" Rebecca said slowly.

"Because kid, I couldn't have Yugi now who's fault was that? Your big mouthed self, now who should I take out? You of course" Vivian explained.

"Yugi didnt want you" Rebecca spat.

"And I suppose he liked you? I don't think so" Rebecca lowered her head.

"Don't let ha get to you kid, block out what's she saying" Valon cheered in the background.

"Are you going to go?" Rebecca blocked Vivian's comments.

"Inpatient to lose your soul now are we? I summon Master Kyonshee (1750/1000-2250/1000) in attack mode".

A Ninja with long nails on its hands, with a purple coat on and yellow pants with a long braided pony tail appeared in front of Vivian with the Seal's symbol on its forehead, a little rag was covering its face.

"My monster's gain 500 attack points because of the Orichalcos, just letting you know" Vivian smiled.

"Now attack her Cure Mermaid (1500/800)!" Vivian shouted and the Ninja kicked the mermaid into pixels.

**Rebecca: 7250LP / Vivian: 8000LP**

"Your move brat" Vivian insulted.

Rebecca drew. "I summon my Luster Dragon (1900/1600) in attack mode".

A dragon with pointy wings and a shine to it flew in and roared at the Ninja.

"I'll set two card face down and end my turn" in front of Rebecca appeared two face down cards.

Vivian drew. "I summon Kung-Fu Nyan Nyan (1700/1000-2200/1000) in attack mode"

A woman with a resemblance of a Ninja appeared waving her arms in the air, she had the Seal symbol on her forehead.

"Attack her Dragon!" Vivian ordered and the Ninja was running tors the Dragon when two cards lifted.

"I activate Scapegoat (0/0) and Gravity Bind!" Rebecca shouted and four fur balls of different color with small horns appeared next to a large ball of energy.

"Now none of our monsters with levels four or higher can attack, so tough luck" Rebecca smiled.

"You brat, make your move" Vivian narrowed her eyes at her.

Rebecca drew. "I activate Token Thanksgiven, this card destroys each of my Tokens and increase my Life Points for each one I have times 800, so I have four, lets see, that adds up to 3200!" Rebecca yelled.

**Rebecca: 10450LP / Vivian: 8000LP**

"What!" Vivian yelled.

"That's right and guess what? I summon my Injection Fairy Lily (400/1500) in attack mode" Rebecca said and Vivian gasped knowing Lily's effect.

A little girl with a exposing small dress, pink fluffy hair and a pair of wings holding a needle appeared smiling.

"And she's not a four level or higher monster is she? So I can attack, but I have to give up 2000 of my Life Points" Rebecca explained and the needle the girl was holding got bigger and she struggled to hold it.

**Rebecca: 8450LP / Vivian: 8000LP**

Injection Fairy Lily (400/1500-3400/1500)

"Now that it has increased 3000, attack my Lily!" Rebecca pointed at Vivian's Master Kyonshee (2250/1000) and the Lily struck the Ninja in the face with the giant needle and it blew to pixels.

Injection Fairy Lily (3400/1500-400/1500)

**Rebecca: 8450LP / Vivian: 6850LP**

"Your move Viv" Rebecca smiled satisfied.

Vivian drew angry. "I summon Blackland Fire Dragon (1500/800-2000/800) in defense mode".

A green dragon with horns sticking out its head appeared huffing smoke out its face.

"Go"

Rebecca drew. "I activate Stop Defense, so uh, your Dragon is now in attack mode" Rebecca mocked her.

"Now I lose 2000 points to activate Lily's effect, she gains 3000 attack points again" Rebecca said and the Lily's needle enlarged.

**Rebecca: 6450LP / Vivian: 6850LP**

Injection Fairy Lily (400/1500-3400/1500)

"Now attack her Dragon directly my Lily!" Rebecca ordered and the needle went trough the Dragons neck and it broke to pieces.

**Rebecca: 6450LP / Vivian: 5450LP**

Injection Fairy Lily (3400/1500-400/1500)

Vivian drew. "I summon Gyaku-Gire Panda (800/1600-1300/1600) in attack mode".

"You do know tha-" Rebecca realized that the Panda was a Level 3 monster, it had a viscous look on its face ready to claw out Lily's face.

"That's right! And my Panda gains 500 attack points for every monster on your side of the field, and I count two so that's 1000 points!" Vivian shouted.

Gyaku-Gire Panda (1300/1600-2300/1600)

"That's still weaker then my Lily?" Rebecca asked.

"Who said I was attacking your Lily?" Vivian's eyes widen.

"Now my Panda, attack her Dragon directly!"

The Panda walked over to the Dragon and sliced it in half with its claw.

**Rebecca: 6050LP / Vivian: 5450LP**

"Big deal, your Panda's going down next turn" Rebecca warned.

"OK kid, your move"

Rebecca drew and smiled. "I activate Judgment Blaster, if I discard the five cards I'm holding now, your monsters will get destroyed immediately, so say goodbye to them" Rebecca waved and the Ninja and Panda were blown to pixels.

_"Exactly what I thought"_

"Now I give up 2000 to increase my Lily's attack by 3000"

**Rebecca: 4050LP / Vivian: 5450LP**

Injection Fairy Lily (400/1500-3400/1500)

"Attack her directly my Lily!" Rebecca ordered and the small girl injected Vivian with her giant needle in her chest.

**Rebecca: 4050LP / Vivian: 2050LP**

"Your almost done Vivian" Rebecca narrowed her eyes.

"Not quite kid" Vivian drew.

"I have been studying this duel from the beginning, you think I've been letting you win on purpose?" Vivian smiled at her cards and busted out laughing.

"I've must of missed the joke" Rebecca's eye brows rose.

"You are the joke once I win!"

----------------------------------------

_Domino Tower-10th Floor..._

"Finally, that took forever" Joey took a deep breath and got out the elevator.

"Where's Kaiba?" Yugi looked around the empty room with nothing but glass windows surrounding them from falling out the Tower.

"Woah Yug, dont get close, dose mirrors could break" Joey warned.

"NO!" Yugi yelled at the sight beneath them.

"What happen?" Joey got near the glass.

"Someones activated the Orichalcos" Yugi looked away.

"Oh boy, this cant be good, who you think activated it?" Joey asked.

"I don't know, but we cant go back down" Yugi said.

"Mokuba!" someones voice yelled from above them.

"Yugi there's a ladder, let's go!" Joey shouted and began to climb a steal ladder near the elevator door's.

"Wait up!"

------------------------------

_Domino Tower Roof..._

"Kaiba!" Yugi shouted and saw Kaiba on one end of the building.

"Who's that?" Joey asked seeing a boy with black hair and a black jacket on with a Dark Duel Disk on his arm.

"No.."

-------------------------------

_Outside Tower..._

"I have the cards to summon my greatest monster, leading to your destruction" Vivian slid two cards in her slots.

"First I'll bring back my Master Kyonshee (1750/1000-2250/1000) by using Monster Reborn" Her Ninja appeared again.

"Next I'll activate this my Monster Reincarnation, this card lets me bring back a monster from my graveyard to my hand but first I'll have to discard a card" Vivian threw out a card.

"Now come out Kung-Fu Nyan Nyan (1700/1000-2200/1000) once again" Vivian showed Rebecca her card choice.

"But that's not all, I activate my Luminous Cloud, now by tributing my two monsters, I can summon my Dragon Lady from my deck!" Vivian searched her deck and slapped the chosen card to her Disk.

A woman with short red hair wearing heavy green armour appeared wielding two swords.

Dragon Lady (2500/2100-3000/2100)

"Your Dragon Lady is still weaker then my Lily even with the 500 point boost" Rebecca noticed she had one card left in her hand.

"I activate my last card, Flying Dragon Whirl, by sending up to four Dragon type monsters from my deck it increases my Dragon Lady's attack by 300 for each one" Vivian picked out four cards.

"I give up my Pitch-Dark Dragon, Twin-Headed Fire Dragon, Sky Dragon and Blackland Dragon and that's 1200 added to my Dragon Lady"

Dragon Lady (3000/2100-4200/2100)

"I wont attack this turn, but my Lady's effect lets me destroy your trap card, Gravity Bind" Vivian replied and the ball of energy blew up to pieces.

"Next turn, your done" She warned.

Rebecca drew._ "Please let me draw something good"._

"I activate my Needle's Point, this card can only be activated if theirs a Fair Lily in play, it increases her attack by 800 points, and I give up 2000 Life Points to add a 3000 attack boost to my Lily as well"

**Rebecca: 2050LP / Vivian: 2050LP**

Injection Fairy Lily (400/1500-3400/1500-4200/1500)

"Now attack her Dragon Lady directly!" Rebecca shouted and the Needle along with the swords Dragon Lady was holding clashed and both females blew to pixels.

"Next I activate The Shallow Grave, we both pick a monster from our Graveyard and summon it in face down defense position" Rebecca picked out the card and it appeared face down in front of her, as well Vivian did the same.

"I place one card face down and end my turn"

Vivian drew. "You moron, I guess you did'nt see this move" Vivian flipped her card up and Dragon Lady appeared in front of her with the Seal's symbol on her forehead.

Dragon Lady (2500/2100-3000/2100)

"Attack her face down card!" Dragon Lady proceeded her command but a clear wall appeared in front of her, causing her to brake into pixels.

"I activated Mirror Force, now come out my Injection Fairy Lily (400/1500)!" The little pink haired girl appeared once again holding the syringe.

"I give up the rest of my 2000 life points to add 3000 attack points to my Lily, attack her directly!"

**Rebecca: 50LP / Vivian: 2050LP**

Injection Fairy Lily (400/1500-3400/1500)

The girl flew over to Vivian and stung her in her chest with the huge needle.

**Rebecca: 50LP / Vivian: 0LP**

"You lose" Rebecca said seriously.

"NO!" Vivian yelled and the Seal released Rebecca but surrounded Vivian, it trapped her soul, and her body disapeared, leaving three Locator Cards.

"Your a good duelsit kid, now lets get in there" Valon said.

"Thanks" Rebecca frowned at the lost of her grandfather.

----------------------------------

_Roof Top of Domino Tower..._

"Hello Seto" the kid said.

"Mokuba, is that you?" Kaiba asked.

"It _used_to be the one you knew, this is a new me Seto, and your going to regret all the hell you put me threw when we were young" Mokuba activated his Disk and the slots slided out one by one.

"What do you mean?" Kaiba asked, knowing the answer.

"Me and you will duel, and the loser must pay with their soul!" Mokuba drew a card and slid it in the field slot.

The Green Seal appeared around Mokuba and expanded around Kaiba, trowing both Yugi and Joey back a bit.

"Mokuba what have you've done!" Kaiba yelled.

"What I always wanted Seto, to watch you fall to your knees!"

* * *

**Card's Made By Me:**

**Needle's Point: Increase a Injection Fairy Lily's attack by 800 points**

**Crazy chapter! Wow Vivian lost to Rebecca, losing her soul, now Kaiba has to face his brother he truly loves, the winner will escape with their brother trapped in the Seal, who will win? Find out next chapter...Please review and rate the duel on 1-10 and what I can improve thanks.**


	19. Dark vs Light

**

* * *

**

Note: Recap of last chapter: Vivian lost her soul and three Locator Cards to Rebecca, now Kaiba had found his brother Mokuba on the roof of Domino Tower, Mokuba said he wanted his brother to fall to his knees and activated the Seal of Orichalcos, trapping both brothers in it, the winner will come out with no brother, but will Kaiba have the strenght to go up against his only family? Keep reading to find out...

* * *

**Kaiba: 8000LP / Mokuba: 8000LP**

"I'll make the first move Seto" Mokuba drew.

"I summon Masked Dragon (1400/1100-1900/1100) in attack mode" Mokuba said and a gray/red dragon with a long neck and green eyes with a pair of wings appeared.

"My monsters gain 500 attack points because of the Seal" Mokuba snickered.

"But you never learned to duel?" Kaiba replied.

"Oh, there's much you don't know Seto, now make your move" Mokuba ordered.

"But, looks like I have no choice" Kaiba whispered and activated his Disk, and drew five cards.

Kaiba drew one more. "I summon Vorse Raider (1900/1200) in attack mode".

"You think Kaiba would really let Mokuba lose?" Yugi asked.

"Knowing him" Joey replied and Kaiba shot him a bad look.

Mokba drew. "Attack, my Dragon!" Mokuba yelled and both dragons were shattered to pixels.

"When my Masked Dragon is destroyed in battle it lets me special summon any dragon with a attack of 1500 or less from my deck and I choose Armed Dragon LV3 (1200/900-1700/900)" Mokuba explained and a little orange dragon with a huge mouth appeared, its arms dangling next to him and the Seal on its forehead.

"Now I can tribute this card to the graveyard to summon my Armed Dragon LV5 (2400/1700-2900/1700)" A larger version of the the first Armed Dragon appeared with the green symbol on its forehead.

"Attack him directly!" Mokuba shouted and the Dragon punched Kaiba in his chest, Kaiba muttered as it hit him.

**Kaiba: 5100LP / Mokuba: 8000LP**

"Whoa! He just took out a chunk of Kaiba's Life Points" Joey noticed.

"Yea, I don't know If Kaiba can overcome this, and it was his second move" Yugi said and Rebecca and Valon showed up next to them.

"What we missed?" Valon asked looking at the duel before him.

"Kaiba and Mokuba are dueling?" Rebecca questioned.

"Yea, Mokuba's being controlled by the Orichalcos" Yugi frowned.

"Wow, brother on brother" Rebecca said.

"Who played the Orichalcos card down there?" Joey asked.

"Some wacko by the name of Vivian" Valon said and crossed his arms.

"Vivian!" Both shouted.

"Yea it was her, but I beat her" Rebecca looked away.

Kaiba drew. "I summon Kaiser Sea Horse (1700/1650) in defense mode".

A blue serpent with a shield on its right arm and holding a golden sphere on the other roared as it was summoned.

"I place one card face down and end my turn"

Mokuba drew. "Come out my Twin-Headed Behemoth (1500/1200-2000/1200) in attack mode".

A purple monster with many different horns on its body appeared with two dragon head's as hands and a pair of purple wings on its back, it had the green symbol on its forehead and it's eyes narrowed as it appeared and turned red.

"Attack his Sea Horse my Armed Dragon (2900/1700)" Mokuba ordered. The blast of fire that was shot at the target was stopped.

"I activate Attack Guidance Armor! This card redirects your attack to another monster of my chose and I chose your Behemoth" Kaiba smiled, a shield of armour appeared on the serpent with a wide mouth open and eyes on it, the blast was directed to the horned beast and blasted it to pixels.

**Kaiba: 5100LP / Mokuba: 7100LP**

"That's fine, I'll end my turn" Mokuba brushed the hair of his eyes.

The Behemoth's shards reformed and rebirth him once again.

"When this card is destroyed and sent to the graveyard I can summon it again but with a lower attack of 1000 attack and defense points" Mokuba explained.

Twin-Headed Behemoth (1000/1000-1500/1000)

Kaiba drew. "Mokuba I know you can hear me, snap out of it!" he hollered.

"Listen Seto" Mokuba started in a low innocent voice.

"For year's I had to stand behind you in the shadows, not getting the spotlight, always 'Kaiba's brother' or 'who's that kid?'" Mokuba's voice rose a bit.

"But I'm ending that today! Now make your move so the quicker you lose, the quicker you can lose your soul!"

Those words hit Kaiba's heart for once, someone telling him something so strong coming from his one and only true brother had hurt him but he didn't twitch to show his emotions.

"Your not my brother!" Kaiba shouted back.

"And I never will"

Kaiba stood strong again on his two feet, ready for what he was about to do.

"Attack his Behemoth (1500/1000) my Kaiser Sea Horse (1700/1650)!" Kaiba shot and the sphere the serpent holding struck the horned beast and blasted it away to pixels for good.

**Kaiba: 5100LP / Mokuba: 6900LP**

"Now I activate my monster's effect, I can tribute it as two monsters if I summon a Light monster with the effect so goodbye my Kaiser Sea Horse"

"And say hello to my Blue Eye's White Dragon (3000/2500)!" Kaiba introduced and a white mixed with light blue dragon appeared roaring louder then any dragon that was played in the duel.

Mokuba began trembling, remembering the Dragon's powerful attack.

"Attack me" Mokuba lowered his head.

Kaiba was about to request the attack when he remembered his brother was still on the inside of his opponents soul.

"Enough tricks, Blue Eye's, attack his Armed Dragon (2900/1700) directly!" Kaiba came to his senses, the only way he could help his brother was if he won.

The blue Dragon roared out a blast of white mixed with blue light out it's mouth and blasted the furious dragon away.

**Kaiba: 5100LP / Mokuba: 6800LP**

Mokuba started laughing evilly.

"I missed the joke again" Kaiba smartly said.

"You fell right in my trap, I wanted you to summon your Blue Eye's so it could come face to face with the monster that will trap your soul here forever!"

---------------------------------------------

_Ceiling of Building...._

"Tristan man, we have to jump" Duke noticed the only way to get across the building they were on was to try to jump to the other platform hoping they would make it.

"On three" Tristan replied.

"One"

"Two"

"Three!" Both yelled in union, taking the leap of faith.

--------------------------------

"I'm scared" Serenity said out loud.

"Don't be little girl, after I'm done with you, you wont have to be scared of anything ever again" A person's voice whispered.

"Who's there" Serenity positioned for battle.

"Just someone who wants your soul!" The person yelled and swung down in back of her out of nowhere.

"Ahh!" Serenity yelled.

---------------------------------

_Center of Domino...._

Tea and Mai walked in silence, Tea watching every step she took wanted to say something but knew Mai's attitude.

"Tea, I have a idea" Mai turned to her.

"Eh, what is it?" Tea asked.

"Let's go get my car, that way we wont have to search on foot" Mai said.

"You still have that car?" Tea asked.

"Yup, never let me down, c'mon it's nearby" Mai walked.

---------------------------------

_Domino Tower Roof...._

**Kaiba: 5100LP / Mokuba: 6800LP**

"What is that suppose to mean?" Kaiba quized.

"You'll see, you end your turn?" Mokuba asked.

He nodded yes.

Mokuba drew.

"It's time, I activate my Dark Eye's Dragon Ritual, this card let's me summon a special monster of mine to the field from my deck if I give up three Dragon monster's in my hand" Mokuba send three of his cards to graveyard and searched his deck for his weapon.

"I summon my Dark Eye's Black Dragon (3000/2500-3500/2500)!!" Mokuba slapped the card on his Disk and it darkened the area around them.

Blue Eye's White Dragon's twin appeared exactly like him, the difference, Dark Eye's body was black, the wings were pitched dark with two spiked sticking out of the edges, it's dark red and black eyes narrowed as the Seal of Orichalcos symbol appeared on it's head.

Everyone but Mokuba gasped, bulging their eyes out to see the massive dragon before them all.

"No way" Yugi whispered.

"No way's right Yug, look at that thing" Joey pointed to the great beast.

"I never seen such a thing" Rebecca added.

"Pretty cool if you ask me" Valon smiled, knowing the duel he was about to witness was going to be a good one he'll never forget.

Rebecca gave him a bad look.

"What? I'm just saying" He shrugged.

Kaiba stared into the beast hard, not knowing what damage the Dragon can do.

"Together Seto, we will destroy you!" Mokuba shouted and evil laughter burst out his mouth.

_To Be Continued...._

_

* * *

_

**Card's Made By Me: **

**Dark Eye's Dragon Ritual: Discard three Dragon type monster's from you hand and special summon one Dark Eye's Black Dragon from your hand, deck, or graveyard.**

**Dark Eye's Black Dragon: Have to wait till next chapter...**

**CRAZY is the word I can describe this duel so far, but then again its my opinion, what do you think of my Dark Eye's Black Dragon? Good so far eh? Please rate/review this part of the duel for now and I wont give any detail on Dark Eye's effects yet, find out next chapter, who will win? Dark over Light? See you next time when Blue Eye's White Dragon and Dark Eye's Black Dragon square off one one one....please review.**


	20. Dark vs Light Part 2

****

Note: Recap of last chapter: Kaiba managed to summon one of his three Blue Eye's White Dragon, but he didn't know the Dragon Mokuba kept in his deck, using his Ritual card, Mokuba summoned his Dark Eye's Black Dragon, it's now Dragon vs Dragon, Brother vs Brother, who will win and leave the Seal attached with their soul? Find out in Dark vs Light Part 2.

* * *

**Kaiba: 5100LP / Mokuba: 6800LP**

"Well well Seto, it seems you hadn't seen such a thing in a long time with that look on your face" Mokuba said.

"Where did you get such a card?" Kaiba said still in shock.

"My Master gave me the card" Mokuba replied.

"Your Master? And who is that?" Kaiba asked.

"Don't worry about it, back to the duel" Mokuba ordered.

"My Dragon cant attack when it's first summon, and it gains 500 point's for every dragon on the field besides itself" Mokuba explained.

Dark Eye's Black Dragon (ATK:3500 DEF:2500-ATK:4000 DEF:2500)

"I end my turn Seto, prepare to lose it all soon" Mokuba laughed.

Kaiba drew slowly.

_"This will buy me time" _Kaiba thought.

"I summon Ancient Lamp (ATK:900 DEF:1400) in defense mode, this card allows me to summon La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp from my hand" Kaiba slapped the card down sideways on his Disk.

"Come out La Jinn (ATK:1800 DEF:1000) in defense mode" Kaiba said and a small golden tea cup with four spiky legs appeared, out of the hole of the cup, green smoke ran out slowly and formed a man with a muscular body and a long mustache, it smirked at Mokuba.

"I also switch my Blue Eye's White Dragon (ATK:3000 DEF:2500) to defense mode" Kaiba was ashamed he had ordered that move, the Blue Dragon's head lowered and it's wings covered it's body.

"Yug, he's about to have his Blue Eye's destroyed" Joey stated.

Yugi stood quietly awaiting the moment.

"I'm guessing you end your turn?" Mokuba asked.

"I'll end my turn with a face down" Kaiba slid a card in his Disk and it appeared in front of him.

"Fine" Mokuba drew.

"Are you ready to lose one of your most valuable creatures Seto? Dark Eye's Black Dragon (ATK:4000 DEF:2500) attack his Blue Eye's directly!" Mokuba yelled and the Dark Dragon opened it's mouth, letting black fog burst out and head tors the Blue Dragon.

"Activate Interdimensional Matter Transporter!" Kaiba yelled out and the card in front of him lifted, Blue Eye's disappeared and the fog disappeared as well.

"No!" Mokuba yelled in anger.

"This card let's me remove a monster from play until the end of your turn and I pick my Blue Eye's" Kaiba smiled.

"Dam you Setto!" Mokuba whined out.

"Impressive" Valon said.

"Cant believe that Kaiba, he earns some points in my book for that" Joey smiled.

"I guess your attack was a waist" Kaiba noticed.

"Make your move" Mokuba replied.

Blue Eye's White Dragon returned to the field.

Kaiba drew.

_"Would you look at that?" _Kaiba said looking at the card he just drew.

"If you think your leaving here with your Soul, your wrong, I activate Reload" Kaiba took his deck out the slot and added his four three cards he had in his hand back in his deck and shuffled it, then drew three cards.

_"Please let this be a good hand"_

_"My two other Blue Eye's!" _Kaiba shouted in his head.

"I activate Graceful Charity" Kaiba drew three cards, then discarded two.

"Are you ready?" Kaiba smiled.

"Give it your best shot" Mokuba spat.

"I sacrifice my Ancient Lamp and La Jinn the Mystical Genie to summon my Blue Eye's White Dragon (ATK:3000 DEF:2500)!" Kaiba shouted as another one of his Dragons appeared same as the first.

"Big thing, both your puny Dragon's are still weaker then mine" Mokuba questioned what he said.

"Yes, but do you know what happens when you combine them?" Kaiba hinted his next move.

"What are you saying" Mokuba shook.

"I activate Monster Reborn to summon the card I threw out, Blue Eye's White Dragon (ATK:3000 DEF:2500)!"

A third of the Blue Dragon appeared, all roaring at the same time once summoned.

"Go Kaiba!" Yugi shouted with joy.

"You go Kaiba!" Rebecca shouted as well.

"Now I play Polymerization and fuse my Dragon's to form Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon (ATK:4500 DEF:3800)!" Kaiba shouted as a white light covered the field and a three headed Blue Eye's emerged roaring out loud.

_"Right into my trap" _Mokuba thought.

"Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon (ATK:4500 DEF:3800), attack his Dark Eyes Black Dragon directly!"

The three heads aimed at Mokuba's Dragon and opened their mouths, letting out three blast of blue/white beams and blasted the Dark Dragon to pixels.

**Kaiba: 5100LP / Mokuba: 6300LP**

The smoke cleared up and laughter was heard on Kaiba's opposite side.

"What's funny, that your Dragon just got blown away to bits?" Kaiba chuckled.

Mokuba drew.

"I anticipated your move from way long before this duel started, you see gaining attack points isn't the only effect of my Dragon, after it's destroyed I can summon another Dragon from my deck or my hand, and just like you Kaiba, I not only have one of these Dragons, but three!" Mokuba searched his deck and found the card he wanted.

"I summon Dark Eye's Black Dragon (ATK:3000 DEF:2500-3500 DEF:2500-ATK:4000 DEF:2500)!"

The area around them darkened and the clouds turned gray, lightning was heard and two glowing red eye's appeared, revieling itself, the Dark Dragon flew out of the dark and roared over the three headed one.

"Not only that but when theirs a Dark Eye's in my graveyard, and a Dark Eye's on my side of the field I can special summon my last Dark Eye's from my deck, but only if I give up half Life Points" Mokuba said and searched his deck yet again.

**Kaiba: 5100LP / Mokuba: 3150LP**

"Come out my Dark Eye's Black Dragon (ATK:3000 DEF:2500-3500 DEF:2500-ATK:4000 DEF:2500)!" Mokuba shouted once again when the Black Dragon flew next to the other one.

"No!" Kaiba shouted.

"Whoa Yug, he summoned two of those Dragons in one turn" Joey worried.

"Yes Joey, I don't think he's done quite yet" Yugi replied.

"Your right Yugi, you see these two cards I have in my hand?" Mokuba waved the cards to Kaiba's view.

"Go on" Kaiba's voice shook.

"These card's are the final two card's I'll need to beat you in this duel, I activate Call of The Haunted to bring back my last and final Dragon, Dark Eye's Black Dragon!" Mokuba replied and three Black Dragon stood next to each other all breathing hard and roaring out loud.

"My next move is something you did your last turn, I play Polymerization to fuse my three Dark Eye's Black Dragon to summon, Dark Eye's Ultimate Black Dragon (ATK:5000 DEF:3500-ATK:5500 DEF:3500)!" Mokuba had gone mad with power and his eye's were full of red and hatred.

"Behold Seto, the Monster your eye's will ever lay on!"

Everyone's head were directed on the Dragon, fear came upon them, and the thought of loosing Kaiba crossed their minds.

Kaiba fell to one knee while his left hand covered his temple, grunting to himself.

_"I cant.."_Kaiba doubted himself.

"Give up now Kaiba? Just forfeit so you wont have to suffer such a horrible faith" Mokuba offered.

"I..I Giv-" Kaiba was cut off.

"Don't give up Kaiba!" Joey shouted.

Kaiba looked back at the blond yelling outside the Seal, his eye's bulged out in surprised.

"Look Kaiba, I know we had our problems before but with all that aside, I'm not about to see you quit just because he has a stronger monster then you, you always have confidence in you and your just going to trow your pride out like that? Get off your knees and finish this duel till the end" Joey said with concern, boosting Kaiba's ego a bit.

"Wheeler..." Kaiba started and got of his knee.

"Thanks" Kaiba didn't change his emotion and looked back at Mokuba.

"So your going to continue?"

"Looks like it, are you going to attack?"

"I cant this turn, but next turn your done"

Kaiba drew.

"You wish" he observed his card.

"I activate Pot of Greed" Kaiba drew two cards.

_"Yes!"_

"This will end it, in this case I would use my Crush Card but this is the last of my turns, I activate Shrink and cut your Dragon's attack in half" Kaiba smiled.

Dark Eye's Ulitimate Black Dragon (ATK:5500 DEF:3500-ATK:2750 DEF:3500)

"Now Blue Eye's Ultimate Dragon (ATK:4500 DEF:3800) attack his dragon directly!" Kaiba ordered and the three mouths opened, releasing three beams of light and bursting the Black Dragon to pixels.

**Kaiba: 5100LP / Mokuba: 1400LP**

"Now my last card" Kaiba waved his card in between his fingers.

"De-Fusion!" Kaiba slid the card in his Disk and the three headed Dragon became three separate ones.

"Now my Blue Eye's White Dragon att-" Kaiba noticed his brother crying on the oposite side.

Tear's formed in Kaiba's eye's, he didn't want to show his soft side in front of Yugi and Joey, but his brother was about to lose the duel and his soul, what was their he could do?

"I'm sorry Moky, attack him directly Blue Eye's!" tears rolled down Kaiba's cheeks.

The blast of the middle Dragon send Mokuba flying back, ending the duel and taking his soul.

**Kaiba: 5100LP / Mokuba: 0LP**

"Mokuba!" Kaiba ran over to his brother and held him in his arms while the Seal circled both of them.

"I'm sorry Seto.." Mokuba mumbled before he drifted away and the Orichalcos trapped his Soul, his body disolved out of Kaiba's arms.

"Mokuba, I'll make whoever caused this to pay! You hear me!" Kaiba shouted and Yugi and Joey surrounded him.

"It's OK Kaiba, we'll find this creep" Yugi said.

Kaiba whipped the tears off before getting of the floor and headed for the trap door.

"Kaiba" Joey spoke up.

Kaiba stopped in his tracks and turned around.

Joey stuck out his hand.

Kaiba looked at it and was about to turn away when he noticed his hand reaching for Joey's, they both conected and he let go, turning back around, wondering what had just happened.

* * *

**Card's Made By Ino's Demon:**

**Dark Eye's Black Dragon:ATK: 3500 DEF: 2500 This Dragon can only be summoned by the Ritual card and gains 500 attack points for every Dragon monster beside itself on the field, Dark Eye's Dragon Ritual, when this card gets send to the graveyard you may special summon another Dark Eye's**

**Dark Eye's Black Ultimate Dragon:ATK:5000 DEF: 3500 This Dragon can only be summoned by fusing three Dark Eye's Black Dragons. Gains 500 attack points for every Dragon type monster on the field besides itself.**

**Kaiba won! Crazy duel! I liked the ending, Joey and Kaiba finally shook hands! But is the grudge between them over? The Seal has taken yet another soul, Mokuba...in the next chapter Serenity will duel for hers when she go's up against a great duelist...will she keep her soul? Or will she end up like Mokuba? Find out next chapter...please review.**


	21. Say Hello To The Dueling Sister's

****

Note: Recap of last chapter: Well out of the two brothers, Mokuba suffered the outcome with his soul while his brother Kaiba made it out with bits of tear's, Joey and Kaiba shook hand's for the first time in this story, those that change anything between them? Found out if you keep reading, and thanks for all your reviews, speaking of Joey, his sister will fight for her soul in this chapter, will she come out triumphant or will she lose and suffer the same faith as the others already lost their soul's?...enjoy....

* * *

_**Sasuke's Building...**_

Sasuke paced back and forth in his room, his blue orbs spotting the monitor that went on.

"Sasuke" A voice said, more as of a order.

"Oh, yy..yes?" Sasuke asked at the person on the giant monitor.

"Have you completed my task like I ordered you?" the voice spoke up with a serious tone.

"Were working on it, I got back six powerful duelist to help me out completing it, soon we'll have Yugi's soul and his Millennium Puzzle" Sasuke knelled down.

"I told you to do it yourself! My patience is growing less Sasuke, I'll send you some_ true_ duelist to help you"

Four females appeared behind Sasuke, all different from one another.

"And who are you?" Sasuke asked.

"The name's Eve" a girl with black hair mixed with red said, she wore a red skirt with a jacket covering her upper body, her eye's beamed with red, the same type of red the Orichalcos made you into, she clicked her red heals on the floor and crossed her arms, Sasuke noticed she had a Dark Duel Disk on her left arm.

"My name's Mistress Rose" a girl with green hair braided onto one replied, she had a small green and pink flower in her hair, her outfit consisted of a green dress with roses around it and a small opening in the middle of it reveling her leg's and a pair of green heel's as well, her eye's were much different then the first girl, her's were green and she didn't seem to have the attitude as the first one, a Dark Duel Disk appeared on her arm same as the first and she held out a Rose with her right hand, covered with a white glove.

"Lady Aqua is my name, snatching soul's is my game" a girl with glowing black hair up to her back appeared with a dark blue outfit, her body was clear and you could practically see trough her, it seemed as she was made of water, her black slippers touched the floor gently, making the floor a bit wet, her clear blue eye's stared at Sasuke so innocently, she to had a Duel Disk same as the others.

"Just call me Steel" A woman much older then the rest said, she had short brown hair with a riped tank top showing her hard rock abs, her pants were baggy and ripped at the knees, her black boots were laced up to perfection and her Duel Disk glared in the light.

"Were the Dueling Sister's!"

"Sasuke, you don't give me the Millennium Puzzle and you'll end up just like the rest, with out a Soul!" The person yelled and the screen went black.

Sasuke glared at the four females and grasped the Millennium Rod tight in his hand.

"You four listen to me!" Sasuke yelled.

"Don't point that at us! Were taking over this now, you failed to get the Puzzle just step aside" Eve yelled out, not backing down.

The Millennium Rod glowed from the eye, and the golden symbol appeared on Sasuke's forehead.

"Look you four, I don't know who you think you are but let's get one thing straight, I'm in charge here, anyone have a problem with that and I'll send you on a one way trip to the Shadow Realm!" Sasuke shouted and the girls noticed his voice deepened.

"Let me just take his soul now" Steel said and activated her Duel Disk, alowing the slots to come out one by one.

"No Steel, we have better thing's to do, besides he wouldn't stand a chance against one of us" Eve stepped forward.

"Stand back I said!" Sasuke's deep voice yelled, still pointing the Rod at them.

"What did I say about pointing that thing at us!" Eve shouted and a circle of flame's surrounded her.

"Eve, calm down" Mistress Rose pleaded.

The monitor went back on and saw Serenity with a familiar duelist, he to knew and experienced the outcome of the Orichalcos.

"Eh?" Sasuke's golden symbol disapeared and held the Rod down, Eve relaxed and the flames burned down.

"Well, well, another soul for the Orichalcos" Sasuke smiled, knowing whoever won the duel, their was a Soul going to be trapped.

* * *

"Where am I?" Serenity asked, looking around at the huge empty space, the windows were the only thing keeping her from being in the dark.

"Who's their?" Serenity heard stepping sounds.

"Please help me" Serenity formed tear's in her eye's.

"Don't worry" Someone said from across her.

"It all be over soon" the person's voice sounded raspy.

"Who are you?" Serenity asked.

"The name's Rex, Rex Raptor" Rex appeared and touched a button, making the lights flicker on and off and eventually stayed on.

"You, your the one my brother beat" Serenity remembered Joey had mentioned wining a duel against someone called Rex.

"Your brother?!? Serenity is it?" Rex asked in surprised.

"Yes, my big brother Joey" Serenity said and that angered Rex.

"Joey, is your brother? Joey once trapped my soul in the Seal of Orichalcos, I'll never going to forget that" Rex said.

"I sold my soul to it before, and now I'm doing it again, I have nothing to duel for anymore, I was once a great duelist but Joey and Yugi both made me look foolish, now when I'm done with you, Joey's going to lose something he truly loves!" Rex yelled and activated his Dark Duel Disk, the slots coming out one by one.

"You dont have t-" Serenity was cut off.

"Save it, I dont want to go living the way I was before" Rex drew the card, the card he thought he would never posses ever again.

"I activate the Seal of Orichalcos!" Rex slid the card in his field slot, a green circled surrounded him and he yelled out as the power of the Seal coursed trough his body and the Seal expanded around Serenity, forming symbols and lines in the center and on Rex's forehead.

"Get ready, you'll never see your brother again!"

* * *

_Rooftop of Abandoned Warehouse..._

Both Tristan and Duke were out of breath and on the ground, making it to the other side of the building.

"Hey..Tristan" Duke stuttered.

"Yea Duke?" Tristan looked at him.

"Look at the green light coming out of this building" Duke shivered and both saw the green beam coming from the center of the building the were on.

"Someones activating the Seal!" Tristan stood up and got on the edge of the building.

"Tristan no!" Duke reached out but Tristan had jumped down.

_"Serenity!"_

* * *

_Inside Warehouse..._

"I'll suggest you duel _Wheeler_" Rex laughed at her.

"I'll duel you, for my brother, he beat you before and I can to" Serenity activated her Duel Disk and drew five cards.

"A little feisty, no matter..."

"LETS DUEL!" Both yelled out.

**Serenity: 8000LP / Rex: 8000LP**

"I'll start thing's off" Serenity drew a sixth card.

"I summon Shadow Tamer (ATK:800 DEF:700) in defense mode" Serenity purposely summoned that card to see what Rex had in his deck and what was in store for her.

Rex drew. "I special summon Gilasaurus (ATK:1400 DEF:400-ATK:1900 DEF:400) in attack mode and thanks to my Orichalcos, my Dino's gain 500 attack points" Rex chuckled and a skinny brown Dinosaur appeared waging its long tail around and pointing it's sharp claws out.

"Next, I summon Sabersaurus (ATK:1900 DEF:500-ATK:2400 DEF:500) in attack mode, attack her Shadow Tamer!" Rex ordered his pinkish Dino to attack, it ran over to her side and rammed it's two horns above it's head onto the Tamer and smashed her to pieces, the Dino gained a green symbol above its horns.

"Now my Gilasaurus (ATK:1900 DEF:400), attack her directly!" Rex pointed at the defenseless girl, the Dino jumped over to her side and clawed her in the chest.

**Serenity: 6100LP / Rex: 8000LP**

Serenity fell to the floor when she heard a loud crashing sound outside.

"Serenity!" Tristan yelled, banging the window and smashed it to pieces and jumped in.

Tristan ran over to Serenity's side and asked her to get up.

"Tristan, you found me" Serenity slowly stood up.

"Yea Serenity, how did yo-" Tristan looked over on her opposite side and saw Rex.

"Rex! How could you man!" Tristan yelled at him.

"I had nothing going for me, mide as well do this all over again right?" Rex looked down.

"But Rex, didn't Joey teach you anything in your last duel with him? Cmon man" Tristan banged on the Seal but all it bought was pain to his fist.

"Butt out Tristan, when I reap her of her Soul, Joey's going to regret ever beating me!" Rex shouted.

Serenity drew.

"It's OK Tristan, I'll handle this my own, ready Rex?" Serenity looked at her card she just drew.

"I summon Shining Angel (ATK:1400 DEF:800) in defense mode" Serenity replied and a man with a white rag on with a pair of wings appeared.

Rex drew. "Attack her Angel my Gilasaurus (ATK:1900 DEF:400)!" Rex ordered and the Dino clawed the Angel into pieces.

"You activated my Angel's effect, I can summon any monster with a attack of 1500 or less and I choose another Shining Angel (ATK:1400 DEF:800)" Another copy of the man in the white rag with wings appeared kneeling down.

"Ugh, attack her Angel again my Sabersaurus (ATK:2400 DEF:500)!" Rex was anoyed seeing the Angel rebirth again but the Dino smashed it with it's horns.

"You know what happens next dont you?" Serenity searched her deck and found a card and slapped it on her Disk.

"Come out my last Shining Angel (ATK:1400 DEF:800)" Serenity said.

"And since you don't have any monster's to attack with, my Angel stays on the field" Serenity smiled and looked at Tristan.

"Your move" Rex mumbled.

Serenity drew. "I summon Command Angel (ATK:1200 DEF:1900-ATK:1600 DEF:1900) in defense mode, every Fairy gains 400 attack points due to my Angel's effect on my side of the field" Serenity said and a woman with short hair wearing a brown sleeveless shirt and camouflage pants flew in front of Serenity and it's huge white wings covered her body.

Shining Angel (ATK:1400 DEF:800-ATK:1800 DEF:800)

"I set two cards face down and end my turn" Serenity replied and two cards appeared in front of her.

Rex drew. "I sacrifice both my dragons to summon my Dark Driceratops (ATK:2400 DEF:1500) in attack mode" Both his dragons disappeared and a new winged Dino appeared with a sharp beak.

"I activate Horn of Heaven, by giving up my Shining Angel I can stop your summoning and destroy your monster" Serenity pointed at his new Bird and it smashed into pixels as well for the Angel.

"Rats!" Rex waved his hands up in disappointment.

"My move Rex" Serenity drew.

"I summon Bountiful Artemis (ATK:1600 DEF:1700-ATK:2000 DEF:1700) in attack mode and it gains 400 extra points because of my Commander's effect" Serenity explained as creature with huge wings wearing a purple cape with a pointy bottom floated next to the Commander.

"I switch my Command Angel (ATK:1600 DEF:1900) to attack mode" Serenity switched the card on her Disk verticle.

"Attack him directly my Command Angel!" Serenity ordered and the Angel shot a white beam at Rex's chest.

**Serenity: 6100LP / Rex: 6400LP**

"Your turn Artemis, attack him directly!" The creature tilted it's needle at Rex and stunned him in the chest.

"Oww!" Rex yelled out in pain.

**Serenity: 6100LP / Rex: 4400LP**

"Yea Serenity!" Tristan yelled out.

"Thanks Tristan" Serenity's smile grew wider.

"Hey Tristan!" Duke yelled running into the ware house with his eye's popping out his head when he saw Serenity in the Seal with Rex.

"What happened here?" Duke asked.

"I'll fill you in later, right now Serenity's beating this jerk" Tristan replied.

Rex drew.

"I summon Oxygeddon (ATK:1800 DEF:800-ATK:2300 DEF:800) in attack mode" Rex said and a wind started, making a green Dino out of it with the Seal's symbol on its head.

"Now my Dino, attack her Angel directly!"

"I don't think so, my brother Joey thought me this, activate Scapegoat!" Serenity yelled and four fury balls appeared.

The blue ball was blown to pieces.

"Ugh! I'll get you as soon as I get rid of those fuzzballs!" Rex shouted, remembering Joey did the same move on him.

"Make your move _Wheeler_" Rex said.

Serenity drew. _"Yes"_

"I sacrifice both my Fairy's to summon Majestic Mech - Ohka (ATK:2400 DEF:1400) in attack mode" Serenity slapped the card onto the Disk, bringing out a pink and white dog shaped creatures with a pair of cyber wings.

"Now my Majestic Mech, attack his Oxygeddon (ATK:2300 DEF:800)!" Serenity yelled out and the Cyber creature opened it's mouth and blasted away the Dino with it's pink blast.

**Serenity: 6100LP / Rex: 4300LP**

Rex drew.

"That's it, I play Mystical Space Typhoon and clear the field of those fuzzballs" Rex said and a storm started, blowing away the four colored fur balls away.

"Now I summon Balloon Lizard (ATK:500 DEF:1900-ATK:1000 DEF:1900) in defense mode" Res replied and a giant round shape Reptile appeared with the Seal's symbol on it's forehead.

"Now I activate my Ultra Evolution Pill, by sacrficing a Reptile from my side of the field I can special summon one of my Dino's out to the field from my hand" Rex send his Lizard to the Graveyard and slapped another card on his Disk.

"Come out Black Tyranno (ATK:2600 DEF:1800-ATK:3100 DEF:1800)!" Rex introduced and a vicious black Dino appeared with it's long tongue out and drool hanging off the tip, the green symbol appeared above it's eye's and it roared as the power went in him.

"Oh no" Serenity whispered.

"Stay strong Serenity" Tristan encouraged her.

"Yea, dont let that punk get to you" Duke added.

"Now my Tyranno, attack her Majestic Mech - Ohka (ATK:2400 DEF:1400)!" Rex ordered and the tall Dino stomped its way over and smashed the Fairy into pieces.

**Serenity: 5400LP / Rex: 4300LP**

"Your move" Rex smirked.

Serenity drew.

"I have no good monster Tristan" Serenity's voice shivered.

"It's OK, you still have more Life Point's then him, you'll think of something" Tristan said.

"I summon Witch of the Black Forest (ATK:1100 DEF:1200) in defense mode" Serenity said and a woman with a vertical green eye appeared and her black dress cover her lower body as she knelled down and prayed.

"Pathetic" Rex drew.

"Attack her directly my Black Tyranno (ATK:3100 DEF:1800)!" Rex ordered, making Serenity, Tristan, and Duke's eye's pop out their heads in surprise.

"You cant do that Rex!" Tristan yelled but the Dino had blew Serenity down to the ground.

"Serenity!" Duke yelled.

**Serenity: 2300LP / Rex: 4300LP**

"My Black Tyranno can attack directly if my opponent has nothing but monsters in defense mode, and as you can see she has her Witch in defense mode, so it was a legal move" Rex explained.

"And next turn your done _Wheeler!"_

"I..don't..think so" Serenity drew a card.

_"Let see"_Serenity looked for a stragedy, and found it.

_"Of course"_ Serenity picked out a card.

"I sacrifice my Witch to special summon.." Serenity raised the card.

"Majestic Mech - Goryu (ATK:2900 DEF:1800)!" Serenity yelled out with her soft voice.

A golden light was glowing above both duelist, a golden tail slowly came down reveling a long creature with a pair of wings, wrapping it's body around the entire Seal.

"Whoa Serenity, where you get that card from?" Tristan and Duke both asked in union.

Serenity chuckled before answering them.

"I found it once at a Card Store and bought it, it was pretty" Serenity smiled.

"You do know that thing is weaker then my Dino right?" Rex laughed.

"Wrong" Serenity stuck out a card between her fingers.

"I activate Monster Reborn to bring back my Command Angel (ATK:1200 DEF:1900-ATK:1600 DEF:1900) in attack mode, raising my Fairy's attack by 400 points"

Majestic Mech - Goryu (ATK:2900 DEF:1800-ATK:3300 DEF:1800)

"I activate Majestic Spirit, if I have a monster that has the name Majestic in it, I can add that monster's attack points to my Majectic Mech - Goryu" Serenity explained.

"Since I have one card with the right name, it gains 2400 extra attack points thanks to Majestic Mech Ohka"

Majestic Mech - Goryu (ATK:3300 DEF:1800-ATK:5700 DEF:1800)

"Attack his Tyranno my Majestic Mech!" Serenity ordered and the creature opened it's mouth reviling a golden light, next thing they knew, the Dino was gone.

**Serenity: 2300LP / Rex: 1700LP**

"Now my Command Angel (ATK:1600 DEF:1900) attack him directly!" Serenity ordered and the Angel blasted him in his chest with a beam of light.

**Serenity: 2300LP / Rex: 100LP**

"It's over Raptor!" Tristan yelled out.

Rex fell to his knees and narrowed his head down to the floor in disbelief.

"I have nothing nomore" Rex spoke up.

"I gave myself to the Orichalcos once"

"And I'm giving it up again" Rex placed his hand over his Duel Disk, forfeiting the Duel.

**Serenity: 2300LP / Rex: Forfeit**

"No!" Serenity cried out as the Seal slowly consumed him and let her free.

"It was a good duel" Rex slowly said before disappearing into thin air, the green light disappeared as well, leaving nothing behind.

"Tristan" Serenity cried out on Tristan's shoulder.

"It's OK Serenity, we'll get him back"

She may have won the duel, but felt bad the way it ended.

* * *

_**Sasuke's Building...**_

"Some sorry duelist you have" Eve snapped, seeing the Seal take Rex's soul.

"Ugh!" Sasuke yelled, slamming his fist down on a the monitor.

"Pathetic" Steel mumbled and closed the door.

"Let's go girls, time to handle this on our own, some people don't know how to do things themselves" Eve refered to Sasuke.

The four females walked to the door.

"Shadow Ghouls, come out!" Sasuke yelled and four shadow's appeared underneath the four girls, coming out the ground with Duel Disk made of black smoke.

"Don't even try this Sasuke" Eve smiled.

"We know these stupid tricks" Lady Aqua stated.

"If it's a duel these Ghouls want, its a duel they'll get!" They yelled in union and activated their Duel Disk.

* * *

**Card's Made By Ino's Demon:**

**Majestic Spirit: Activate when you have a monster in your Graveyard with the name Majestic in it, increase a chosen monster's attack by the attack the monster in the Graveyard has.**

**Rex lost his soul for the third time, poor Rex, Serenity won the duel, Note: Reason I let her win was because Princess Yunariana really likes her, she's one of my reviewers to let you know, if it wasnt for her, she would of lost but I didn't wanna disappoint her.**

**Anyways four new girls had come to play in this story, who are they and what do they want? Will they duel later on in the chapters? All these questions will be answered in later chapters, and one question, did everyobody like the new girls that I added?...please review.**


	22. Ninjas Attack

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming, I love seeing reviews for my work, anyways, last chapter Serenity went up against a for that her older brother, Joey faced once, Rex Raptor, successfully she defeated him in a duel and trapped his soul in the Orichalcos, but just when things seemed bad, things got ever worsewhen the Dueling Sisters arrived, Eve, Mistress Rose, Lady Aqua, and Steel, all different elements with one thing on their mind...snatching Innocent souls and taking Yugi's especially...these four didn't mix so well with Master Sasuke, and now find out what happens...enjoy.**

* * *

_Sasuke's Building 6:00 P.M..._

A large green beam of light appeared coming down on top of the building, inside Sasuke's room the four girls had won their duels with the Ghouls and had trapped their souls.

"I told you Sasuke, those wimpy Ghouls of you have no match against us" Eve smiled at Sasuke, Sasuke frowning at the outcome of the duel, but with Rod in grasp.

"Eve, let me take this fool's soul!" Steel yelled, angry at the fact Eve didn't let her just easily take the Ravens soul away.

"Steel, that will come in time, for now Sasuke, we'll see you and you better beg for mercy when we see you again" Eve disappeared after her words.

"Bye bye" Mistress Rose disappeared into a bundle of Roses.

Lady Aqua dissolved into water and evaporated out the room, leaving Steel and Sasuke alone in the room, Sasuke's blue orbs coming in contact with Steel's brown eyes.

"Count your blessings" Steel said in a deep voice, more of a manly one before disappearing into thin air.

"We'll see about that" Sasuke turned back to his monitor and pressed a couple of buttons before a screen poped up.

* * *

_Domino Highway 6:13 P.M._

"Kaiba" Yugi looking into the mirror to see if he would catch Kaiba's eyes.

"What Yugi?" Kaiba asked irritated.

"Where are we going from here?" Yugi asked.

Kaiba didn't answer him.

"Roland, make a left here" Kaiba ordered and the van turned to the left, leading them back to the streets of Domino.

"You'll se when we get their"

* * *

_Streets of Domino 6:23 P.M._

"Mai, where you say you left your car?" Tea asked, looking around to see if she spotted the purple car she knew Mai drove.

"It should be around here Tea" Mai noticed that the car wasn't in the spot she left it.

"There it is" Mai ran to the car and unlocked it using the number pads on the door, typing in the digits she opened the door and unlocked the door, Tea got in and quickly closed the door, both females strapping the seatbelts against their chest.

"This may be a little bumpy" Mai smiled as she put in the key she had under her seat into the slot of the car, starting it up, grasping the wheel, Mai drove off onto the sunlight.

* * *

_Kaiba Corp 6:34 P.M._

"Were here" Kaiba unlocked the doors and got out the parked van.

"Kaiba Corp? What are we doing here?" Rebecca asked, staying in her seat.

"My computer references will tell me where and what time that Orichalcos card was last played, giving us a hint of where to go next" Kaiba looked back at the blond.

Rebecca stayed seated.

"Look kid, no one told you you had to come" Kaiba rolled his eyes and proceeded into the large tall sky scrapper in front of them.

"I told you I'm not a kid!" Rebecca shouted and proceeded to slide the Van's door open.

"Relax kid" Joey pulled her back in, just to find a fist in the back of his head.

"What was that for!" Joey yelled at the crossed arms Rebecca.

"Calm down Joey, I'll go with Kaiba, you three stay here" Yugi got out and slided the door shut and ran tors Kaiba.

"Hey mate, why don't we get something to eat across the street over there?" Valon pointed out the window at a small stand selling Hot Dogs with sodas.

Joey herd his stomach grumble at the sight of the Wieners.

"My treat" Valon smiled, prepared to slide the door.

"Yea!" Joey cheered, already out the door.

"Your not coming?" Valon asked at the tempered blond.

"I'll be fine here"

"Suit yourself mate" Valon slided the van's door closed.

* * *

_Kaiba Corp Office 6:45 P.M._

"Kaiba, what are you going to do about the Tournament?" Yugi asked, "With all these Soul snatchers on the loose, it's best we hold of on it".

"No one tells me how to run my Tournaments Yugi-" Kaiba got quite and thought for a minute before talking into his coat's speaker.

"Put a stop to this Tournament imminently" Kaiba ordered.

"Yes sir" The mans voice quickly answered.

Yugi smiled.

"Happy?" Kaiba frowned, coming behind his desk and typing in information.

* * *

_Roof Top of Building 7:00 P.M._

The black haired girl ran roof top to roof top before coming to a stop at a wide building that also seemed abandoned, she looked around before someone spoke out loud.

"Ino" Naruto said, lowering his head.

Ino looked back and smiled, "Your still chasing after me? Didn't I teach you a lesson in my last duel against your foolish friend?".

"Ino, that card's controlling you, this isn't you!" Naruto yelled.

"You just don't get it don't you? I'll never go back to my old ways, this is my destiny and nothing can change that, now-" Ino looked at Naruto's blue eyes.

"If you really want to try and get my _old_foolish self back, you'll have to beat me in a duel" Ino activated her Duel Disk, the slots coming out one by one till there were five slots with a razor edge at the end of it.

"Ino, no-"

"Save it, its ether duel me now or risk loosing me forever" Ino smiled and drew a card.

"I guess I have no choice" Naruto activated his orange Duel Disk.

"Now as you may recall in my last duel..." Ino slid the card into her field slot and a green circle appeared under her, blowing her hair in the wind and making her scream as the power fused with her, the green circle expanded across and trapped Naruto in, leaving the symbol on Ino's forehead.

"The Seal of Orichalcos!"

Naruto looked at the sight in front of him, his long best friend for many years was now against her, all the battles they had in Konoha was put to rest at this moment.

"Much better" Ino cracked her neck.

"You'll never get me back!"

* * *

_Outside Abandoned Warehouse 7:13 P.M_

"Look you guys!" Serenity pointed at the green light above the roof top, three buildings down.

"That may be that blond kid" Duke wondered.

"It probably is, either way, were a little late now, someones about to lose their soul" Tristan said with a serious look to his face.

"Let's go" Tristan ran.

* * *

_Kaiba Corporation Office 7:20 P.M._

Kaiba's eyes shot wide open when he saw the results on the computer.

"The card's being played right now" Kaiba said and turned his computer off.

"Where?" Yugi wondered who of his friends would probably be the victim.

"Near a abandoned warehousese, let's go" Kaiba ran out his office with Yugi behind.

Kaiba and Yugi rushed out the building and ran over to the van, Kaiba hopped in the front seat and gave Roland the directions.

"Where's Joey and Valon?" Yugi noticed both males were missing and only the blond sat their alone.

"Hey Yug, want a bite?" Joey and Valon came around the van with mustard on the sides of their lips, Joey holding a inch of his hot dog in his hand.

"C'mon, we have to get going, we found the next location to go" Yugi jumped in the van as did Valon and Yugi.

* * *

_Roof Top of Abandoned Building 7:29 P.M._

"Let's Duel!" Both _friends_ yelled in union.

**Naruto: 8000LP / Ino: 8000LP**

"I'll start off" Naruto drew a sixth card.

"I'll start by summoning Lady Ninja Yae (ATK:1100 DEF:200) in defense mode" A woman with long green hair up to her back, a tight purple uniform and white at the knees and down appeared with a sword in her right hand, crossing her arms with it appeared.

A pink wire appeared out of the woman's back and connected to Naruto's chest, he looked afraid and confused at it, Ino smiled at the reaction.

"What is this?" Naruto asked, trying to grasp the wire but his hands just went trough it.

"Glad you asked, the wire attached to your monster is attached to you, if your monster gets destroyed while in attack mode, you suffer the pain as well as how strong the attack was, this goes for both of us" Ino laughed.

"Is this part of that card's effect?" Naruto asked, still trying to grasp the pink wire attached to him.

"The Orichalcos has many effects no one knows, gladly my Master told me some of them, Dartz and his crew never knew about the power but back in Ancient Times, Shadow Games were played, this little game being part of them, somehow with the power of the Millennium Rod we fused both the Orichalcos with these painful games together, now we are allowed to tap in to the painful games once played" Ino laughed.

Naruto raised his eye brows, not knowing what she was talking about, he thought Duel Monsters was a simple card game people competed against each other, apparently their was more to it then wat it seemed and he was about to learn his lesson.

Ino drew. "Enough talking, I summon UFO Turtle (ATK:1400 DEF:1200-ATK:1900 DEF:1200) in attack mode, attack his Lady Ninja!" Ino ordered as a dark green turtle appeared with its wrinkles on its face and a giant metalic shield on its back, the turtle opened it's mouth and let out a blast of fire, blowing the Lady Ninja away.

"You didn't lose any life points for that because your monster was in defense mode, but you cant stay like that forever" Ino frowned and looked at her cards again.

Naruto drew. _"I have to think of something"._

"I place a monster face down and set a card face down, that's it for now" Naruto slid the card in his Disk and slapped the other on it, sideways, the two cards appeared in front of him, both face down and one horizontal.

Ino drew.

"I summon Little Chimera (ATK:600 DEF:550-ATK:1100 DEF:550) in defense mode, my monster here increases all my fire monsters by 500 attack points" Ino replied and her cat like beast and turtle started glowing red.

Little Chimera (ATK:1100 DEF:550-ATK:1600 DEF:550)

UFO Turtle (ATK:1900 DEF:1200-ATK:2400 DEF:1200)

"Now my UFO Turtle, attack his face down monster directly!" the turtle opened its mouth again and let out a thicker blast of fire...

"I activate Ninjitsu Art of Decoy, this card stops any monster with the word Ninja in its name from being destoryedin battle and I choose my White Ninja (ATK:1500 DEF:800)" Naruto looked at the Ninja that appeared, the Ninja had on nothing but a white fighting uniform on with long bandages around his neck and a silver mask covering the face, he was kneeling down with two small swords in both his hands, he threw them at the beast opposite direction of him and slashed it to pixels.

"How your Ninja do that?" Ino narrowed her eyes at the Ninja smiling back at her, her turtle groaned in reply.

UFO Turtle (ATK:2400 DEF:1200-ATK:1900 DEF:1200)

"When my Ninjas flippedit can destroy any defense positioned monster, and your creature was the bait" Naruto tried to smile but the thought of either losing the duel was still ringing in his head.

"Hmp, very cute, your move"

Naruto drew.

"I summon Strike Ninja (ATK:1700 DEF:1200) in attack mode" Naruto slapped the card on his Disk and a Ninja with a black suit, knee pads in the shape of red jewels, with the same shape on its mask appeared wielding two small knives, a pink wire connected from its back to Naruto's chest.

"Now I activate Fuhma Shuriken, this card only works if I have a monster on the field with the word Ninja in it, the chosen Ninja will gain 700 attack points" Naruto slid the card in his slot and a blinding light accrued.

Strike Ninja (ATK:1700 DEF:1200-ATK:2400 DEF:1200)

"Now Ino, this is for your own good" Naruto prepared his attack, "Attack her Turtle my Strike Ninja!".The Ninja jumped over to Ino's side slicing the Turtle in half, shredding it to pixels.

**Naruto: 8000LP / Ino: 7500LP**

The wire that was connected to the Turtle zapped Ino's body and a electrical current shocked her body, making her quiver and shake, her legs shacked a bit after the attack.

"That's..it" Ino held her chest with a devilish smile on her face, noticing he had one more attack to order, the pain was overwhelming but she knew that was the tip of the pain she was about to endure.

"Ino, your alright!?" Naruto yelled out, seeing _his _blond friend in pain.

"I'm perfectly fine!" Ino shouted back as the symbol above her eyes brightened with intense light.

_"I have no choice"_

"White Ninja, attack her directly!" It almost hurt him to say that but if he wanted the real Ino back, he was going to have to go to any level as possible.

The Ninja jumped and sliced Ino in the chest, making her cry out in pain, she held her shoulder after the attack her been directed.

**Naruto: 8000LP / Ino: 6000LP**

"You'll never...take..mmm..me down" Ino noticed it had only been two attacks that had managed to take half her energy away and had to work quick.

She drew slowly.

"This card will help, I activate Level Limit - Area B, all face up Level 4 monsters in attack are placed in defense mode as long as this card is in play" Ino saw Naruto's Ninja kneel down and place his arms across his chest.

"Now I summon my Raging Flame Sprite (ATK:100 DEF:200-ATK:600 DEF:200) in attack mode, and since it's not a Level 4 monster, it can stay in attack" A little boy with a green outfit and pointy headed hat holding a staff in his hand appeared with the symbol on its forehead, the eyes narrowed and turned red.

"I think you may remember my Sprite's effect, but then again you might not, after all you took a _shock_in my last duel" Ino laughed at her small joke, Naruto just scowled.

"Attack him directly my Sprite!" Ino ordered and the little boy pointed the wooden stick at Naruto and blasted a beam of fire from the tip of it, and hit Naruto's chest.

**Naruto: 7400LP / Ino: 6000LP**

Raging Flame Sprite (ATK:600 DEF:200-ATK:1600 DEF:200)

"Oh yea, if you don't know, my Sprite gains 1000 attack points for every direct attack" Ino reminded him and twirled her hair between her fingers.

Naruto drew but just as he was going to look at the card he heard talking coming from the back of him, he glanced over to see three figures standing at the ledge of the building with their jaws wide open, then he remembered the three from the last duel Ino had.

"Its you guys again" Naruto spoke.

Tristan walked forward, looking at the girl across Naruto, "Hey man, are you OK?" Tristan asked.

"Holding in, what are your names?" Naruto asked.

"My names Tristan, this is Serenity and Duke" Tristan introduced each one of them.

"You three, quite or I'll have you next!" Ino yelled and her eyes became redder then what they were already were.

"Ino, this is between me and you" Naruto looked at the card he was holding, "I end my turn with a face down" A face down card appeared in front of him.

Ino drew.

A smile grew on the pitched black top female, "I activate Painful Choice" Ino drew five cards and walked over to Naruto.

"You pick one card for me to hold in my hand while the rest are sent to the graveyard" Ino sticked up the cards in his face.

He saw_ Inferno_, _Solar Flare Dragon, Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch, Fox Fire_, and _Blazing Inpachi_, he was reaching for Fix Fire and pulled it out and handed it to her, she snatched it and sent the rest of the cards to her graveyard.

"Alright then" Ino walked back to her position and looked at her hand of cards, she had the card that destoryed Sakura before now she was just waiting when to activate it.

"Attack him directly once again!" Ino pointed at Naruto before the card in front of him flipped.

"I activate KunaiWith Chain, this card changes the your monster to defense mode and increases my Strike Ninja's attack by 500" Naruto said as the Ninjas knives disappeared and a chain with a thin anchor appeared wrapped around its hands.

Strike Ninja (ATK:2400 DEF:1200-ATK:2900 DEF:1200)

"I end my turn" Ino smiled at his move.

Naruto drew.

"I activate Mystical Space Tyhphoon and destroy your Level Limit card" Naruto slid the card in and a lightning bolt hit the card into pixels.

"Now I switch my two Ninja's in attack mode" Naruto switched the card placement on his Disk and both Ninjas stood up from their knees ready for battle.

"Now my White Ninja (ATK:1500 DEF:800) attack her Sprite!" The Ninja ran as fast as anything Naruto had seened and sliced the little boy to pixels.

"Go Strike Ninja (ATK:2900 DEF:1200), attack her directly!" Naruto ordered and the Ninja sliced her shoulder again, causing blood.

Naruto slid a card in Disk and it appeared face down.

**Naruto: 7400LP / Ino: 3100LP**

Ino fell to her knees and held her shoulder and bit her lip from crying, the pain was ecstatic and painful.

"Tristan, what's happening!" Serenity cried out at the sight of blood on the girls shoulder, Duke held her in her arms.

"Those wires..they look familiar" Tristan thought about the match Joey had against Marik back in the previous Tournament, how if the monsters were destroyed, the opponent lost life energy.

"Their playing in the same rules as Marik played on Joey, this duel is worth your energy!" Tristan yelled out and Ino smiled, getting off the floor and cracking her neck again.

"I had it with you three" Ino's eyes turned plain red for a second and the three stayed still.

"Why..cant we mo-" Duke couldn't finish his sentence as the three of them had been frozen in place by some spell.

"What you do Ino!" Naruto shouted, watching the three duelist frozen in place.

"Don't worry about them" Ino drew.

"I have the cards that took your friends soul last duel..." Ino let him know and wasn't surprised by his look.

"I summon Ultimate Baseball Kid (ATK:500 DEF:1000-ATK:1000 DEF:1000)!!" Ino slapped the card and making a dramatic entrance, a kid with a red baseball uniform with a yellow scarf and a helmet appeared wielding a bat with spikes around it, the symbol took control of him and his eyes now matched his outfit.

"My Kid gains 1000 attack points for every Fire monster on the field" Ino explained.

"But you don't have any other one besides your Kid" Naruto noticed.

"Not for long, I play Fire's Flair!" A red circle expanded inside the Orichalcos and out came Inferno, Solar Flare Dragon, Blazing Inpachi, Little Chimera, UFO Turtle all blazing with fire around them. (NOTE: The monsters can not attack, their just their as spirits)

"I now count five Fire monsters so now my Kid has 6000 attack points!" Ino yelled as her body started shaking.

Ultimate Baseball Kid (ATK:1000 DEF:1000-ATK:6000 DEF:1000)

"Now my Ultimate Baseball Kid, attack his Strike Ninja directly! Ino barely let out the yell, a steel ball appeared in front of the Kid, he got ready to swing, he swung the bat and the ball launched into the Ninjas chest, smashing it to pieces.

**Naruto: 4300LP / Ino: 3100LP**

"Now the cards effect only last until the end of my next turn, so next turn your done" Ino grabbed her temple and rubbed it.

Naruto drew.

_"It's over"_

"By sacrificing my Ninja on the field and a Ninja from my graveyard I can special summon this-" Naruto slapped the card he drew down to his Disk and the Ninja on the field disappeared, Ino wondered what she was going to go up against.

"I summon King of Konoha (ATK:1900 DEF:3500) in attack mode" A huge Ninja with a golden armor, long black hair down its back, with its eyes glowing green from the golden mask it had on its face appeared with a huge sword on its back.

"My King may be weaker then your Kid but in a sec its going to wipe the floor with him!" Naruto looked at his hand of cards and slid one in his Disk.

"I play Shield and Sword! This switches out monsters attack with the defence" Naruto explained and the attacks started increasing and decreasing.

King of Konoha (ATK:3500 DEF:1900)

Ultimate Baseball Kid (ATK:6000 DEF:1000-ATK:1000 DEF:6000-ATK:1500 DEF:6000)

"Now I activate Sword of Konoha, this boost my King's attack by 1500 points" Naruto said as a huge golden sword appeared in the King's hands.

King of Konoha (ATK:3500 DEF:1900-ATK:5000 DEF:1900)

"Now King of Konoha, attack her Ultimate Baseball Kid directly!" Naruto ordered his last attack, the King swiped the sword across the field, clearing it all leaving him alone.

**Naruto: 4300LP / Ino: 0LP**

"Ino!" Naruto ran over to her, as she fell over on her back, the last attack had whipped her out of energy beacuse of the wires effect, the green circle surrounded both of them and he held her in his arms.

"I'm so sorry Naru-kun, you always were my closest friend-" Ino shut her eyes before the Orichalcos took her soul.

Tristan, and the other two fell to the floor, not knowing what had happened but soon knew by the scene of the blond teen still up.

"She lost" Serenity whispered.

"Ino!" Naruto cried out.

A van parking hard was heard underneath them, Naruto was on the floor thinking what to do when Kaiba, Yugi, Joey, Valon and Rebecca climbed the steel ladder connected to the side of the building.

"What happened!" Yugi blurted out.

"The Orichalcos took her soul Yug" Tristan said in sorrow.

Everyone looked at the blond with the females body next to him, all of a sudden the body got up and faced Yugi.

"Listen you bunch of fools" Ino's voice deepened.

"It's that voice again Yug" Joey replied.

"If you want to try and save your loved ones, I'll suggest you go to the Domino Shore, their you will have a boat waiting for you, I'll be awaiting my next soul..." The voice drifted off and Ino's body disappeared.

Naruto looked back at the gang.

"Are you alright?" Serenity walked over to him and hugged him, shes been in the same situation when she lost Joey.

"You herd him right? We have to get to the Shore quickly!" Kaiba ran and jumped off the edge of the building, landing next to the van, he quickly got in.

"I'm coming with you" Naruto said, more as a order.

"OK, Let's go" Yugi replied.

"You don't think Kaiba's going to have a problem with that do you?" Tristan asked.

"He better not" Rebecca proceeded to climb down the ladder.

"Wait, did you find Mokuba?" Duke stopped them.

"He lost his soul in a duel against Kaiba" Yugi said and left everyone still.

* * *

_Sasuke's Building: 8:15 P.M._

"I always knew Ino was a week person, never could relied on her" Sasuke frowned.

"Hopefully those stupid Dueling Sisters don't get in my way, in the mean time..." Sasuke turned a monitor on and a bald man appeared.

_"Sir, I believe I'm dueling next"_

"Yes, you are, your going against Yugi" Sasuke reminded the man.

_"Yes sir, Yugi will pay for trapping me in that Virtual World, this time he wont be so lucky"_

* * *

**Cards Made By Me:**

**King of Konoha:  
Attack:1900 Defense:3500  
Image: Golden amor Ninja with long black hair down its back.  
**

**Sword of Konoha:Card can only be activated if King of Konoha is in play, increase its attack by 1500 attack points.**

**That was my chapter, Ino lost her soul to her friend Naruto, what will happen next chapter? Who will Yugi duel against? And will the Dueling Sisters arrive at the scene, check it all out in the next chapter, now please review.**


	23. Employee of The Month

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming as I always say, I love reviews!..anyways the recap of the last chapter, Ino finally faced Naruto in a one on one duel in the Orichalcos, Naruto won using his King of Konoha, sealing Ino's soul in the seal, just before Ino vanished Sasuke took control of her and told the gang to go to the shore, for his next soul, what will happen and who will duel? Keep reading to find out...**

* * *

_Streets of Domino: 8:25 P.M._

Everyone was quite on the ride to the shore, Kaiba had one thing on his mind and that was to beat whoever was behind the mess of the soul of his brother Mokuba.

"So tell us about yourself kid" Joey leaned back on the soft couch and looked back at the blond staring back at him with a annoyed look on his face.

Rebecca and Yugi focused their attention on Naruto as well, Naruto looked at both of them for the first time and observed Rebecca's long blond hair, reminding him of his friend that had just lost her soul, he looked at Yugi and saw his spikes of different colors.

"I came from the Village of Konoha, I heard of the Tornament that the famous Kaiba made so I wanted to give it a shot" Naruto looked out the window.

"How many Locator Cards do you have?" Yugi asked.

Naruto searched his pants pockets and pulled out four.

"Impressive" Valon added.

Just then the Van turned quickly almost hitting a nearby tree, a dark colored car almost hit them as they were not driving with their head lights on.

"Can you drive this Van right!" Kaiba yelled as the Van got back on track.

"Yes sir!"

* * *

_Mai's Car: 8:32 P.M._

"Cant believe that guy!" Mai yelled as she turned the wheel to the left, making the car swerve a sharp right, Tea yelled as her head hit the glass window next to her.

"Mai, it was a accident" Tea explained.

Mai ignored her as she stepped on the peddle and the car sped up, fallowing the Van a little ahead of her car.

"Ahh!" Tea yelled as the speed of the car forced her deep in her seat.

"Hang on Tea!" Mai yelled.

* * *

_Domino Shore: 8:36 P.M._

Kaiba's Van turned a corner, Roland drove fast as Kaiba ordered but did not see the figure that was in front of him, it jumped out the way and a black fog covered their surrounding.

"Stop the Van" Kaiba ordered and Roland did as he was told, Kaiba unstrapped himself from his seat belt and got out the Van, looking trough the fog for the person who was in front of them a minute ago.

"Kaiba wait" Yugi said and slid the door open, stepping out with Joey, Rebecca and Valon behind him, leaving Tristan, Duke and Serenity in the Van.

"I cant see anything Yug" Joey said loosing his way around, Rebecca grasping his shirt from the bottom.

"Some fog this is" Valong joked as he made his way out next to the two blonds, Kaiba was staring at a cloaked figure in front of him near the ocean, he had a Dark Duel Disk on his left arm.

"Show yourself!" Yugi yelled at him.

"I dont think hes gonna respond to words Yug, fist maybe" Joey put his fist up, ready to go at it.

"Relax Joey, who knows who he is" Yugi worried.

The claoked man stuck out his arm and activated his Duel Disk, the slots sliding out one by one until their was a sharp edge at the end.

"So its a duel he wants" Kaiba activated his Disk, "I'll take you on".

The man shook his head no and pointed at Yugi, making Kaiba step back, "It seems he wants you" Kaiba said with a attitude.

"Lets go" Yugi activated his Disk, making the man draw five cards and out of the five, he took one out with his fingers and looked at it.

"Show yourself!" Yugi yelled causing the cloaked man to laugh.

_"That laugh"_Yugi thought,_ "So familiar"._

The cloaked figure reached for his hood, pulling it over his head a bald man with hair on the side of his head appeared with a frown on his face.

"Gansley!" Everyone but Valon and Rebecca yelled.

"Yes, former Vice President of KaibaCorp, surprised to see me?" Gansley smiled.

"How..how did you get out to the real world?" Yugi's eyes wide open.

"That, only my Master knows" Gansley chuckled.

"Gansley! If you think your going to get away with this, your wrong!" Kaiba shouted, pointing his finger at him.

"Foolish Kaiba, always jumping ahead to conclusion, now Yugi look here" Gansley fliped a card over to reveal a card with a green circle on it with lines in it, Yugi's eyes shot open when he took sight of it.

"I'm going to face you in a rematch, beat me and you'll keep your soul, I win and your soul is mine" Gansley explained.

"Gansley wait!" Yugi yelled but Gansley had slid the card in his Disk, a green cicle hovered over them and landed on the ground, trapping both Gansley and Yugi, and blocking out Kaiba and the others.

"Ah!" Gansley yelled as the Orichalcos symbol appeared on his shiny forehead.

"Much better I say, lets get this duel started" Gansley said as Yugi drew his cards.

"You made a mistake by playing that card Gansley, you don't know the p-" Yugi was cut off.

"Save it, your mine Yugi!"

"Fine then, lets duel!" Yugi shouted.

**Yugi: 8000LP / Gansley: 8000LP**

"I'll start of, I set a monster face down and end my turn" Gansley smiled as the card appeared in front of him.

Yugi drew.

_"Careful Yugi, remember last time, we won with luck"_ Yami said.

_"Yes Yami"_ Yugi replied and slapped a card on his Disk.

"I summon Obnoxious Celtic Guardian (ATK:1400 DEF:1200) in attack mode" Yugi said and a human sized elf appeared, pointy ears, green hair up to his shoulder, green shoulder blades with a purple cape hanging from them, he was welding a sword with both hands.

"Attack his face down monster!" Yugi ordered and the Guardian jumped and just when his sword was about to hit the card it hit a leather wall and became a card back in Yugi's hand.

**Yugi: 7550LP / Gansley: 8000LP**

"You activate my Wall of Illusion (ATK:1000 DEF:1850-ATK:1500 DEF:1850), when your monster attacks it, the monster returns to your hand, in addition, my Wall gains five hundred attack points because of the Orichalcos" Gansely explained and began to laugh. On his side of the field a stretchable Wall appeared with a purple head in the middle, the head had long wavy red hair.

"Now" Gansley drew, "I believe you remember my Deckmaster from the Virtual World, well if you dont, let me welcome him to you, I sacrifice my Wall of Illusion to summon Deepsea Warrior (ATK:1600 DEF:1800-ATK:2100 DEF:1800)!" Gansley yelled as the ocean behind him began to make waves, a creature jumped out of the roaring waters and landed in front of the elder man, the creature had a what seemed a helmet on his head, green skin, with light blue edges around him, he was holding a sphere in his right hand when the Orichalcos ape-pared on his helmet.

"Now my Deepsea Warrior, attack his Life Points directly!" Gansley ordered and the serpent ran over to Yugi, slicing his chest with his sphere.

**Yugi: 5450LP / Gansley: 8000LP**

Yugi held his chest in pain and looked at the bald man again.

"As I see it, you mide as well give up now kid, your almost down to half your life points while I still have all of mine" Gansley laughed.

"Never!" Yugi drew, "I summon one monster face down and set one card down, I end my turn" Yugi said as the two cards appeared face down in front of him.

"How sad, now Deepsea Warrior, attack his face down card!" Gansley ordered again, the Warrior swung its sphere but hit a large sheild with a man kneeling down in back of it.

"You attacked my Big Shield Gardna (ATK:100 DEF:2600), since your Warrior was 500 attack points weaker then my Gardna's defense, you loose 500 Life Points" Yugi explained as his monster switched to attack.

**Yugi: 5450LP / Gansley: 7500LP**

"No worry, now your monsters wide open for a attack on my next turn" Gansley frowned.

Yugi drew, "I play Polymerization to fuse together, Gazelle The King of Mythical Beasts and my Berfomet to bring out my Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast (ATK:2100-DEF:800)" Yugi replied as the two headed beast appeared with its horns sticking out of its head and tail with a grasping mouth on it.

"I switch my Big Shield Gardna (ATK:100 DEF:2600) back in defense mode and set another car face down" Yugi added and a card appeared on his side of the field, the man with the shield knelled before the beast.

Gansley drew.

"Tell me Yugi, do you like the real me? I never felt so alive in this body as I do now" Gansley chuckled again but then a serious look came upon his face.

"I activate Deep Sea Sphere, giving my Deepsea Warrior a extra 500 attack points" Gansley slid the card in his Disk, a large golden Sphere appeared in the hands of the serpent.

Deepsea Warrior (ATK:1600 DEF:1800-ATK:2100 DEF:1800-ATK:2600 DEF:1800)

"Now Deepsea Warrior, attack his Mythical Beast!" Gansley yelled but just as his Warrior flew over, a card lifted.

"I activate Ambush Shield, by sacrificing my Gardna, I can give its defense points to my Mythical Beast, giving it a 2600 attack point boost, now my Mythical Beast, attack his Warrior!"Gardna turned into pixels and as the seprhant flew near the beast, the beast smashed it to pixels using its claws.

Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast (ATK:2100/DEF:800-ATK:4700 DEF:800)

**Yugi: 5450LP / Gansley: 5400LP**

"Ugh!" Gansley mumbled at the sight of his once used Deckmaster, being destroyed before his very eyes.

"Yea Yugi!" Joey cheered.

"Tristan, Yugi may win the match, their Life Points are almost the same" Serenity smiled, moving closer to the window.

"Lets hope he those win Serenity" Tristan said with a serious look on his face.

"Hey Tristan, you don't think if Gansley is out in the real world, the rest of the Big 5 may be looking for us to right?" Duke asked.

Tristan thought about that, remembering how he once gave up his body to save the girl he was in love with, Serenity, "I don't know Duke, but we'll be ready" Tristan hugged Serenity, "I wont let nothing ever happen to you".

Gansely began to laugh hysterically, Yugi raised his eye brows in confusion, "Whats funny Gansley?".

"This is, I just took over 1000 in battle damage, giving the option to summon this!" Gansley slapped a card on his Disk, making the tides behind him move and roar again, a green serpent with long blue hair jumped out and landed in front of Gansley, opening its large mouth and moving its hands to its chest.

"I summon Ruklamba the Spirit King (ATK:1000 DEF:2000-ATK:1500 DEF:2000) in defense mode, now if you remember my monsters effect, it could help you, but I doubt you will kid" Gansley smiled as he slid another card into his Disk.

Yugi drew and the card infront of Gansley lifted up.

"Stop right there Yugi, I activate Freeze, this card stops you from doing anything this turn, including attacking me or summoning any monster" Gansley explained.

Yugi looked at the card he drew and back at Gansley, "Just go".

Gansley laughed as he drew.

"Now allow me to explain my employee's effect, by tributing it, I can summon as many monsters with less then 2000 attack points from my hand to the field" Gansley's serpent smashed into pixels.

"Now I summon my Ashinigray (ATK:500 DEF:500-ATK:1000 DEF:500), Yowie (ATK:500 DEF:500-ATK:1000 DEF:500), and my Ipiria (ATK:500 DEF:500-ATK:1000 DEF:500) all in defense mode" Gansley said as a bird with a colorful body with the mixtures of red, green, blue and yellow appeared flying above him. A red lizard with a long tail appeared next to him and a blue lizard with a huge mustache, big long white hair and long tail appeared next to the red lizard, all beaming with the Orichalcos on their foreheads.

"Thanks to my Yowie's effect, you skip your next draw and my Ipiria's effect lets me draw one card" Gansley drew a card.

"I sacrifice my Ashinigray and my Yowie to summon my Rainbow Snake Eingana (ATK:2200 DEF:2400-ATK:2700 DEF:2400) in attack mode!" Gansley yelled as a large Snake with variety colors on it, swerving its sharp tongue at Yugi's beast.

"Your Snake is still weaker then my Beast Gansley!" Yugi yelled, his purple eyes still glued to the giant Snake.

Gansley waved the last card he had in his hand, "I have one shot" Gansley activated the card, "I play Pof of Greed" he drew two cards and laughed evilly at them.

"Perfect! I activate Offerings to the Doomed and destroy my Snake, thus activating its special effect of destroying all of your monsters" Gansley explained and both his Snake and Yugi's Beast smashed into pixels.

"My last card I play is Premature Burial, by giving u 800 Life Points I can summon a monster from my graveyard in attack mode and I chose my Rainbow Snake Eingana (ATK:2200 DEF:2400-ATK:2700 DEF:2400)" Gansley said and the Snake reappeared again behind him, wrapping its long body around the field.

"Your wide open for a attack kid" Gansley noticed and broke out laughing, Yugi embraced himself for attack.

"Attack him directly my Ipiria (ATK:1000 DEF:500)!" Gansley pointed at Yugi and the Lizard struck Yugi in the chest with its head.

**Yugi: 4450LP / Gansley: 5400LP**

"Now my Snake, attack him directly!"Gansley shouted again but a card lifted on Yugi's side of the field, a tube with a question mark on it collected the rainbow beam that the Snake had blasted.

"I activate my Magic Cylinder!" The tube aimed for Gansley and fired the rainbow beam at him, striking him in the chest.

**Yugi: 4450LP / Gansley: 2700LP**

_"Impressive"_Kaiba thought.

Gansley was recovering from his attack when he heard something coming from his ear, _"You better win!"_ They yelled.

Yugi drew.

_"Time to end this game"_

"I activate Monster Reborn to bring back my Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast (ATK:2100/DEF:800) in attack mode" The twin headed beast returned roaring.

"Next I activate Emblem of Dragon Destroyer, I can now add a Buster Blader from my deck to my hand" Yugi searched his deck and found the card.

Yugi looked at his hand to see what he can use next, and found it, "I play De-Fusion to split my Beast back to Gazelle The King of Mythical Beasts and Berfomet, then I'll sacrifice both of them to summon my Buster Blader (ATK:2600 DEF:2300) in attack mode" Yugi replied as a warrior with a steal purple suit appeared with a blade in his grasp.

"To boost my Blader's attack I activate Magic Blade - Ice Sword, it gives him a 500 attack boost" Yugi said as Gasnely quickly took a card out of his sleeve.

Buster Blader (ATK:2600 DEF:2300-ATK:3100 DEF:2300)

"Now my Blader, attack his Lizard directly and end this duel!"Yugi yelled as Gansley slid the card in his Disk, stopping the attack.

"I activate Employee of The Month, this card directs your attack back at you if I give up one of my monster" Gansley laughed as his Lizard was blown to pixels.

**Yugi: 1350LP / Gansley: 2700LP**

Yugi remembered Gansley had used up all his cards, "You didn't have any cards in your hand Gansley!".

"He's a no good cheater Yug, Kaiba is there anything you can do to stop the match!" Joey yelled with frustration.

"There inside that Seal Wheeler, I cant do anything" Kaiba said calmly.

"Well you know what they say, good guys finish last" Gansley laughed.

"Don't worry Gansley, this match is still mine, I activate my Magic card, Dark Magic Curtain, by paying half my Life Points I can summon a Dark Magician from my deck" Yugi searched his deck for his Magician.

**Yugi: 675LP / Gansley: 2700LP**

"I summon Dark Magician (ATK:2500 DEF:2100) in attack mode" Yugi said as the Magician in a long purple outfit appeared, his long purple hair down his neck with his pointy hat on his head, wielding a wand with a green ball at the end.

"NO!" Gansley yelled at the Magician.

"Attack his Snake my Blader!" Yugi ordered and the Blader jumped up in the air and came down card, slicing the Rainbow Snake into pixels.

**Yugi: 675LP/ Gansley: 2300LP**

"Now my Dark Magician, attack him directly!" Yugi ordered his last attack, the Magician pointed its wand at Gansley and fired a purple beam, striking him in the chest.

**Yugi: 675LP/ Gansley: 0LP**

Yugi fell to his knees and began catching his breath as the Orichalcos released him and headed tors Gansley, Gansley panciked and yelled for mercy but they knew, their was no escaping the Orichalcos.

"I warned him" Kaiba walked over to Yugi and looked at the green circle swallowing Gansley, it took his soul and his body disappeared out of sight.

"Good duel Yug, you showed that bum" Joey ran over and picked his friend of the floor.

"Thank God he won" Tristan took a breather and relaxed in his seat, Serenity and Duke both joining him.

"Good duel Yugi!" Rebecca hugged him, "Nice going Mate" Valon also congratulated him.

"If the rest of the Big 5 are out there, we'll take them on to" Yugi said in a serious tone.

Everyone nodded but Kaiba, just then a mysterious figure ran over to the KC Van and pushed Roland out his seat to the floor, the person locked himself in the car and activated a little ball in their hands, making a green gas spread in the back, knocking Tristan, Serenity and Duke to sleep.

"No!" Joey yelled as he saw what was happening and ran tors the Van along with the others. The Van turned on and quickly made a huge noise before driving off in the dark.

"Serenity!" Joey shouted at the Van, trying to run after it he gave up and fell to his knees, sobbing at his sister's disappearance.

_"Serenity!"_

* * *

_Mai's Car: 9:23 P.M._

"Where that dam Van go?" Mai noticed no one else on the streets, Tea looked out aswell and saw nothing.

"No one's on the stre-" Tea was cut off when another dark figure stood infront of the street, making Mai crash into a near pole light.

"Dam!" Mai yelled in anger, furious at what happened to her car she got out to check the damage and saw the hood of her car smashed up and the head lights broken.

"Who was that?" Tea searched the area around them and came to face with a cloaked figure standing on the oposite sidewalk of them.

Mai looked over and saw the person, "You really have some nerve you know that! Your going to pay for any of the damage done to my car" Mai yelled.

The figure began to laugh a evil laugh and both females noticed it was a mans laugh.

Mai and Tea embraced them self, "Who are you?" Tea asked.

"You should remember me Tea, after all it was a _chilling _duel we had!"

* * *

**Cards Made By Me:**

**Deep Sea Sphere:  
Magic Card  
Effect: Gives a Deepsea Warrior a 500 attack point boost.  
Picture:A golden sphere being held by a mermaid.**

**Freeze:  
Magic Card  
Effect: Give up one of your monster and stop your opponent from doing anything on his/her turn.  
Picture: A bunch of Ice Cubes.**

**Employee of The Month:  
Quick Magic Card  
Effect:This card can only be activated if your monster is attacking, return the attack at your opponent.  
Picture: A business man holding a suitcase.**

**That was it of this chapter, hope it was good. Gansley lost his soul to Yugi but just when that happened, someone kidnapped Tristan, Serenity and Duke, who is this person? And will they duel later on?...But not only that, Tea and Mai have come face to face with a familiar person duelist Tea has apparently dueled before, who could he be? Find out next time!...please review.**


	24. Queen vs Queen

**A/N: Sorry for not posting a new chapter, I had a little bit of trouble with my Dad, now every things good and now here's the next chapter but before that, this story is going to get crazy in this chapter, so be ready! And thanks for your reviews and keep em coming I LOVE REVIEWS, now enjoy...**

* * *

_Street's of Domino 9:30 P.M.._

"Tea, how those he know you?" Mai looked at Tea in confusion, Tea looked back at her with a different look, as if she knew who the person under the cape was.

"I know who that is Mai, he's-" Tea was cut off when the short man removed his hood and reveled a man with a black mustache, and hair up to his ears all cut in a cleaned way, he frowned at Tea and yelled.

"Adrian Randolph Crump III, former KaibaCorp accountant! " Crump yelled, making Tea's eyes bulge out her head in shock.

"Tea, who is he!" Mai yelled, hating how Tea wasn't answering her, Tea looked at the man and back at the blond.

"He and along with his other group member trapped me, Yugi and the others in some Virtual World on our way to the Battle City Finals last year, you weren't there because, well.." Tea's voice drifted away as she did not want to bring up the whole Shadow Realm to Mai once again.

"I get it Tea" Mai stopped her and looked at the short man, "Well, what are you here for, _Crump_, is it?".

"I'm here to duel!" Crump yelled and lifted his cloak from his arms to reveal a Dark Duel Disk on his left arm, he activated it, making the slots come out one by one until their was a pointed edge at the end of it.

"I beat you once Crump, I can do it again!" Tea activated her Disk.

"Na, ah, ah, who said I want to duel you again? I found some fresh meat and I choose to duel the blond!" Crump laughed.

Mai narrowed her eyes at him, "If you say so, but just beacuse you never dueled me, doestn mean you'll win easily!" Mai yelled and activated her Disk and drew five cards.

"I got this Tea" Mai smiled followed by a wink at Tea, she moved back and gave Crump a bad look, "And the names Mai Valentine, don't forget it"

Crump smiled and chuckled, "The_ Mai_ Valentine?".

Mai replied, "The one and only".

"_Even better, Master mentioned her to me before, he'll be very pleased once I take her soul_!", Crump drew a five cards, "I herd much about you beautiful".

"I bet you have, now make you move" Mai ordered, narrowing her eyes even more at the man.

"Your in a rush, for someone who's about to lose their Soul!" Crump yelled and busted out into evil laughter.

* * *

_Master's Bulding 9:40.._

Sasuke was staring into the large screen in front of him, angry at the outcome of Gansley, he looked back to find a the red head teen knelt down with his head down.

"Gaara, its you, you were very good in your duel against that old man," Sasuke complimented and waved him to stand up.

"Thank you sir" Gaara ansered with his head still down.

"Are the remaining God Card's, Obelisk and Ra secured in the Lock?" Sasuke asked, loosing a bit of grip on the Millennium Rod, he looked down at his shaky fist.

"Yes Master, what is wrong?" Gaara noticed Sasuke's wrist hand shaking.

"Oh, the Rod is weakening my energy, I never knew it took a lot out of you, please put the Rod in the Lock along with the God Cards, but be careful" Sasuke thought twice about letting the Rod go into Gaara's hands, he let him have it and Gaara shook a bit when he grasped the golden Rod.

"I'll go do it now" Gaara headed out the door.

_"For now Gaara, your just another pond in my game, as I'll take more Souls, my energy will increase and I will have full control of the Rod, thus Gaara, vanishing your Soul as well"_Sasuke thought and a evil smile creeped his face.

Gaara closed the door and walked out into the dark hallway, he walked to the far end of the hall to a elevator and pressed the up button, the doors opened and he walked in.

The doors closed and he observed the Rod carefully, he then felt weak, the Rod's eye symbol started glowing, he heard someone talking in his head, next to he knew it, he was passed out on the elevators floor.

* * *

_Shore 9:47 P.M.._

"Now what?" Rebecca asked, looking around to see if their was anyway of transportation around but their wasnt.

"Kaiba, they have my sis on that Van, call for help now!" Joey ordered in Kaiba's face.

"Look Wheeler, I'll call for help now but it'll take a while" Kaiba grabbed the small speaker from the collar of his shirt and spoke into it.

"Can anyone hear me? I need a KaibaCorp-" Kaiba stopped speaking when he saw a huge ship appear in the ocean, not moving with the Orichalcos symbol on it, their were no lights on it and the flags on many poles around the ships rooftop that were cut up.

"Whoa! Look at that!" Rebecca pointed at the huge pitch black ship.

The ship let out a huge ladder to the dock of the shore, and a door opened at the end of it, seeming as if it wanted them to get on.

"Should we go in?" Yugi asked Kaiba.

"Yug, I'm going to get Serenity and the others, you can go if you want to" Joey started running without looking back.

"Joey!" Yugi yelled after his blond friend, Kaiba began to walk tors the ship, not caring for what was happening.

"I'll go with him Mate, you hop on that ship" Valon ran forward, chasing the blond and yelling his name, Rebecca looked at Kaiba who was three feet away from the ship.

"You think this is safe Yugi?" Rebecca fixed her glasses, Yugi shrugged as both started walking, "We'll find some answers, I'm sure of it" Yugi replied.

Kaiba took hold of the ladder and started climbing up, Mokuba running trough his mind the most and finding out who was going to be on board the ship.

"Be careful Rebecca" Yugi pointed out and climbed behind Kaiba, hoping nothing bad would happen once ontop.

* * *

_Street's of Domino 9:53 P.M.._

"What do you mean lose my Soul?" Mai asked in a seductive voice, already the painful memories of her and the Orichalcos hitting her in her head.

"I activate the Seal of Orichalcos!" Crump placed the card in his field slot and a huge green circle appeared hovering over their heads.

"Oh no" Tea gasped as the Orichalcos came down and threw her back to a Restaurant's window, breaking it to pieces and knocking her unconscious.

"Tea!" Mai reached for her but it was to late, the Seal had trapped both duelist in its clutches and their was only way out.

Crump began to laugh as the Green circle appeared on his forehead, "Looks like she's out_ cold_" He laughed at his remark.

_"I cant take down the Seal, I remember the powers of it"_Mai remembered and looked at her cards, was she really able to take down a duelist she knew nothing about controlling the Orichalos?

"I'll still take you on!" Mai yelled making Crump laugh even harder.

Crump replied, "Fine then, lets begin".

"Lets Duel!" Both yelled in union.

**Mai: 8000LP / Crump: 8000LP**

Crump drew his cards and observed them, "I'll summon Ice Wall (ATK:1000 DEF:2500-ATK:1500 DEF:2500) in defense mode" Crump snickered as a giant Ice sculpture appeared in front of him, it appeared with glowing blue eyes and he Orichalcos above it.

_"Ice monsters eh?"_Mai thought as she drew, "I summon Dunames Dark Witch (ATK:1800 DEF:1050) in attack and end my turn" Mai replied and a dark shadow appeared, forming to be a fairy with purple hair up to her neck, a steel armour around her shoulders and chest with a pair of white cyber wings on her back, from her ankles and down she had on a pair of white boots and on her elbow to her finger tips she had on white gloves.

Crump snickered again, "I summon Giant Red Seasnake (ATK:1800 DEF:800-ATK:2300 DEF:800) in attack mode" A huge red snake appeared with its mouth wide oped showing off its yellow sharp teeth and green eyes glowing at the Witch, the seal appeared on its forehead.

"And remember, my monsters gain a 500 attack point boost thanks to the Orichalcos" Crump chuckled, "Attack her Witch my Snake!" He ordered, the long red snake wrapped its body around the witch and crushed it to pixels.

**Mai: 7500LP / Crump: 8000LP**

Mai covered herself from the shattered pixels and drew a card, "I summon my Cyber Harpie Lady (ATK:1800 DEF:1300) in attack mode, next I activate Thorn Whip, it gives my Harpie a 500 attack point boost" Mai said and a woman with long pink hair, green wings at her side connected with her arms appeared, clawing at the snake, a Whip was in her left hand, the end of the whip was covered in Thorns.

Cyber Harpie Lady (ATK:1800 DEF:1300-ATK:2300 DEF:1300)

"I play one card face down and end my turn" Mai said confident as a face down card appeared in front of her.

Crump smiled at her little move she made, "You may have even out out monsters but I summon Penguin Torpedo (ATK:550 DEF:300-ATK:1050 DEF:300) in attack mode" A Torpedo in the shape of a Penguin appeared aiming tors Mai.

"Now my Torpedo, attack her directly!" Crump ordered and the Torpedo fired itself at Mai and hit her in the chest, causing a gray smoke to start.

**Mai: 6450LP / Crump: 8000LP**

Mai coughed out, holding her chest, "That's against the rules!" Mai yelled, "Not really, my Torpedo's effect allows it to attack you directly and after it those, its destroyed" Crump answered making Mai look around for the torpedo.

"_C'mon Mai, if you lose, you'll lose your soul again_" Mai thought back to when Rafael stole her Soul, then it brung back memories of her and Marik.

_Flashback..._

_"Now my Winged Dragon of Ra, attack her directly!" Marik yelled as the giant Dragon blew a fireball tors Mai, Joey jumped in front of Mai as she was chained up to the Wall behind her._

_"Joey, dont be a hero!" Mai yelled as Joey covered her from the blast of fire._

_"That's enough!" Yugi yelled jumping on to the dueling platform and extending his arms out with his back against Marik, the ball of fire hit him as Joey stood there and covered Mai._

_Flashback over..._

"Your move sweetheart, soon your soul will be nothing but a Icicle!" Crump laughed.

Mai drew and hoped the card would help her, she smiled, "I activate the card Harpie's 1,2,3!" Mai activated the card in front and it lifted up, "This card allows me to summon Harpie Lady 1, 2, and 3 to the field in exchange for a monster I control" Mai searched her deck and found the three closest friends to her and watched as the Harpie in front of her disappeared.

"I summon Harpie Lady 1 (ATK:1300 DEF:1400) in attack mode!" Mai slapped the card on her Disk and a clone of the first Harpie she summoned appeared.

"Then I summon Harpie Lady 2 (ATK:1300 DEF:1400) in attack mode as well!" Mai slapped the card on her Disk again and a woman with the same body as Harpie Lady appeared but her hair was short and it was orange.

"Last I summon Harpie Lady 3 (ATK:1300 DEF:1400) in attack mode!" Mai yelled as her third Harpie with spiky blue hair appeard and reunited with her sisters.

"My Harpie Lady 1's effect gives all my Wind monsters a extra 300 attack power boost" Mai smiled as her Harpies gained points.

Harpie Lady 1 (ATK:1300 DEF:1400-ATK:1600 DEF:1400)

Harpie Lady 2 (ATK:1300 DEF:1400-ATK:1600 DEF:1400)

Harpie Lady 3 (ATK:1300 DEF:1400-ATK:1600 DEF:1400)

"Say hello to my threo of Harpies_Crump_, you may have dueled Tea before but nothing compares to whats coming to you" Mai explained.

Crump chuckled once again, "You may have summoned your little three bird wings but their still weaker then my monsters attack-" Crump was interrupted by the blond.

"I'm not done, my last monster I'll summon will be Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon (ATK:1200 DEF:600) in attack mode!" Mai yelled as a mini red dragon appeared with a golden chain around its neck.

"My Dragon has three different effects depending how many Harpies I have in play, for having one on the field you cant attack any of my Harpie Lady's, for having two my Dragon's attack and defense double, and for having all three, well you'll see later" Mai explained seductively which made Crump's eyes bulge out.

Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon (ATK:1200 DEF:600-ATK:2400 DEF:1200)

"Now my Dragon, attack his Snake!" Mai ordered and the once small Dragon doubled its size and now was bigger then before, it opened its mouth and out came a bursting fire that blasted the Snake into pixels.

**Mai: 6450LP / Crump: 7900LP**

"Now I'll explain my Dragons third effect, it can destroy any card I choose that you control and I choose your Ice Wall!" Mai pointed at it and it began to melt to a puddle and the water appeared on Mai's side of the field.

"Now your wide open for a attack Crump, my Harpie's, attack him directly!" Mai shouted as the three females took turns clawing Crump in the chest.

**Mai: 6450LP / Crump: 3100LP**

"Seems like you lost a chunk of life points eh?" Mai joked and gave him a sinister smile.

Crump was recovering from the pain he had just been trough, "You may want to look at the field closer" Crump lowered his eyes to the water underneath Mai.

"What is this? Explain yourself Crump!" Mai shouted in fear as she tried moving her feet out the puddle but couldnt, she stayed in place.

"Like you said, _you'll see later_" Crump laughed as she was clueless to what was happening, "You may think were playing a normal game but the rules have changed now,_ I'm_changing them, now are you done?" Crump asked impatiently.

"_What is that suppose to mean?_Yea I'm done after I place a card face down" Mai wondered what he meant by he was changing the rules, hopefully it wouldn't work out as he wanted.

"But your Dragon just helped me activate this card, Revenge Sacrifice, since your Dragon destroyed my Wall, I can tribute it to summon a monster in my hand and I summon Ice Queen (ATK:2600 DEF:1550-ATK:3100 DEF:1550) in attack mode!" Crump busted out laughing as her Dragon was blown to pixels and a woman made of complete Ice appeared, she had a large Ice dress on with Ice slippers on her frozen foot, you could see right trough her body as well and the Orichalcos appeared above her eyes as her long hair of Ice stayed in place down her back.

Mai gasped, "_Oh no, without my Dragon, he can attack my Harpies if he chooses next turn, but luckily I have my facedown if he tried it_".

Crump drew, "Prepare to get turned into a human icicle? I summon Nightmare Penguin (ATK:900 DEF:1800-ATK:1400 DEF:1800) in attack mode, then I equip it wit Penguin Sword, it gives my Penguin a extra 800 attack points and in addition, my Penguins effect is it gives all my Water Monsters a extra 200 attack point!" Crum laughed loudly as a Penguin with a tuxedo shirt, a red bo tie, and a large hat appeared welding a large sword.

Nightmare Penguin (ATK:1400 DEF:1800-ATTK:2200 DEF:1800-ATK:2400 DEF:1800)

Ice Queen (ATK:3100 DEF:1550-ATK:3300 DEF:1550)

Mai gasped at the growing penguin,_"He can wipe out two of my Harpie's!"._

"Now I activate my Queen's effect, each turn I can special summon two Ice Tokens (ATK:500 DEF:500-ATK:1000 DEF:500 x2)" Crump replied as two cinder blocks made of Ice appeared with blue eyes appeared and they to felt the power of the Orichalcos.

"Now my Ice Tokens, I activate your special effect!" Crump yelled as the two cubes slid next to Mai, "Good, now wipe out 2000 of her Life Points!" Crump ordered and the Ice Cubes exploded into shards of Ice, making a huge white fog and a loud scream.

**Mai: 4450LP / Crump: 3100LP**

"Wha..what have you've done!" Mai yelled as her thighs and down up to her feet were frozen in ice, "Why am I frozen!" Mai demanded as Crump laughed his head off.

"I told you we were playing new rules, every time one of us looses Life Points, a portion of our body is frozen as well, now it seems like the numbers are dropping for you and soon you'll be nothing but a icicle!" Crump laughed.

"Your sick" Mai spat.

"I may be but your words wont effect the outcome of this duel, now my Ice Queen, attack her Harpie Lady 2 now!" Crump shouted as the Queen put her hands in the air and began to pray, a giant boulder made of ice appeared over her head and she sent it flying tors the orange top female, crushing her in seconds.

**Mai: 2650LP / Crump: 3100LP**

Mai yelled again as her chest and down were frozen into ice,_ "Oh no"_ She thought.

"Now my Nightmare Penguin (ATK:2400 DEF:1800), attack her Harpie Lady 3!" Crump ordered and the Penguin slashed the winged beast in half and broke her to pixels.

**Mai: 1550LP / Crump: 3100LP**

The blond duelist's arms were frozen in play, as part of her lower neck,_"I mide as well give up now"_ Mai put her head down, _"I'm not a good duelist, whatever happened to the old me?"_ Mai thought as tears began to form in her purple eyes.

"Give up!" Crump yelled and proceeded to laugh at her when Mai began to put her hand over her Duel Disk.

"Mai.." A voice spoke from behind Mai, she tried to look back but just heard the noise of moving glass, "Don't giv..give up Mai" Tea suddenly appeared holding on to the side of the building, she had cuts on her knuckles and looked weak.

"Tea!" Mai yelled as she recognized the voice, "I beat him before Mai, you could to" Tea continued.

"Ugh!" Crump was furious with the result, he was close to wining and she had to go and ruin it for her, he looked at his hand of two cards and looked for a answer.

_"I have one card on the field that can help me, but I need the right card"_ Mai forced her arm to expand and draw the card.

Mai looked up at Crump with a sinister look on her face, "It's over Crump, I summon my Harpie Queen (ATK:1900 DEF:1200) out to the field!" Mai placed the card on her Disk slowly, making a huge storm a woman with long beautiful green hair was summoned wearing a blue and green outfit with her claws being attached to beautiful elegant white wings.

"Big thing, I have two monster with higher attack points then her, what can that do? Scratch me?" Crump laughed.

"Not for long, I activate this" the card lifted in front of her and a Purple Mirror appeared in the Harpie's claws, "I activate my Harpie's Mirror, by sending one monster to the graveyard" Mai's last Harpie was blowned to shards, "Next my Mirror's effect is, it gives my Harpie a extra 500 attack boost for every 'Harpie' card in my graveyard and I count five, that's 2500 attack points added to my Harpie Queen!" Crump's eyes bulged out his head when the spirits of Harpie Lady 1,2,3, Cyber Harpie and Harpies Pet Baby Dragon appeared behind the Queen.

Harpie Queen (ATK:1900 DEF:1200-ATK:4400 DEF:1200)

"It's time you feel the ice, now my Queen, attack his Nightmare Penguin!" Mai ordered and the Queen pointed the Mirror at the Penguin, a huge wind storm blew out the glass of the mirror and blew the Penguin away.

**Mai: 1550LP / Crump: 1100LP**

Crump's waist and down became frozen in ice, he yelled as the pain of cold ran trough his body, "No!" He yelleed out.

Mai looked satisfied at the action she had took, "I place one..card face down and end my turn" Mai slid the last card she had in her Disk.

Crump drew, "This is the end for you miss Valentine, my Ice Queen has more then one effect, for one turn and one turn only, I can summon five Ice Tokens and sacrifice them to give my Queen double its attack" Crump snickered as the five blocks of ice disappeared and the Queen began to grow larger.

Ice Queen: (ATK:3300 DEF:1550-ATK:6600 DEF:1550)

"It's over Mai!" Crump aimed his finger at her and Tea gasped at what was about to happen to her old time friend.

"Attack her Harpie my Ice Queen!" Crump shouted as the woman formed a boulder of Ice and threw it at the Harpie, just then..

"I activate my trap card, Mirror Wall! Cutting you Queens Life Points in half!" Mai said as a glass wall blocked the attack and broke the ice to pieces.

Ice Queen: (ATK:6600 DEF:1550-ATK:3300 DEF:1550)

The female flew over to the Ice woman and clawed her in the chest, making her fall to pieces and break into shards of ice.

**Mai: 1550LP / Crump: 0LP**

Mai's body was released from the ice and it disappeared, as for Crump's body was slowly being frozen as the Orichalcos circled around him, he yelled for mercy, "Help me!", Crump's head was frozen in a screaming expression and the Green circle took his soul, releasing Mai and taken Crump's body.

"I won" She said heating her body up with her breath, she looked back at Tea and ran tors her, "You OK?" She wrapped a arm around her neck and helped her up.

"I'll be fine" Tea replied, "You won" She smiled at the blond, Mai smiled back, "Yes Tea, I guess he didn't know who he was up against" Mai said confidentally as she helped Tea out the glass and onto the sidewalk.

"Now how are we going to get somewhere without my car?"

* * *

_Sasuke's Building: 10:13 P.M..._

Gaara stood in nothing but pitch black darkness when he heard a evil laugh echoing trough out the darkness.

"Where..where am I?" He wondered, still seeing nothing but darkness.

_"Don't you know your own mind when you're in it?" _The voice asked with a slight seductive tone.

"Who said that? Show yourself!" Gaara demanded as his patience was growing tin.

_"As you wish…" _The voice said and with it an image began to appear in front of him. The image was a male with large spiky white hair a black sleeveless shirt and a pair of grey pants with his long Purple cloak, as Gaara caught an image of the person's face she noticed it was all vain shot and had a symbol glowing on his forehead which matched the eye symbol on the Millennium Rod.

"Who are you?" Gaara asked backing away from the man.

"The name's Marik, the_ real _Marik unlike the fool that betrayed me long ago" Marik spoke as he neared Gaara's face.

"What do you want!" Gaara stepped back just to see Marik walk two steps closer to his face.

"You'll soon little boy, as I take over your mind and body and take my revenge on the Pharaoh and his friends!" Marik yelled as his spirit slowly devoured Gaara in the darkness.

Marik stood lifeless in Gaara's body laying on the floor in the elevator with the doors wide open, he opened his eyes slowly to see the bright light flashing him in the face, he looked over to see the Millennium Rod also laying on the floor, a huge sinister smile crawled on to Gaara's face as he took hold of the Rod and the eye symbol appeared on his forehead.

Marik walked out the elevator and saw the many rooms near him,_ "What are these rooms here for?" _Marik thought impatiently as he chose a room to his right and tried to open it, un satisfied he grabbed the Rod and pointed it at the door, smashing the door's handle to bits, he went in to find three card holders with three different cards in it. Marik walked over (Gaara's body) and put his hand on the glass that covered the cards from him.

The spiky headed man smashed the glass that triggered a alarm, making a huge noise echo from the hallways and floor to floor, Marik took hold of Obelisk and Ra and placed it in his back pocket, also noticing another glass case with the Millennium Necklace in it, Ishizu crossed his mind for a second but didn't think twice about smashing the glass and swiping the gold.

Marik stepped out the room to find two cloaked men in front of him, "Sorry boys, but no time for play, enjoy a one way trip to the Shadow Realm!" Marik lifted his Rod and a dark energy appeared around the cloaked figures who disappeared right before him, Marik spotted a door with the word 'EXIT' on top of it and opened it, leading to a staircase, he ran down the steps, knowing, soon when he and the Pharaoh face off again, their would be Hell to pay.

* * *

**Cards Made By Ino's Demon:**

**Ice Wall(ATK:1000 DEF:2500)  
Water  
Level 4  
Image: A giant wall made of Ice with shining blue eyes in the middle**

Ice Queen:(ATK:2600 DEF:1550)  
Water  
Level 8  
Effect: Summon two Ice Token's (ATK:500 DEF500) on your opponents side of the field and destroy them at any time to inflict the Token's attack to your opponent. For one turn only you you may summon five Ice Tokens and sacrifice them to double Ice Queen's attack.  
Image: Queen with a long dress and slipers sitting on a thrown, shes completely made of Ice.

**Harpie's Mirror-Magic  
Effect: For every 'Harpie' card in your graveyard increase a Harpie on your side of the field by 500 attack points.  
Image: Harpie Lady looking at herself in a purple mirror.**

**Thorn Whip-Magic  
Effect:Increase a Harpie's attack by 1000 points.  
Image: Harpie holding a whip made of thorns about to attack a Scapegoat.**

**Harpie's 1,2,3-Magic  
Effect: By giving up one of your monsters on the field, you may special summon a Harpie 1, Harpie 2, and Harpie 3 in you deck, hand or Graveyard.  
Image: Harpie Sister's holding hands.**

**OMG CRAZY AIN'T IT????? Well Mai beats Crump in a duel but not only do Yugi and his friends have to worry about someone taking Souls from people but now, Marik's back and as said, their will be Hell to pay later on in the chapters and if your confused on what's happening you wont be soon now as always...please review =) **


	25. Author's Note

**A/N: Sorry all my Yugioh fans but I've been really really busy, but don't worry this story will go on, I don't know exactly when I'll post the next chapter but this story will go to the very end so expect a new chapter at any moment, now this go's out to all my loyal readers, plzz forgive me and hope you stay reading my story...Ino's Demon...**


	26. Judgement of The Truth

**A/N: Well I'm back! Finally I post a new chapter now I had a problem remembering this story so I had to go back in the story, last we left of with Marik coming back and taking over Gaara's body, Yugi, Kaiba,Naruto and Rebecca disappeared into a ship on the dock while Joey and Valon chased a van with the captured Tristan,Serenity and Duke and last Mai beat Crump, freezing his body and taking his soul from him, now enjoy this chapter =]**

**

* * *

**

_Street's of Domino: 11:23 p.m._

"Joey slow down!" Valon yelled trying to keep up with the blond running about a couple feet from him.

Joey heard Valen's yell but ignored it, his sister was always first even before him and he wasn't about to stop runing to get her for him. Just then Valon had a idea when he looked tords a alley, he ran into it, hoping that the thing he could catch up to Joey was nearby.

Valon ran the dark alley as if he knew where he was going, a huge man with a red jacket stopped him in his tracks, "Where you going punk?" The man asked while pounding his fist into his palm. Valon noticed the man had a black bike similar to his but remember his got ruined back where he met up with Yugi and the gang.

"Nowhere mate!" Valon swung a fist at the man two feet taller then him, followed by a knee to the stomache, putting the man down to his knees, "If you dont mind I'm going to borrow this" Valon snickered before riding of in the black mist.

The blond lost hearing of Valon and wondered if he had outran him, but he was wrong, out of nowhere a black bike appeared zooming out of a dark alley, he noticed the driver was Valon, he quickly stopped in his tracks just inches away from the tire had stopped.

"Get on!" Valon ordered with impatience in his voice, Joey didn't think twice before jumping on the back of the back, wrapping his arms around Valon's waist, Valon disappeared into the night.

* * *

_Street's of Domino-Middle of City-11:27 p.m._

"Now what Tea? My cars useless now" Mai pointed the obvious, Tea put her index finger on her chin and thought.

"I guess we have to walk" Tea suggested, not really knowing what else to do since they separated from everyone else.

"Your nuts" Mai crossed her arms and leaned on one leg, a strange noise was heard behind them when Mai yelled, "Lets go!" Mai ran, grabbing Tea by the arm and forcing her to run.

* * *

_Sauske's Building-11:33 p.m._

Marik (in Gaars body) ran down the steps, while security around the entire building searched around for the perputrator, _"Fools will never get me!" _Marik thought with a sinister smile, it quickly faded when two guards wearing matching outfits yelled "Stop".

"I'll advise you fools to move if you know what's good for you" Marik wielded the Rod tighter in his grip, the guards looked at each other before leashing out on Marik, not thinking twice, Marik pointed the Rod at them and froze them in mid air, "I warned you fools!" Marik shouted before a cloud of darkness surrounded the two, when it all cleared up Marik was untouched and continued running down the stairs before finding a emergency exit.

He pushed the door open with the wind hitting his spikes he frowned at the journey that he was going to have to take to get of this island. Marik made his way around the building to the front where he saw groups of guards running in and out of the building searching for the things he had stolen.

_Back in Sasuke's Room..._

"NO!" Sasuke slammed his fast on the wall, observing the guards out his window, "Someone better get whoever broke in!" Sasuke yelled as he ordered his cloaked henchmen, they quickly scattered out the room.

"I knew I should've never trusted him!" Sasuke slammed more fists of anger on the wall, he looked over at his monitor and quickly thought of a idea.

_"I'll teach the no good son of a bitch to mess with me_" Sasuke walked over to the monitor and pressed many buttons, turning on the screen on, _"He doesnt know who's he messing with" _Sasuke smiled devilishly.

* * *

_Streets of Domino: 11:43 p.m_

"Run Tea!" Mai yelled as she ran a couple of steps with Tea struggling to keep up, _"We got to find Joey"_She thought as well, thinking of the knucklehead that had always been there to save her when she needed him.

"I'm trying my best Mai!" Tea shot back, noticing a pair of headlights two blocks away from the street they were in.

"Tea look" Mai stopped with a grin on her face as Tea clashed into her, "Look" She said again, pointing at the target coming at there direction.

A black bike had just past them by with two familiar faces, both females wondered the same thought_, "Was that Joey and Valon?"_

"Tea, was that Joey?" Mai wondered, looking at the bike ride farther and farther away, "C'mon let's go!" Mai didnt give her a chance to response before running ahead once again, grabbing Tea by force to follow.

* * *

Street's of Domino: Neer Peer 11:46 p.m.

"That's the van!" Valon shouted, spotting the van two blocks ahead of them, the van seemed to be out of control as if the driver was drunk, swerving from left to right, right to left.

"Go faster" Joey said with a serious voice and narrowed eyes, Valon did as he was told and sped up, blowing a trail of smoke behind them. As Valon was about ten inches away from the Van, Joey had a different idea.

"Move to the side of it" Joey ordered again, the bike swerved to the left and made it's way next to the van, the windows were tinted black so neither one of them could see who was driving.

"Joey what are you doing?" Valon raised his voice higher so he could hear over the blowing wind. Joey was removing his hands around Valons waist.

"Get closer!" Joey shouted over the noise, just then the van moved the left, almost hitting the bike if it wasn't for Valon quickly dogging the hit.

The Kaiba van's window on the roof opened up, a dark cloaked figure appeared, crawling out the window, his face was a mystery as it was covered by the hood.

"I'm coming to get you Serenity" Joey thought before leaping off the bike onto the van, he missed the roof and landed on the side with his grip holding on to the roof.

"Joey!" Valon yelled out in shock as his blond friend was dangling on the van, just seconds away from loosing grip and falling to his death.

Joey managed to wrap a arm around the roof and reach over with his leg, crawling up he came face to face with the cloaked figure who was standing on the opposite side of Joey.

"Show yourself!" Joey yelled with anger in his eyes as the cloaked figure revieled a Dark Duel Disk on their left arm.

"Hello Joseph" A tall thin white man appeared before Joey's eyes with small, the man lifted his glasses with his middle finger and stared at Joey with a smirk.

"Johnson!" Joey yelled out in shock with his eyes bulging out his sockets, "I shoulda known a scrub like you would do this" Joey shot at him.

"I see you havnt changed Joseph" Johnson chuckled, "I see you came to the rescue for your sister" Johnson smiled.

"Stop the van Johnson" Joey ordered, taking a step forward.

"I wouldn't do that, you see Joseph, I was the driver of this vehicle, I believe no ones in control of this van!" Johnson laughed with triumph, "And once I'm done with you, all four of you are going to be taking a swim" Johnson activated his Disk, allowing five slided to slide out the slot and light up.

"Your even more nuts then you were before Johnson" Joey frowned, wondering what he could do to save him and his friends.

"I'll suggest you get ready Joseph, this will be a duel you are bound to lose" Johnson drew a card from his deck, Joey already knew what was coming.

Joey raised his left arm and activated his disk, "Ima wipe the floor with you like I did last time Johnson!"

Johnson chuckled again, "Oh Joey, say what you must in the end of this duel, you will be guilty of loosing your Soul, I play the Seal of Orichalcos!" Johnson slid his hard into the field slot, causing a large green light to hover above the van. Valon's eyes were blinded by the green light but he managed to move his bike a bit from the van as the large green circle planted itself on the rooftop of the van, the green evil symbol appeared on Johnson's forehead, they were both now trapped within the Seal.

"Ive been here before Johnson, you dont scare me!" Joey shot back as both drew their right amount of cards.

"It may not be you first time Joseph, but this will be you last!" Johnson yelled with a sinister laugh, "You see Joseph, weather you win or not, this is the end for you, your sister and your friends"! Johnson laughed with the evil again.

"What are you trying to say Johnson?" Joey asked, unaware of where the van was heading.

"You see, since no ones in control of this vehicle, we will have a minimum amount of time to end this before the van go's plunging in the ocean" Johnson fixed his glasses again, Joey looked behind the cloaked man and noticed he was right, the van was driving itself tords the ocean, if the duel doesn't end soon, Joey could say goodbye to his loved ones and himself.

"We'll see about that!" Joey drew his sixth card, "Let's Duel!"

**Joey: 8000LP / Johnson:8000LP**

"I summon Alligator's Sword (ATK:1500/DEF:1200) in attack mode" Joey swiped the card on his disk, a human size serpent with red and black armour from its waist up appeared wielding a sword with horns sticking out of it, the serpent smiled sinisterly as it stood up to watch Johnson's first move.

Johnson drew a sixth card and looked at it satisfied with what it was, "I summon my Mystical Elf (ATK:800/DEF:2000-ATK:1300/DEF:2000) in defense mode" as he finished his sentence a woman with long glowing brown hair appeared with a huge dress from her shoulders to the ground, blue skin, and appeared to be kneeling down praying with her hand interlocked appeared in front of him with the green circle on her forehead, "I place a card face down and end my turn, make your move Joseph" Johnson ordered as a face down card appeared next to the Elf.

Joey drew, "I summon Gearfried the Iron Knight (ATK:1800/DEF:1600) in attack mode and place one face down card" Joey said as a Warrior made of iron armour appeared with a face down card next to it.

Johnson smiled then drew a card and slid it into one of his Disk slot, "I play Polymerization to fuse my Mystical Elf and my Curtains of The Dark Ones-" Johnson showed Joey the card before sending it to the Graveyard followed by Mystical Elf, "To summon Kamionwizard (ATK:1300/DEF:1100-ATK:1800/DEF:1100) in attack mode!" Johnson yelled out with a excitement as his monster appeared with red and black armour on its body, a long sharp scythe being gripped by both hand and a mask with no face expression it, it's blond hair blew in the wind as the green circle appeared on its forehead.

"Now my Kamionwizard (ATK:1800/DEF:1100) attack his Aligator's Sword (ATK:1500/DEF:1200)!" Johnson pointed at the serpent, the beast flew over with it's scythe up in the air when all of a sudden the beast was wrapped in a chain, "What? What's going on?" Johnson looked over at the serpent griping a chain in it's fist.

"I activated my face down, Kunai with Chain, now my Alligator's Sword gains a extra 500 points" Joey pointed out as the Alligator's Sword (ATK:1500/DEF:1200-ATK:2000/DEF:1200) grew and tugged on the chain, "Say goodbye to your wizard Johnson!" the beast was crushed into pixels.

**Joey:8000LP/Johnson:7800LP**

"Agh! You may have given the first hit, but I'll be the last one remaining in this duel Joseph" Johnson narrowed his eyes and fixed his glasses for the third time.

"Whateva" Joey drew a card, _"No monster's on the field, I can attack him directly"_He thought and a childish smile came across his face, "Now my Alligator's Sword, attack him directly!" Joey ordered pointing at Johnson, the Alligator swung the chain at Johnson and delivered a blow with the large pointy object at the end of it.

**Joey:8000LP/Johnson:5800LP**

"Now attack him directly my Gearfried The Iron Knight (ATK:1800/DEF:1600)!" Joey ordered again, the warrior charged at Johnson with quick force and delivered a punch straight to his chest, sending him a few steps back.

**Joey:8000/Johnson:4000**

"Good on ya mate!" Valon yelled out as he saw his friend just cut Johnson's life points in half, he still managed to stay side by side of the van.

"Hmp, don't worry Joseph, I think you should remember this next move I'm about to do" Johnson drew a card and pressed a button on his Disk, causing the face down card he had to activate, "I activate Clear The Courtroom!" Johnson smiled at the puzzled Joey, "This card has the same effect as my past deckmaster, Judge Men, when I give up 1000 of my Life Points I can destroy everyone of your monsters, and for every monster that gets destroyed by this effect you lose 500 life points" Johnson replied.

**Joey:8000LP/Johnson:3000LP**

"Now let's Clear The Courtroom!" Johnson yelled out as both of Joey's monsters were shattered into pixels, "I counted two monsters so you lose 1000 life points Joseph".

**Joey:7000LP/Johnson:3000LP**

_"Damn, I cant let him beat me"_Joey thought but didn't show fear in him.

"I summon my Hysteric Fairy (ATK:1800/DEF:500-ATK:2300/DEF:500) in attack mode and activate Monster Reborn to bring back my Kamionwizard (ATK:1300/DEF:1100-ATK:1800/DEF:1100) back on the field" The sychte wielding beast appeared again, "Next I play De-Fusion to split my monster into Mystical Elf (ATK:800/DEF:2000-ATK:1300/DEF:2000) and Curtains of The Dark One (ATK:600/DEF:500-1100/DEF:500) " Their was a large light at the center of the roof and out came the blue woman and a curtain with two arms sticking out of it, "Now my Hysteric Fairy, attack him directly!" The woman with a blue school outfit holding a book in her left hand flew over to Joey with her pair of white glowing wings and struck him in the chest.

**Joey:4700LP/Johnson:3000LP**

Joey felt his chest for damage, fortunately for him he was OK, "You done?" Jorey mumbled.

"Cant take the pain Joseph? Now my Elf attack him directly!" Johnson yelled as the blue woman stuck her hand out and fired a white beam at Joeys chest, "Now my Curtains of The Dark One, attack him directly!" Johnson ordered again, the arms punched Joey in the chest twice, bringing him down to one knee.

**Joey:2300LP/Johnson:3000LP**

"One last thing, using my Fairy's effect I give up both my monsters to give me a extra 1000 life point boost" The Elf and Arms blew into pixels.

Joey:2300LP/Johnson:4000LP

"I'm done for now, but be well assure you might lose your soul the next turn"

* * *

_Sasuke's Island: 12:00 p.m._

Marik made his way to the dock of the island without being spotted, as if he cared, he had the power of his Rod so even if they did find him it wouldn't matter, _"Ah-ha" _Marik spotted a large boat similar to the one he used to have.

Marik walked over to the side of the boat and noticed steps to get on board, as he walked up to the entrance he heard something in behind him but put no effort into checking. The spiky headed man opened the steel door and walked inside, he ran up to the roof of the boat to the controls.

"Hey you there!" Someone yelled behind Marik, he looked back to see a cloaked figure with his Dark Duel Disk activated with a card in his hand.

"I don't have the time for this foolishness, so unless you want to take a one way trip to the Shadow Realm, I suggest you leave instantly-" Marik was cutt off when he got the sight of the man's face. A bald man with a long pony tail on the back of his head had hit Marik's memory hard, he had Egyptian writing on the right side of his face and a pair of earring'sin the shape of a cross, Marik quickly remembered who he was but had no idea why was he there, or if he was working for the person who had the Millennium Rod, either way, Marik was going to use his body as a disguise and somehow manipulate the man if he liked it or not, just like he did the first time.

"You will duel me now, as the Orichalcos is calling for your soul" The man spoke in a deep voice, Marik raised his Rod and the eye of it shined with the bright gold light.

_"Were not going to duel, I'm taking over you..Odion"_

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**WOW! Crazy isn't it? What's Odion doing in this story? Is he working for Sasuke? And what hose Marik have in store for him?...as for Joey and Johnson and the others being hostaged, will Joey be able to beat him? Or will he drown to the bottom of the sea with his loved ones on board? Find out in the next chapter, now to all my loyal readers, please review.**


	27. Judgement of The Truth Part 2

A/N: Thanks you for all the reviews =] now where we last left off Joey and Johnson were dueling on top of KaibaCorps Van, while on the other hand Marik in Gaaras body met a old friend, Odion, what will the delinquent duo do? Find out if you keep reading.

* * *

_Sasuke's Building: 12:05 p.m._

Marik stood in front of Odion in Gaara's body, "Fool!" Marik yelled as he pointed the tip of the Rod at Odion's direction, the bright golden light appeared, the same eye symbol on the Rod appeared on Odion's forehead

"Now drive this boat!" Marik ordered, seeing two caped henchmen running in their direction. In no time did Odion took control of the boat, and speeded away from the island, driving off into the darkness.

_Roof Of KaibaCorp Van: 12:07 p.m._

**Joey:2300LP/Johnson:4000LP**

Joey looked at Johnson's monster, he only had Hysteric Fairy (ATK:2300/DEF:500) in play while Joey had no monsters, he drew for his card _"Please let this be good, It's ova If this is bad"_

"Yes!" Joey cheered, startling Johnson, "Its time for this duel to get even!" Joey slapped the card he had in his right hand on his Disk, "I play Life Wizard (ATK:500 DEF:500) in attack mode!" Joey yelled as a small little clock appeared similar to Time Wizard, only different on the clocks wand was the word "Gain" and "Lose" on the opposite ends wit a arrow on the word Gain.

"And what dose that puny little ticking creature do?" Johnson asked, getting furious by the second.

"You'll see" Joey smiled devishly, "Activate Life Wizard!" Joey yelled, the arrow began to move around in a circle, faster and faster.

"Stop this foolishness!" Johnson yelled with anger, the arrow kept spinning uncontrollably.

"If you say so, stop!" Joey commanded, the arrow began to slow its rythem, and came to a stop, Johnson screamed in anger at the results.

"Seems like today's my lucky day" Joey put his thumb up, "Ya see when the arrow lands on the word Gain, my life points increase till we have the same amount" Joey waited for the number counter to increase.

**Joey:4000LP/Johnson:4000LP**

"Now were even" Joey replied with a serious tone, "My Wizard has another ability, by sacrificing it the same turn it was summoned, I can summon a monster with a level 4" Joey took his deck out the slot and searched threw it, finding the right card he placed it between his fingers.

"I summon Blue Flame Swordsman (ATK:1800/DEF:1600) in attack mode" Joey looked on as a warrior in blue head gear, and blue armour appeared grasping a blue sword with a neon blue flame.

"Ha, your going to have to try harder then that Joseph" Johnson relaxed, putting a hand threw his hair.

"Oh damn I forgot!" Joey forgot about the Fair's attack, he shrugged and looked at his cards with pitty, "I guess I'll end my turn with these two cards" Joey frowned and inserted two cards into his slot, the two cards appeared in front of Joey face down.

"Idiot" Johnson drew a card and looked pleased with it, "Well Joseph, is been good, I'm about to summon the monster that's going to seal your faith!

_Inside The Ship: 12:10 p.m._

As Yugi and Kaiba hopped over the balcony of the ship, Rebecca and Naruto had some trouble doing do but managed to get on. The four of them looked in awe at the emptiness on the roof of the boat, it was dusty and smelled like dead animals.

"Now what? Kaiba said impatiently crossing his arms, he walked over the the opposite side of the boat with Yugi behind him.

"I don't know really-" Yugi stumbled along with the other three, the boat had moved from place and the giant honk the boat made, made them realize it was moving.

"Kaiba!" Yugi yelled, extending a hand for Kaiba who fell back, rolling into a opened door with nothing but darkness on the inside, Rebecca ran for Yugi but Naruto grabbed her by the waist and jumped up to the upper platform.

"Where are we?" Yugi whispered, not knowing if Kaiba was nearby, he was completely in the dark with no sight of light, "Kaiba?"

"What?" Kaiba asked annoyed, trying to find the doors handle but came out empty, "Yugi get over here" Kaiba ordered, as if Yugi knew where he was.

"I cant see Kaiba, we might be here for a while" Yugi thought as he walked the room for minutes,_ "Oh wait" _Yugi felt the Millennium Puzzle in his palms.

_"Yami?" _Yugi thought of the way he could light up the room, "Kaiba stay where you are" Yugi held the Puzzle and it began to glow the golden light the Rod had made, it lit up the room and saw Kaiba at the corner of the room, feeling on the wall, Yugi quickly ran over next to him.

"Yugi?" Kaiba asked again, feeling Yugi's presence next to him.

"Yes Kaiba?" Yugi answered with a man's voice, Kaiba knew what had happened, Yugi was no longer there, the Yami had took control of his body.

"Let go of me!" Rebecca bit Narutos hand, releasing her. The blonds looked around at their location, and like before saw nothing but darkness

"I'm guessing we go down" Naruto looked at the only way he saw possible to leave the location, "Look" Naruto pointed at the stairs that looked to lead nowhere.

"You expect me to go down dose steps? Your crazy" Rebecca crossed her arms and pouted her lips, once she saw Naruto run to the stairs and take a first step down she got worried.

"Suit yourself!" Naruto smiled and began to run down the steps.

"Wait for me!" Rebecca yelled, running after the blond, she didn't know where they were heading, but it was soon going to come to a end.

_Streets of Domino: 12:15 p.m._

Mai and Tea continue to run when they saw a man driving a white limo heading their way and slowing down, "What someone driving a limo this late?" Mai asked, stop to see the limo stop next to them.

"Uh, Mai, you know who this belong to?" Tea asked, taking a step back just in case it was a trap.

"No?" Mai and Tea looked at the pitch black window roll down slowly, the person on the inside of the limo dropped both their jaws.

_"This is going to be a long night"_

_Roof of KaibaCorp Van: 12:17 p.m._

"To summon this monster, I must give up Clear The Courtroom and another monster on the field" Johnson saw both his Fairy and Magic card burst into pixels and a giant roar was heard in a echo.

"I summon Judgement of The Truth (ATK:3250/DEF:2300-ATK:3750/DEF:2300) in attack mode!!" Johnson yelled at the light above the van, a huge leg appeared belonging to a beast, the beast revealed its whole body and it took up a lot of space, the beast was a tower tall, he looked similar to Judge Man but way taller with two mallets in his hands, the beast had a light blue suit on with a purple cape around its neck. The Orichalcos symbol appeared on its forehead.

"Behold Joseph, the great Judge!" Johnson yelled with glad at the beast he managed to summon."Now Judgement, attack Joseph's Swordsmen!" Johnson ordered, the great beast lifted his heavy arm and brung the mallet down hard on the Swordsmen, blowing it to a million pieces.

**Joey:1950LP/Johnson:4000LP**

"Now I get to summon Flame Swordsman (ATK:1800/DEF:1600) in attack mode!" The blond yelled as a warrior similar to his last appeared with orange head gear and a sword with flames on it.

"Still weaker then my Judgement Joseph" Johnson laughed, just then he saw a glow of light above the Swordsman, "Whats happening?" Johnson looked over to the card Joey had activated when Flame Swordsman appeared.

"I activate Call of The Swordsman" Joey saw the crazy look on Johnson's face, "This card lets me bring back Blue Flame Swordsman (ATK:1800/DEF:1600) to the field and a new friend your about to meet" The two Swordsmen put their swords in the air and crossed them with one another, it made a strong light and in the middle of both of them, appeared a new warrior that looked exactly like them but with steel armour and a steel sword, "Say hello to my Steel Swordsman (ATK:2000/DEF:1800)!"

"What!" Johnson fell to his knees, he could not believe what was happening, "Joseph how did you- how could you-" Johnson looked up at his beast and remembered he was still stronger so he got to his feet.

"Yea its weaker then your monster but together they make on heck of a team, I sacrifice both my Swordsmen to summon my rarest card, Red Eye's Black Dragon (ATK:2400/DEF:2000)!!" Joey shouted as a pair of red eyes appeared in the shadow behind Joey, out came a roaring Dragon with its head up at the beast before him, the Dragon spread its wings, making a heavy wind.

"Ha! Joseph, you really think that Dragon can witstand my beast?" Johnson chuckled.

"Together they can" Joey said in a low tone, Johnson stopped laughing and glared at him in confusion.

"What are you saying?

"I activate Polymerization!" Joey flipped the last face down he had up, "To fuse together my Red Eye's Black Dragon and my Steel Swordsmen!" Joey watched as the Swordsmen got on to the back of his Red Eye's, "To get Red Eye's Steel Dragon (ATK:4400/DEF:2000)!"

"This cant be, but how?" Johnson looked on, falling to his knees, knowing he had no chance against the great Dragon he now possessed.

"My Steel Swordsmen can fuse with any duel monster, one fused, his life points get added to the monster it has made, good ain't it?" Joey flashed a smile at Valon who looked on.

"Time to end this Johnson, Red Eye's Steel Dragon, attack his Judgement of Truth now!" Joey ordered, the Dragon opened its mouth and bursted out a beam of fire that blew the Judge to pixels.

**Joey:1950LP/Johnson:3350LP**

"I still got more life points then you!" Johnson yelled out in triumph, "This is far from over!"

"Oh, it's ova alright, you see once my Steel Swordsmen is fused with another monster, the monster can attack twice in the same turn, so see ya Johnson, attack again my Red Eye's!" Joey ordered the Dragon who blew the fire at Johnson, sending him down to the floor.

**Joey:1950LP/Johnson:0LP**

"Yea Joey!" Valon raised a fist, Joey on the other hand fell to his knees as well, the green circle around him released him and went after Johnson who was begging for his life, "Nooo!" The circle took every ounce of energy of him and along with his body, took his soul.

Reality checked in on Joey who quickly looked back to see how much time he had before the van went plungering into the water, he crawled to the roof top window and noticed it was closed, he began ramming fists into it, while shedding blood he broke the window and jumped inside to find his two friends and Serenity still unconscious.

Joey made his way to the drivers seat and tried pulling the wheel but it was no use, it was stuck. The blond pressed the down button on the window and yelled out to Valon, "Its stuck!" Joey tried moving the wheel but it was no use, the Van was heading for the water, within seconds, this was going to be the end for the four of them...

* * *

**Cards Made By Me:**

**Life Wizard:  
ATK:500 DEF:500  
Picture: Same as Time Wizard except the wands are different.  
Effect: Flip a coin, if you call it right gain the same LP as your opponent, call it wrong and lose half your LP.**

**Steel Swordsman:  
ATK:2000 DEF:1800  
Picture:Same as Flame Swordsmen except his wardrobe is made of steel  
Effect: A might swordsmen who can be fused with any monster, if fused, the fused monster gains the attack Steel Swordsman had to start with. Also the fused monster can attack twice in a turn.**

**Judgement of The Truth:  
ATK:3250/DEF:2300  
Picture: A giant version of Judge Man holding two mallets in its hands.  
**

**Well Joey won! and Johnson lost his soul, now will Joey be able to stop the van from sinking to the very bottom of the ship in time? or will they die a horrible death? And who is in the limo Mai and Tea came across with? And where exactly have the Dueling Sisters been? Find out all these questions and more in the next chapter, please review =]**


	28. H2Over

**A/N: Thanks you for all the reviews =] now where we last left off Joey had beat Johnson in a duel in the Orichalcos, now that hes in the van trying to save his friends and sister, the van is stuck -_- well let's find out if they make it out alive...**

* * *

_Rooftop of Bulding: 12:18 a.m_

"Eve, do we help them?" Mistress Rose looked on at the Van that was driving out of control, "I mean look at this, he has a sister" Rose said while taking the pedals off a blue rose slowly.

"Shut up Rose, our goals to take all of them out, even his sister" Eve shot back with a dirty look, "Wheres Steel and Lady Aqua?" Eve asked, looking around to find no one around.

"Lady Aqua said she was going to go take care of someone" Mistress rose shrugged and continued to take of the pedals, "You know_ he's_ going to be proud of us if we do everything right" She smiled at Eve.

"I know, that's why I'm focusing my attention on a very particular duelist first" Eve looked over at a white limo heading down the street, "Seems like we have company" Eve sinisterly smiled and disappeared.

"Wait up Eve!" Rose was gone in the night aswell

_Near Dock: 12:21 a.m._

_"I have to take control of this thing, but what can I do?" _Joey thought, struggling to nudge the wheel to turn left but it wasn't budging not one bit. Sweat began to fill his face as fear took control of his body, "Only way is to jump" Joey looked back at his unconscious sister and a tear almost filled his eye but with that he rolled down the window. "It wont move Valon! This is it!" Joey yelled just near seconds from hitting the ocean.

"Jo..Joey?" Tristan awoke with a heavy dazed look on his face, his head was spining but managed to see where the van was heading towards, "Joey take control of the van!" Tristan blurted out as he tried to move to the passenger seat before hitting the floor, his body was still a little weak,

"Tristan!" Joey yelled as he helped his friend to the passenger seat, "I cant move this thing man!" Joey struggled with the wheel again.

Tristan shook his head and saw ahead to what they were heading for, "I'm not ending my life like this, push man!" Tristan regained control of his energy and tugged on the wheel along with Joey.

"Push!" Joey ordered again as both males gave it all they had but it wasn't no use, "We have to keep trying to the very end Tristan!" Joey gripped the wheel along with Tristan and pulled on it again. Never did the two saw four extra hands pushing along side them.

"Serenity!" Joey yelled with joy as he saw his baby sister pulling along with him, Tristan and Duke, "Your up!" Joey's voice faded as he tugged on the wheel harder.

"Yes Joey, and were in this together" Serenity looked on with eager to get the wheel to loosen up, Duke was pulling his hardest and that's when the wheel bugged and turned, sending the van to a edgy left.

"We did it!" Joey cheered with a huge bright smile as he took control of the wheel and steadied the pace of the van, Valon moved away from the van as he didn't see what was coming up ahead.

"Look out mate!" Valon yelled as a long white limo crashed its hood to the hood of Joey's van, the crash made all four of them jump and Joey hit his head against the wheel of the vehicle.

"Joey you alright?" Valon rode his bike next to the van and got off it, leaving the kickstand to hold it up. "Joey get up" Valon nudged on the damaged door and couldn't open it.

"Uhh" Joey regained concious and saw the white limo outside with a huge dent in it, "Wha?" He looked over at Valon who was trying to open the door, "Stand back Valon" Joey became enraged and positioned himself just right, he swung his leg out to the window and busted the glass to pieces.

Joey managed to wiggle out the window and fall to his knees, "Was the big idea? Dont ya see a stop sign when it's right in front of you!" Joey got to his feet and yelled at the limo whos lights were shining his view away.

"Joey no!" Serenity cried out as she slid the door open and ran to where her brother was, Tristan and Duke were right behing her with a look that told the driver they were ready to throw down.

The limos back door opened and out stepped a leg that was covered with white dress pans and white iguana shoes, when the whole body stepped out, Joey, Serenity, Duke and Tristan dropped their jaws.

* * *

_Inside The Ship: 12:26 a.m._

"Kaiba we must stick together on this" Yami spoke with a deep threatening voice, Kaiba rolled his eyes and spotted a square big enough for both to fit in.

"Lets go" Kaiba ordered as he walked up ahead and got near the square, he put his hand through it and looked back at the Pharaoh, "Well?" Kaiba walked inside the dark square and gave out a loud scream.

"Kaiba!" Yami yelled and ran over to the square, he didn't think twice before walking in and letting out the same scream Kaiba had just let out.

-------------

"Wait up!" Rebecca yelled as she continued running down the flight of stairs with Naruto ahead of her, she lost her step and tumbled down, hitting Naruto on the way down. Both blonds were now rolling down the steps while yelling out in pain.

"Ouch!" Rebecca felt three more body's against her, "Get off me Kaiba!" Rebecca yelled as she threw Kaiba off her back. The blond stood up to see Naruto and Yami on the ground rubbing their heads, "Yugi!" Rebecca shouted as she hugged him, "You OK?"

"I'm fine" Yami anserewd, startling her with his deep voice. Rebecca's eyes went wide and unwrapped her hands around his neck.

"Your..the Pharaoh" Rebecca pointed at him and looked over at Naruto who was in pain, "Oh Naruto I'm soo sorry" She ran over at him in sorrow and helped him to his feet.

"So nice you made it" A figure in the dark spoke, the four glanced over at the direction the voice was coming from, "Don't be afraid, it's only me" A man in a blue little vest with white shorts, sandals and his blue dark hair wrapped into a pony tail, on his arm was a Dark Duel Disk.

"Mako Tsunami?" Yami asked with confusion as his eyes bulged out his head at the sight of his duel disk, "No Mako" Yami stepped back.

"Yes Pharaoh, the sea took away my father and now the Orichalcos is going to take your souls!" Mako activated his disk, the slots came out one by one and he drew a card, "Now who will be my first bate?" he looked at the four.

"Bring it on!" Rebecca stepped forward and activated her duel disk, "Now where you wanna do this?" She looked at the small space they were in.

"Why, here of course" Mako smiled. The floor between him and Rebecca collapsed and the ocean's water was under them. Where Rebecca was standing, the platfrom moved forward, separating her away from the other three, the same happened to Mako's floor.

"Seems like were dueling above water" Mako laughed as he saw the water cover her feet, "My sea creatures are going to eat you alive! I play the Seal of Orichalcos!" Mako slid the card in and the large green circle appeared above the water and made itself down, trapping both of them for the remainder of the duel.

"Let's duel!"

**Rebecca: 8000LP / Mako:8000LP**

"Rebecca be careful, his deck is full of unstoppable sea creatures" Yami warned her, watching as the water crawled under Rebecca's feet.

"I'll go first" Rebecca drew six cards and adjusted her glasses, "Since were playing on water, lets start off with my Cure Mermaid (ATK:1500/DEF:800)" Rebecca placed the card on the field and down in the water a mermaid jumped out the water and stood next to Rebecca with her blond hair down her neck, her fins were red and a bright smile appeared on her face.

"My move" Mako drew a card and began to laugh sinisterly, "Oh little girl, you don't know the powers of the sea yet, I summon Legendary Anaconda (ATK:1900/DEF:1500-ATK:2400/DEF:1500)!" Mako slapped the card down and a huge snake about half the boats length. it began to slither up and wrapped its body around the the field.

"Ew, I hate snakes" As Rebecca said that, the anaconda stuck its split tounge at her and slithered around over to Mako's side of the field.

"Attack her Mermaid my Legendary Anaconda!" Mako ordered, the snake wrapped its tail around the Mermaid and squeezed her until she exploded in to pixels.

**Rebecca: 7100LP / Mako:8000LP**

"I place a card face down and that's it" Mako smiled and waited for his turn again.

"I draw!" Rebecca drew a card, "I summon Luster Dragon (ATK:1900/DEF:1600) to the field!" Rebecca saw her large dragon appear with its roaring wings attached to its black back. "Next I play Rise of The Luster Dragon!" Rebecca slid a card into her disk.

"This card lets me summon Luster Dragon #2 (ATK:2400/DEF:1400) in attack mode!" Rebecca yelled as she slapped the card on her disk and a huge dragon flew out the water with long wings and a slight blue tint on its large body, it flew over next to Luster Dragon.

"Rise of The Luster Dragons also lets me summon this card!" Rebecca searched her deck and slapped the card on her disk, a light was showing under in the water when a large hole appeared and out came a black dragon with a long neck and a pointy nose with green glowing eyes.

"Say hello to Luster Dragon #3 (ATK:2800/DEF:1600)!" Rebecca smiled happily as the large dragon flew next to the other two, "Now get ready to meet a new friend of mine, I play Polymerization to fuse together my three Dragons to summon-" Rebecca slid the card in and a shining white light appeared over the three Dragons, they flew into the light and a couple of seconds later a ginormous dragon appeared with three of the same heads, black, long nosed, and glowing orange eyes puffing black smoke from its mouth.

"Luster King Dragon (ATK:3600/DEF:2500)!!" Rebecca jumped up at the sight of her creature. Yami, Kaiba and Naruto watched on in amazement at the dragon they saw before their eyes.

_"Whoa look at that! She managed to summon three monsters in one turn and fuse them together to form that!" _Yugi looked on with joy.

_"Yes Yugi, but this duel is still very much from being over" _Yami crossed his arms and looked on at the duel, he noticed Mako laughing.

"Go ahead and attack me little girl" Mako look down hiding his sinister smile, "Attack me I said!" Mako shouted and saw Rebecca pointing at him.

"Dont have to ask me twice, attack his snake Luser King Dragon!" Rebecca ordered. The three headed dragon opened all of its mouths and blasted a beam of dark smoke at the snake and blew it into pixels.

**Rebecca: 7100LP / Mako:6800LP**

"So much for your reptile" Rebecca joked, watching as the water underneath him rose covering his ankles, he then looked up at her with his beaming red eyes.

"You may think your going to win this duel, but if you win it in time, your friends will survive with you!" Mako moved his hand behind him and pulled out a large pointy sphere with a sharp end to it, "Take this!" Mako threw the sphere in her direction...

_Middle of The Ocean: 12:30 a.m._

"Now what Master?" Odion asked with his forehead shining from the golden eye on it. His hands were grassped to the wheel of the small boat they were on.

"Keep going that way" Marik pointed straight ahead to where you could see a large ship from distance but barely see the insides, _"Pharaoh, as soon as I find you, its going to be the end for you" _Marik smiled devilishly at the thought and burst out into evil laughter.

"No..I cant do..thi..this" Odion struggled to break the spell that was on him by moving the wheel of the boat a different direction.

"No!" Marik raised his Rod at Odion and the bright golden light shined lighter then ever, that made Odion go back to driving the wheel as he was doing, "My powers are growing weak" Marik dugged in his pockets and found the Millennium Necklace he had forgotten about, "How could I forget" Marik grasped the Necklace and held it above his chest, all of the little golden pieces pointed straight forward, _"Seems like were going in the right direction" _Marik thought as his smiled never left his face.

"Hello" a females voice was heard in front of the boat, Marik looked over to see the see-through girl and wondered is his mind was playing tricks on him, "The names Lady Aqua" He voice was very seductive, Marik couldnt see her face because it was made of water but managed to get some of her details.

"And what do you want my dear" Marik looked at her arm and saw a light blue Duel Disk, "A duel I see?" Marik prepared himself for her and raised his wand.

"I've come to tell you to stay out of _our_way for good, you don't know who your dealing with" Lady Aqua narrowed her white eyes and raised her arms.

"I don't think so!" Marik shouted as he to raised his Rod in time to see that she had controlled the water around the ship and had a huge mass of water heading his direction but luckily he stopped the water with his Rod, "Foolish girl, I'll suggest you leave this boat before you take a one way trip to the Shadow Realm!" Marik shouted but before he could glance at her again, she was gone.

"Hmp" Marik stood more relaxed with his arms at his side and glanced over to his right to see a large wave of water heading their direction...

_Back Inside The Ship: 12:33 a.m._

**Rebecca: 7100LP / Mako:6800LP**

"Look out!" Yami yelled as the sphere came in Rebecca's direction, she ducked down to the little piece of floor she had and watched as the sphere almost took out Kaiba, Yugi and Naruto but they were fast enough to drop to the ground. The target had been hit from what Mako was aiming for, the steel wall of the boat.

"No!" Naruto yelled as he saw the sphere make a hole in the steel wall, water was gushing in towards them and the water level was rising.

"Rebecca, you must finish this now!" Yami shouted seeing that they had no more then ten minutes before the water sunk the whole level they were in.

"Oh no" Rebecca frowned and looked over at Mako, "You see what you've done!" Rebecca shouted but just got a smile in response.

"The seas took my father, so father! I'm coming to join you soon!" Mako looked up with his arms up in the air, "And I'm taking you four with me for good!"

_To Be Continuted...._

* * *

**Cards Made By Ino's Demon:**

**Legendary Anaconda  
Attribute:Water  
Type:Snake/Effect  
Level:4  
ATK/DEF: 1900/1500  
Effect: If another monster on the field has the word "Legendary" in it's name, increase all monsters with the name "Legendary" in its name by 500 attack points.**

**Rise of The Luster Dragons  
Attribute: Magic Card  
Type:Magic  
Effect: If theirs a Luster Dragon on your side of the field, special summon Luster Dragon #2 and Luster Dragon #3 for your hand or deck.**

**Luster Dragon #3  
Attribute:Dragon  
Type:Dragon/Reptile  
Level:6  
ATK/DEF: 2800/1600  
Description: A mighty beast that combined with it's brothers, can make a very unstoppable creature ready to destroy anything in its path.  
Picture: A large black dragon similar to Luster Dragon #2 flying over a small village.**

**Luster King Dragon  
Attribute: Dragon  
Type:Dragon/Reptile  
Level:8  
ATK/DEF: 3600/2500  
Description: The fusing of the Luster Dragons, this Dragon is very much different from the others. With its three heads, this Dragon can blast anything out of its way for good.  
Picture: Three headed dragon that's flying over a small city while pouring its black smoke around the entire skyscrapers.**

**And that's a wrap! Yet another cliffy ^^ sorry for that. So now whats going to happen on this ship? Just when Joey saves himself and his friends and sister, another challenge awaits him but who exactly is inside the limo he crashed in? Will Rebecca win the duel in time to save herself? Or will the four go down in the ocean as four great duelist...find out nxt time, please review =]**


End file.
